Paradoxa
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Por un momento la idea se le presentó como ilógica pero, ¿no eran así la mayoría de los sueños? Incluso los que eran azules. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó, un poco estúpidamente. [Sentinel AU]
1. Chapter 1

Una historia inspirada en la serie _The Sentinel_.

* * *

**1.**

La nieve tenía una sombra azul.

Danny paseó los ojos por los alrededores con la intención de constatar que no era su imaginación —o que lo _era_, más bien. No podría ser otro sitio que algún lugar en su mente, una quimera incidental tejida entre sus pensamientos más profundos.

Todo allí tenía un toque azulado, desde la nieve que se amontonaba sobre el suelo hasta los árboles que lo rodeaban por todas partes, una pintura silvestre con una gama de color equivocada. El azul le daba un cariz aún más frío a un ambiente que ya lo era, incluso un toque inusitadamente apagado, con el que no se sentía del todo cómodo mientras caminaba en una senda a través del bosque.

No era la primera vez que soñaba en ese tono, pero como todas las veces anteriores repentinamente se encontró extrañando los colores y matices, blancos, verdes y marrones de sus sueños más estrafalarios. Evitó mirar sus manos, tentación inevitable por instantes, y se concentró en los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo lentamente, tímidos en el mundo cerúleo.

Fue la monocromía del lugar, no obstante, la que le permitió notar una mancha oscura no muy lejos en el horizonte próximo.

Danny levantó la vista para buscar la fuente de color, rareza incluso en el común de las imágenes oníricas, y no se asustó cuando vio a un lobo de pelaje canela aunque una parte de él pensaba que esa era la reacción correcta, la que debía estar teniendo. El lobo era pequeño para ser un lobo. No era un perro tampoco y la especie se le escapaba del conocimiento a pesar que la silueta era familiar.

Quizá era sólo impresión suya por estar a distancia.

Era una visión hermosa, contrastante en el campo azulino. Tenía la tentación de pasar sus dedos por el pelo de color rojizo para ver si era tan suave como se le aparecía.

En algún nivel decidió que debería estar _más_ preocupado. El animal —cuya especie era imprecisa todavía en sus ideas— lo estaba mirando fijamente. De hecho, Danny se dio cuenta con un relámpago de entendimiento, el lobo-no-lobo no estaba simplemente allí mirándolo.

Parecía querer decirle algo.

Tal vez era la forma en la que todo su cuerpo esbelto apuntaba en una dirección y sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Danny, como instándolo a seguir sus huellas por algún sendero que era invisible a sus ojos.

Por un momento la idea se le presentó como ilógica pero, ¿no eran así la mayoría de los sueños?

Incluso los que eran azules.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó, un poco estúpidamente.

Y eso fue. Estaba seguro que quería que lo siguiera —el por qué estaba seguro de que esa era la intención, no podía precisarlo.

En una respuesta tan buena como cualquier otra, el lobo empezó a correr.

Se movía con gracilidad en el paisaje azul, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y malezas como si hubiese recorrido aquel camino más de una vez. Más sorprendente fue que él no encontró dificultades para seguirlo, a pesar de lo lejos que había quedado, porque parecía que un camino se abría a medida que avanzaba, y además, la mancha roja era perfectamente notable contra el fondo monótono.

Danny se encontró ralentizando el paso cuando todo a su alrededor cambio bruscamente de aspecto.

En las afueras de ese bosque azul, tan lleno de nieve, no había más que una costa abierta que. El sonido del agua era tan familiar como angustiante y podía escuchar incluso su corazón en la quietud maliciosa de esa playa azul desierta. El lobo que no era un lobo estaba allí cuando Danny se volvió para regresar a la seguridad del bosque —solo sus sueños podrían arrastrarlo a ese lugar que tanto odiaba—, desde luego, tan cerca que ahora parecía aún menos un lobo.

Sus ojos, oscuros como la noche, estaban fijos en él. No era la mirada típica de un animal.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, uh?

Danny volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

La arena bajo sus pies era añil claro, una pálida tonalidad de ese tono de azul, y el sonido del agua alcanzaba sus oídos en un susurro tranquilo. Si daba unos pocos pasos podría alcanzar el borde de la costa zafiro pero no era una idea que se le presentase atractiva. Su historia con el océano pesaba como una presencia más en ese paisaje etéreo.

El lobo falso se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, sin alejar su atención de Danny. Era peor que Rachel.

Reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿sabes? —le dijo Danny al lobo, extendiendo los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba para abarcar con un gesto todo lo que estaba viendo. La arena a la salida del bosque, el océano en el que desembocaba la maleza y la presencia misma del lobo eran cosas que carecían de sentido—. No tengo idea de lo que quieres decirme, cariño.

El lobo seguía dándole toda su atención, ojos grandes y templados que parecían negar lo que acababa de decir.

Tenía la sensación que podía escucharlo en la quietud que llenaba el aire.

Danny se volvió para mirar el océano, que había empezado a crecer en volumen y parpadeó. Donde antes había solo una pintura de agua y arena, ahora había mancha oscura, tan llamativa contra la claridad del azul en la playa como el lobo había sido contra la nieve en el bosque. Era un felino, esta vez, y no tenía idea de qué especie era… excepto que le recordaba vagamente a Bagheera, la pantera de _El libro de la selva_. Los brillantes ojos del felino se fijaron en él, cálidos como un hogar en invierno y brillantes como un amanecer.

Eso lo despertó.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro en la penumbra, el cansancio goteando por cada poro de su piel, y suspiró. Tal vez debería dejar de ver tantas películas.

* * *

—Entonces es el encargado de la investigación del caso Hesse, señor Williams —comentó la doctora Victor. Era menos una pregunta y más una declaración.

Danny parpadeó, su mirada trazando las ondas en su largo cabello castaño por un momento, antes de enfocarse en su atractivo rostro. No cabía duda que esos ojos oscuros reflejaban astucia e inteligencia y él no era ciego a la pizca de desconfianza que también encontraba en el gesto que dibujaban. Podía hacer caso omiso de esa emoción. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas allá donde fuera en esa isla y, pese a que no era ajeno a la idea, se encontró sintiendo una ola de creciente incomodidad bajo esa atención particular.

Olivia Victor era parte del _staff_ de psicólogos del centro local de Hawái dedicado a los asuntos de la Fundación de Guías y Centinelas pero, además, era una guía de clase _beta_, uno de los niveles más altos en la escala.

Danny no había tratado con ella directamente nunca antes y el examen ligero, aunque superficial, se sentía cargado contra su piel. Y, sí, quizá debería sentirse insultado con la idea que estuviese tratando de tener una lectura de él con tan poca delicadeza pero debido a que Danny estaba calificado como un latente débil teóricamente debería sentir _nada_. No debería saber que ella estaba mapeándolo empáticamente, que estaba tratando de leer sus emociones.

Se preguntó si la doctora no estaba siendo cuidadosa debido a que lo sospechaba mundano o si la sensibilidad de Danny había aumentado desde su último examen. Dado que lo segundo estaba más cerca de lo imposible, lo primero era más plausible como explicación.

—Danny, por favor —corrigió, porque jamás dejaba que alguien lo llamase señor si podía evitarlo. El título de agente se sentía pesado en su lengua. Estaba en esa isla como una suerte de consultor después de todo—. Participo de la investigación. Estoy para tomar la declaración de Steven McGarrett sobre los hechos ocurridos en su casa.

La realidad era que la división dedicada a los crímenes contra centinelas y guías trataba muy pocos casos de esa índole, donde los hechos eran tan evidentes. Los McGarrett eran una excepción porque tenían como amiga personal a la _gobernadora_ de Hawái y Patricia Jameson quería agilizar la investigación. Que no existiera personal en dicha unidad en Hawái dejaba a Danny en el agradable puesto de ser la única opción disponible.

El asunto había caído en sus manos, literalmente.

La situación básica era simple: Steven McGarrett había estado en la casa con su padre cuando el centinela Victor Hesse apareció allí junto con su guía. Danny había leído el informe del forense y tuvo en sus manos un _dossier_ con la información pertinente de Hesse, pero estaba más interesado en oír al otro participante hablar de lo sucedido. No sería la primera vez en la historia que un centinela atacaba a otro por invadir su territorio… pero Danny estaba seguro que había mucha más historia allí, algo más personal.

John McGarrett ya había cooperado más de lo que había previsto en principio —un padre preocupado por su hijo con un fuerte trasfondo policía no auguraba ser amistoso con alguien como Danny— pero el hombre había pasado parte del tiempo inconsciente y su testimonio estaba incompleto.

Se apoyó pesadamente en su bastón, lamentando que ese día su rodilla hubiera elegido ser inestable.

—¿Qué puede decirme de él?

El resumen de la vida de Steven McGarrett había sido impresionante y, a la vez, esperablemente _inútil_ en lo que al caso concernía.

El tipo era una especie de espía-soldado, un centinela de alto nivel que tenía un control excepcional en sus sentidos, lo mejor de lo mejor y toda la bravata. La mitad de su vida estaba en la sombra y la otra mitad tenía una mínima información disponible. Era el hijo primogénito, había nacido y crecido en Hawái, tenía una hermana menor y, en una nota dolorosa, había entrado en línea a los quince años… tras la muerte de su madre. Asistió a Annapolis, estuvo algunos años en Inteligencia Naval y luego con los SEALs.

—Lleva algunas semanas aquí en el centro —reveló la doctora—. Los detalles de su condición no pueden revelarse. Permaneció en una sala de aislamiento según el protocolo después de que llegó a Hawai'i. Apenas logró estabilizarse se le permitió pasar unos días en su casa y bueno… Usted ya sabe el resto.

_Oh, sí._

Que John McGarrett estuviese herido cuando lograron calmar a Steven y separarlo del cadáver de Victor Hesse, solo había empeorado su situación con el centro.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que le provocó la alteración en sus sentidos en primer lugar?

Los ojos de la doctora Victor se quedaron en el rostro de Danny por un momento, como si le sorprendiera que hubiese llegado a la conclusión correcta. Había muy pocas cosas podían arrastrar a un centinela a permanecer tanto tiempo en un sitio sin quejarse. Tener los sentidos descontrolados era una de las razones que él podía pensar.

—Es un centinela de clase beta —respondió ella, finalmente—. Sin un guía, sin un vínculo.

Las cejas de Danny se alzaron. Ese detalle no había estado en el archivo.

—¿McGarrett no tenía un guía con él?

—No le interesa encontrar un guía —afirmó ella con una emoción inefable coloreando su voz—. Temporal o permanente.

—¿Está _diciendo_ que trabajó todos estos años como un centinela completo pero sin un guía? ¿Y la Fundación sabía sobre esto?

Tarde o temprano los sentidos de los niveles más altos tendían a sobrecargarse y volverse inestables sino encontraban un guía que pudiese darle estabilidad. Era una de las razones por las que la Fundación insistía siempre en que los trabajos de alto riesgo fuesen llevados a cabo por parejas vinculadas.

¿No existían los vínculos temporales por esa razón?

—No es el único caso, señor Williams. Es una rareza, pero no es único —respondió Olivia. Había una pizca de interés oscuro en los ojos pardos que lo hizo sentirse incómodo—. Ha estado con supresores y controles estrictos en los últimos cinco años.

Oh. Eso no era bueno.

—Es otra de las razones por la que la última crisis fue tan grave, me imagino.

Ella asintió.

—Estamos en proceso de buscar a _su_ guía definitiva para estabilizar sus sentidos. Los supresores no van a volver a funcionar.

Encontrar un buen ajuste para un centinela en necesidad (o para un guía, para el caso) era difícil, espinoso, muy arduo y muy tedioso, pero no era imposible.

—Pero usted me ha dicho que él no quiere un guía.

Sonaba como si la opinión de McGarrett no iba a importar mucho.

—En estos casos no hay mucho más que pueda hacerse. Si no consigue una forma de controlar sus sentidos puede enloquecer o quizá hacer que desaparezcan. Un guía es la mejor opción y la de menor riesgo para él. _Además_, un centinela no desarrolla todo su potencial hasta que encuentra un guía con el que vincularse.

Definitivamente la opinión de McGarrett no iba a importar mucho. Dado su nivel, se dio cuenta, todos querrían que encontrara a su guía y desarrollara todo el _potencial_.

Y Danny creyendo que su vida estaba llena de problemas porque no podía ponerse de acuerdo con su ex esposa. A veces, en realidad, agradecía ser un latente.

—Tengo que continuar con mis ocupaciones —dijo la doctora Victor, a modo de disculpa. Lo condujo por otro pasillo rumbo a donde se encontraban las salas de aislamiento—. Jane, acompaña al señor Williams a ver al centinela McGarrett.

La joven de pelo castaño asintió, su trabajo relegado al escritorio en el que había estado.

—Espero que tenga suerte —le escuchó decir a Olivia, con un tono que Danny no estaba seguro si era condescendiente o simpático—. No está hablando con nadie.

Los tacones hicieron eco en el pasillo mientras la doctora se alejaba.

Estaba sintiendo una presión detrás de los ojos, la construcción de un futuro dolor de cabeza, desde que había llegado al edificio. Ya había imaginado que lidiar con McGarrett, a todas luces el niño mimado de la Marina, iba a ser difícil.

La historia que tenía detrás simplemente lo empeoró.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de insolación Danny tuvo la repentina impresión que McGarrett no estaba allí. Suspiró.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Jane, al notar que lo estaba mirando atentamente. Danny inclinó la cabeza hacia su bastón—. Es un mal día para caminar. Es una vieja herida, pero está más sensible que otras veces.

Jane asintió con simpatía.

Debía ser una guía si podía sentir claramente el dolor que pesaba en el cuerpo de Danny aunque, por otro lado, el dolor habría ido en aumento desde la mañana temprano y un centinela _podría_ detectarlo. No había tomado sus medicinas esa mañana porque quería cerrar el caso ese mismo día y los analgésicos lo dejaban bastante aturdido y un poco torpe. En Hawái ya pensaban que su presencia era inútil, como para no poder hacer su trabajo cuando realmente se necesitaba.

La puerta de la sala de aislamiento se abrió y, por _supuesto_, McGarrett no estaba allí.

Jane pestañeó.

—Creo que deberíamos dar una señal de alarma —dijo Danny, sardónico.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Las salas de aislamiento eran habitaciones físicamente separadas del resto del edificio, con la comodidad suficiente para una estancia completa —con un baño personal incluido— y con un diseño especial para evitar la sobre-estimulación de los sentidos hiperactivos. Danny se quedó mirando las paredes de color verde, un color por excelencia asociado al descanso de la vista, mientras que los guardias de seguridad revisaban las instalaciones más cercanas. Su claustrofobia estaba haciendo que se sintiera un poco atrapado pero, en una nota positiva, su pierna no se sentía tan pesada como habría esperado al principio del día.

—¿Por qué nadie notó que se fue? —preguntó Danny.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro, con la expresión más impasible que jamás había visto y cuyo nombre no había sido revelado, se tensó. Olivia Victor miró a Danny como si hubiese olvidado su presencia hasta ese momento.

—Había pedido que no lo molesten —respondió Jane y le lanzó una mirada al guardia de seguridad, quien confirmó la información con un gesto de su cabeza—. Anoche se quejó de nuevo y dijo que lo dejemos solo hasta que tuviera que entrevistarse con su médico personal o la doctora Cranston.

Danny no se perdió la mueca de suave disgusto que resplandeció en el hermoso rostro de la doctora.

—¿No hay cámaras? —preguntó.

—No es una prisión, señor Williams. No espíamos a nuestros pacientes. Los centinelas que vienen al centro generalmente se quedan por propia voluntad.

«_Siendo 'generalmente' la palabra clave_», pensó Danny. Estaba claro que ese no había sido el caso con Steven McGarrett.

—Me refería más bien a las salidas- los pasillos. Estoy seguro que vi un par de cámaras cuando entré.

La doctora Victor asintió.

—Las hay. —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Danny por un largo momento—. Este es un asunto que le corresponde al centro, señor Williams, lo siento mucho. Su entrevista con el centinela McGarrett tendrá que esperar.

Nunca había sido feliz con la burocracia y todas las vueltas que traía, por lo consideraba que era una ironía el haber terminado trabajando con el FBI. No obstante, el Buró era una de las pocas agencias federales con una división entera dedicada a los crímenes contra guías y centinelas que estaba validada por la Fundación y que tenía historia con todo el asunto.

No era que no pudiera discutir con la doctora, no. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era mejor dejar las aguas tranquilas en ese momento. Solía confiar en sus instintos.

* * *

Una vez dentro del reparo de su auto, lejos del tumulto de la clínica que buscaba un centinela clase beta que no quería ser encontrado, tamborileó los dedos contra el volante.

No debería involucrarse.

Con todas las estadísticas circulando en su cabeza, podía entender por qué el interés en Steven McGarrett y los intentos en que conectara con un guía de inmediato. Si bien el hecho que hubiese entrado en línea de tan joven lo hacía llamativo, que hubiese tenido un control exitoso de sus sentidos acentuados durante tanto tiempo, pese a que aún no había encontrado su guía, era lo que lo hacía aún más atrayente para la Fundación.

La noción popular decía que la mayoría de los centinelas, sin importar su nivel, oscilaban hacia las carreras relacionadas a la protección. Muchos eran médicos, policías o militares porque el principal impulso de un centinela consistía _siempre_ en proteger a la tribu.

La Fundación había iniciado un registro formal en los noventa, con el legendario Blair Sandburg como uno de los principales impulsores del proyecto, y este fue perfeccionándose en correspondencia con la ampliación sobre el conocimiento del tema.

Se habían diferenciado cinco niveles en la escala.

En los niveles más bajos estaban los centinelas con uno o dos de los sentidos acentuados Danny tenía entendido que eran los más comunes. El número de centinelas de clase dos-delta y de clase uno-epsilón eran los más comunes en el globo. La mayoría podían pasar desapercibidos en una reunión. La clase gamma, que se correspondía con los centinelas con tres sentidos acentuados, era menos frecuente y aún así, gracias a la larga cantidad de personas, era probable que hubiera muchos más de los que Danny pensaba. Los más raros, desde luego, eran los dos últimos niveles.

McGarrett, que ya pertenecía a una minoría, todavía _podía_ alcanzar el nivel alfa. Jim Ellison había sido el último centinela de esa clase que había sido registrado y eso había ocurrido en el siglo XX, alrededor de unos quince años atrás.

Era fácil suponer que, con un guía adecuado, McGarrett podría superar su condición actual. La vinculación entre un guía y un centinela era asociada al mito del alma gemela, entretejida con novelas de superhéroes. Una suerte de media naranja que te daba alguna clase de estatus supremo y todas esas cosas. Muchos lo tomaban como una idea romántica.

Era una idea agradable... siempre y cuando la asociación fuese buena para ambos. Todas las parejas de guías y centinelas vinculados que había conocido en su trabajo se comportaban diferente, tan lejos de los estereotipos como del concepto escondido detrás de ellos, que Danny no estaba seguro de qué era real.

Por otro lado, también era cierto lo que le había dicho la doctora Victor.

McGarrett se estaba quedando sin opciones con cada año que pasara, con cada día que el peso de sus dones estuviese oscilando sobre su cabeza y tarde o temprano lo alcanzarían los efectos de su poder. Era uno de esos casos en lo que apestaba tener tanto potencial.

Que Danny entendiera por qué el interés no quería decir que le gustara la situación o que no se sintiera mal por el pobre tipo.

Decidió que podría hacer una llamada.

Fue un alivio que el tono solo tocase dos veces.

_—Danny Williams, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Creí que habíamos terminado ayer._

Kono Kalakaua era la centinela más poderosa del archipiélago hawaiano... Al menos, lo había sido antes de la llegada de McGarrett a sus islas. Ella tenía tres sentidos acentuados y estaba en un vínculo sólido con un guía. Era considerada como la protectora de las islas, «Kahu mālama.»

Danny la había visto en persona una vez y podía regresar a ese momento como si fuera alguna clase de deja vu, a pesar de que estaban en extremos opuestos de la isla. Al conocerla la imagen de un tiburón había aparecido claramente en su cabeza.

—Terminamos ayer. Tengo una pregunta que no tiene que ver con tu declaración.

Kono también había sido la primera en llegar a la casa McGarrett tras el ataque de Hesse. Debido a que los centinelas eran territoriales por naturaleza, sentían a otro entrar en su territorio. Para una buena convivencia, era necesario algún tipo de acuerdo entre las partes y reconocimiento mutuo. Kono había sentido la presencia de Hesse en su territorio y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

McGarrett no tenía un guía. Aún así, el contraste entre sus niveles habría puesto a Kono en alarma desde su llegada y eso la había hecho sentirse en guardia con él.

Kono podría darle una idea de adónde había ido el centinela fugitivo.

Si ella quería.

_—Alguien me informó que fuiste a ver a Steven McGarrett._

Danny parpadeó.

—¿_Alguien_ te informó?

Podía escuchar la sonrisa de Kono en su tono de voz. —Danny, esta es una isla. Muy pocas cosas se mantienen en secreto. No suenes _tan_ sorprendido.

—Supongo que sabes por qué te estoy llamando.

—_Es un movimiento inteligente de tu parte_ —respondió ella—. _Aunque quizá un poco presumido. ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaré?_

—McGarrett se escapó del centro delante de sus narices… no debe estar vagando solo. El tipo no está bien. No estaba en Hawái para vacacionar. —Danny hizo un breve silencio, buscando las palabras—. El centro revisará toda la isla así que lo encontraran tarde o temprano, pero si me puedes ayudar a encontrarlo más rápido, será mejor para todos. Especialmente para él.

—_Sí_ —Kono se escuchaba un poco triste—. _Lo sé._

—¿Puedes encontrarlo?

Fue el turno de Kono para quedarse callada. —_Estoy tratando de hacerlo desde que supe que se fue, pero no estoy sintiendo su presencia. Le preguntaré a Kawika._

Que ella no estuviese sintiendo la presencia de McGarrett no era bueno. La preocupación se desbordaba de sus palabras.

Al menos había tratado de ayudarle.

—Gracias.

_—¿Se lo dirás al centro si lo encuentras primero?_

Danny no estaba seguro de eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que Kono estaba cuestionando.

—Solo si me lo preguntan.

Kono se rio, sonando todavía inquieta. Danny se preguntó si había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

—_No es nada contra la Fundación_ —dijo ella, una explicación que no fue pedida en voz alta—. _Sólo que hay algunas personas en el centro que no son de mi agrado._

Danny se encontró pensando en la doctora Victor y su brusco examen empático.

—Y supongo que eso tiene que ver con tu contacto misterioso.

_—Ellos saben que él trabaja allí. Para la única persona que es un misterio eres tú._

—Me molestas porque no soy de Hawái.

Kono volvió a reír, más natural esta vez.

_—Te avisaré si hay algo, Danny._

Estaba seguro que, si Kawika hallaba a McGarrett, nunca recibiría el aviso, a pesar de la buena voluntad que tenía ella. El guía de Kono se había negado a entrevistarse con él, después de todo.

Danny no debería involucrarse.

El centro lo encontraría, tarde o temprano, justo como había dicho. Danny solamente tendría que ir a entrevistarlo cuando apareciese.

Debería dar un paso al costado.

Un centinela de clase beta no era alguien a quien él pudiese enfrentar en igualdad de condiciones y encontrarlo en su territorio era una mala, mala idea.

En serio, no debería involucrarse en todo eso sin razón.

Aunque...

Si él estuviese como _fugitivo_ iría al último lugar en el que lo buscarían. Pestañeó cuando una idea se le atravesó. La casa McGarrett tenía bandas de precaución alrededor del perímetro pero, sospechaba, eso no lo detendría a Steven.

Se desvió hacia la izquierda en el siguiente cruce.

Nunca había sido bueno en dejar ir las cosas.

* * *

El bastón cayó al suelo con un golpe seco cuando Danny empuñó su arma.

El repentino movimiento capturó la atención de McGarrett por el más breve de los segundos pero él volvió su atención a Danny con la misma rapidez, ojos entornados en un reflejo del cazador mirando a su presa que podría ser perturbador.

—No tienes oportunidad —le dijo McGarrett a Danny, su voz demasiado estable para alguien que era teóricamente un prófugo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

El tono fue más defensivo de lo que se había propuesto. Realmente, _realmente_ debería dejar de involucrarse en estas cosas.

—Sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabes? —replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto que exageraba la contrariedad—. Qué decepcionante.

El centinela lo miró fijamente y una expresión relampagueó en su rostro. Fue tan veloz que Danny no logró identificarla.

—No eres de la Fundación.

—Si lo fuera, estarías causando una pésima impresión a alguien que podría ayudarte —McGarrett hizo un sonido despectivo—. Bueno, en realidad _estás_ causando una pésima impresión de todos modos. Atacar a alguien por la espalda no es algo honorable para un SEAL de la Marina de los Estados Unidos de América.

Los dedos de McGarrett se aferraron a su arma.

—Sigues consciente, ¿no es así? No te ataqué.

—Porque fuiste demasiado ruidoso.

Las comisuras en los labios de McGarrett se crisparon en una cuasi sonrisa.

—Eso fue a propósito.

Danny estaba dudando de eso.

—¿Quién eres tú? —insistió McGarrett—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Soy Danny Williams, FBI, unidad 6.

—Unidad 6 —repitió. Parecía estar saboreando las palabras, buscando la sinceridad—. Es la división que investiga centinelas y guías.

Danny hizo un asentimiento, sin bajar su arma. —La unidad encargada de crímenes de centinelas y guías, para ser más precisos.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro de McGarrett.

—Estás investigando el caso de mi padre.

—¿El caso…? —Algo muy parecido a la simpatía oprimió su pecho con el dolor que afloró en la voz de McGarrett al mencionar a su padre, pero enseguida se sacudió la sensación—. Estoy aquí para que me des tu declaración sobre el enfrentamiento con Victor Hesse que terminó en su muerte hace cuarenta y ocho horas. No es el caso de tu padre.

—¿Dónde _está_ mi padre? —preguntó McGarrett. Su voz era constante y exigente al mismo tiempo.

Danny frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Te lo diré si bajas tu arma.

—No bajaré mi arma.

Apretó los dientes. —Tampoco lo haré yo.

—Te lo dije. No tienes oportunidad. No te ves muy estable en esa pierna.

Danny le sonrió con un poco de condescendencia.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Hay una razón por la que estás parado con un arma. ¿Están bien tus sentidos?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Claro que sí.

_Eso_ era.

—¿Estás tratando de escaparte? —insistió Danny, que nunca había dado marcha atrás en un argumento—. ¿Estás huyendo para buscar a tu padre o estás huyendo del centro en el que están tratando de ayudarte? Si es lo primero, puedo ayudarte. Si es lo segundo… Supongo que simplemente tengo que dejar que me dispares y los centinelas que están por aquí escucharan.

La mirada de Steve cambió. La desconfianza brilló desde el fondo de sus ojos.

—No hay ningún centinela por aquí.

Danny alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?

Algo ilegible atravesó a expresión de McGarrett.

—No eres un centinela.

Danny rodó los ojos.

—No lo soy.

—Tampoco eres un guía.

—No lo soy.

En un mundo donde al menos la mitad de la población total tenía algún marcador genético, ya fuese como centinela o guía, ser uno más de ese porcentaje no era especialmente notable. Si bien Danny había sido lo suficientemente empático para que lo confundieran con un guía de bajo nivel en algún momento de su vida, el potencial _real_ había muerto antes de que pudiera despertar.

Lo había sabido desde temprano.

Su Grace había heredado la genética. Gracias a que pocos eran los centinelas de los últimos niveles que entraban efectivamente en línea, no valía la pena señalarlo. Él se preocupaba porque así era su naturaleza.

McGarrett se quedó inmóvil por un instante, como debatiéndose consigo mismo. Bajó su arma lentamente en lo que parecía una ofrenda de buena fe.

Danny no lo imitó.

—Ya no estoy armado —aclaró, su voz reflejando confusión.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo, la incredulidad goteando en cada sílaba—. _Eres_ un centinela, un SEAL condecorado y querías atacarme por la espalda. No bajaré mi arma hasta saber qué planeas.

McGarrett lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No quería atacarte por la espalda.

—No, desde luego que no —Se esforzó por sonar tan sarcástico como le era posible—. Solo tuviste mal el ángulo.

—Ellos no me estaban diciendo lo que había pasado con mi padre —dijo a regañadientes, en lo que suponía otra oferta de buena voluntad. Danny imaginaba que el tipo no estaba acostumbrado a tener que explicarse—. Tenía que saber que estaba bien.

Bueno, eso era… inesperado.

Y cruel.

—Él está bien —respondió Danny en voz tranquila, porque un hijo era un hijo y un padre era un padre—. Preocupado por ti, por supuesto, pero bien, dentro de todo. Se golpeó muy fuerte durante la pelea con el compañero de Hesse, Etienne si no recuerdo mal. Tener algunos moretones es mejor que tener huesos rotos y estar en una cama de hospital es mejor que estar muerto. Al menos eso le dije. Se veía bastante infeliz por tener que estar en reposo cuando lo dejé.

McGarrett pestañeó en el torrente de palabras y luego se rió entre dientes.

—Eso _sí_ que suena como él.

—Si estás acusándome de mentiroso, me voy a ofender.

—¿No debería ofenderme porque sigues _apuntándome_ con un arma?

—Tus sentidos te ayudarían si disparara. —Danny alzó los hombros por un momento—. Podrías evitarlo sin esfuerzo si quisieras. Arma o no, sigo estando en desventaja.

También estaba buscando una admisión totalmente diferente.

—Ya sabes que mis sentidos no están funcionando bien —dijo, sonando tan infantil como Grace lo hacía a los cinco años—. Y no pensaba escapar a ninguna parte. Necesitaba ver a mi padre. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado.

Danny contó hasta cinco, debatiéndose si era una idea inteligente el iniciar una discusión con un centinela estresado pero decidió que Steven era sincero.

McGarrett se veía mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque el agotamiento era claro en su postura. El hecho que sus sentidos estuviesen fallando, sumando a lo que había logrado averiguar hasta ahora no era alentador tampoco.

Bajó su arma, tratando de luchar contra la sensación de disconformidad.

—¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Voy a llamar a la directora del centro _y_ le voy a pedir permiso para que puedas visitar a tu padre. Pero luego _volverás_ para que te ayuden. No puedes seguir así.

El centinela lo estudió por un momento, sus ojos midiendo algo que Danny no estaba seguro de querer saber. Fuera lo que fuese, independientemente de la prueba que él le estuviera tomando, parecería que había pasado, porque Steven respiró hondo y asintió.

—Está bien —dijo, sus ojos se fijaron en el bastón, prácticamente olvidado en el piso, antes de volver a la cara de Danny—. Pero yo conduciré.

Eso podría haber ido peor.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Danny estaba entrenado para prestar atención. No solo a las palabras, también a las expresiones faciales y al lenguaje corporal. A los ojos. A las muecas. A las minucias que no alcanzaban a cubrirse con palabras. Sabía bien, por lo que experiencia le dictaba, que a menudo las cosas que permanecían al resguardo del habla, ancladas en lo profundo, eran las que adquirían un peso mucho mayor en los actos. Por la forma en la que Steven había reaccionado en la casa, podía decir que amaba a su padre, pero en ese momento —estando él entre ambos— también podía decir que ninguno de los dos tenía idea sobre qué hacer o qué decir una vez superada la trivialidad inicial en la conversación.

Oh, el alivio era palpable en el espacio, casi como una presencia en el cuarto con ellos pero las palabras se colgaron en el aire, invisibles y pesadas, totalmente inalcanzables. Y aunque Danny no había esperado que Steven fuese corriendo a su padre en desesperado abandono ni que rompiera en sollozos de alivio por muy justificado que pudiera estar —el tipo había estaba convencido que su padre había muerto después de todo, esperaba, eso sí, algún tipo de _reacción_.

No había sucedido.

Steven se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, una presencia sólida y cálida y estable en la habitación del hospital. En perfecto _control_. Totalmente bloqueado, como si fuese un actor al que le hubiesen entregado un guión en blanco, una obra que no tenía final. Se dedicó a mirar a su padre por unos momentos en completo silencio y no fue hasta que le dio un ligero puntapié, que se movió dentro de la pequeña habitación del hospital.

Danny ignoró la mirada recalcitrante que el centinela envió en su dirección en contestación a su sutil intento de hacerlo entrar.

—Hola, papá.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. La oratoria no era una cualidad que corriese en esa familia, aparentemente.

Danny no estaba seguro si podía confiar en Steven McGarrett por su cuenta, por lo que la idea de alejarse le sentaba mal en el estómago. Sin embargo, quizá podría darles algo de privacidad. John lo fijó en su sitio con su mirada cuando lo vio moverse, saliendo del trance aparente en el que estaba sumergido.

—¿Quedaron algunas preguntas sobre lo que pasó en mi casa? —preguntó. Era un misterio que la intensidad de esa expresión permaneciera inalterable aún desde la cama del hospital.

Negocios primero, entonces.

—No —respondió, con suavidad. Se aferró a su bastón, apoyándose fatigosamente sobre él. Todas esas vueltas no le estaban haciendo mucho bien, con toda honestidad—. Estoy acompañando a su hijo más que otra cosa. Insistí en ver la escena con él para su testimonio.

Steven rompió bruscamente su postura imperturbable para lanzarle una mirada que Danny devolvió sin vacilar, sin estar muy seguro de lo que había esperado que dijera. ¿Qué pensaba que sería? «Mire señor McGarrett, estoy aquí custodiando a su hijo porque se fugó del centro y tuvimos que negociar una forma de que volviera a internarse, ya sabe, por su bienestar.»

Sí, por supuesto que no diría eso. Aunque fuese la verdad.

Le había dado su palabra a la doctora Cranston que llevaría a Steve a ver a su padre y si bien sospechaba que la Fundación tendría centinelas alertas para ellos, también esperaba que ella cumpliera con el tiempo pactado. El hombre obviamente necesitaba un poco de espacio y, más que nada, necesitaba asegurarse que su familia estaba bien.

—Lamento no poder dejarlos solos —se disculpó, tras otra breve pausa—. Pero el centro no está cómodo con esto. No soy uno de su equipo y ellos prefieren la supervisión directa. Ya conoce la burocracia.

Hubo ojos en blanco en clara confirmación. Danny esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que lo hayan dejado venir a verme —aseguró John, dándole una mirada a su hijo por un efímero segundo—. Pensé que serían más estrictos después de la última vez.

—Fueron causas atenuantes —comentó Danny, tranquilizador.

—Tenía que asegurarme que estabas bien.

Y con eso Steve se dignó, por fin, a participar de la conversación. Algo en la declaración o tal vez en la forma en la que las palabras rompieron la quietud pareció cambiar el ánimo de John.

—Soy viejo pero sé defenderme —objetó, vehemente—. No _deberías_ preocuparte por mí.

El talante de Steven se ensombreció apenas y Danny se vio a sí mismo diciendo esas palabras a su Grace y rompiéndole el corazón. La intención era buena, el aliviar la inquietud evidente, pero el tono estaba... _mal_.

—Bueno… —Danny decidió que la incomodidad debían guardarse para extraños, no para padres e hijos—. Steven se sintió inquieto porque tuve el infortunio de decirle que estabas en el hospital. Él había pensado que estabas en tu casa, tomando algún tipo de whisky o algo. No estaba muy presente en su recuerdo y quería asegurarse que no mentí. Ya sabes.

En el archivo de John estaba declarado como un centinela _durmiente_, inactivo, pero Danny no había buscado más allá. Había muchas razones por las que un centinela o un guía no llegaban a activarse. Todas ellas eran personales, íntimas.

Alzó los hombros.

Steven le lanzó otra mirada sorprendida —Danny de verdad consideró que debía aconsejarle que tomase clases de actuación— pero la expresión de John se suavizó. Posiblemente había alguna cuestión pendiente sobre la vulnerabilidad o algo semejante.

No le sorprendería que así fuera.

—Di una buena pelea, hijo, pero ya no soy tan joven y tuve algunos golpes. Danny debió decirte eso también, ¿cierto?

—Danny —Steven hizo énfasis en su nombre, luciendo mucho más templado—, sí. Dijo algo parecido. Pero tenía que verte por mí mismo. Ya sabes que así es esto... No habrían atacado tu casa si yo no hubiese estado allí.

—O tal vez habría muerto sino hubieses estado allí —dijo John, desestimando la culpa rebosante en la declaración—. Las cosas pasan, Steve, y no debes pensar en lo que no fue. Lo importante es que estás bien. Ambos lo estamos.

Esas palabras servían mejor a su propósito. Danny no estaba seguro de por qué pero incluso sonaban más sinceras. John era un padre preocupado con malas elecciones de palabras. La intención, supuso, valía.

Steven se relajó en su sitio, todavía luciendo inquietantemente solemne pero más... humano al mismo tiempo.

Sí.

Estaba claro que los McGarrett tenían un severo problema de comunicación.

—Steven —dijo Danny, tras otro silencio. Se preguntó cómo actuarían los McGarrett en una reunión familiar de los Williams y fue una idea hilarante—. Nos esperan en el centro pronto.

—Vete hijo. Estoy bien y tienes que preocuparte por _ti_.

Los ojos de John se mantuvieron en su hijo, que estaba parado con lo que parecía ser una expresión de «no hay nada malo en el mundo, no sé de qué estás hablando» y Danny supo que había un significado oculto en el intercambio que no llegaba a comprender.

Quizá no estaban tan perdidos en su relación como parecía.

* * *

Danny habría protestado por no poder conducir su propio auto de no ser por la creciente molestia en su rodilla, un recordatorio que no era buen día. Tiró de su asiento hacia atrás, aliviado de no tener que cumplir una tarea fútil. Decidió que podría aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar a su acompañante temporal.

No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre Steven McGarrett.

Había esperado un soldado de rígido porte y filosos gestos en los pensamientos que habían hecho resonancia con la imagen de su archivo. Usualmente no se dejaba guiar por ideas preconcebidas respecto a las personas y estaba convencido que las primeras impresiones también podían ser engañosas pero, con sinceridad, lo que había leído se adecuaba bastante bien a lo que había visto. Danny esperaba que la palabra que más retumbaría con la persona que proyectaba Steven fuera «_control_» porque era algo que había respirado, aprendido, ejercitado durante la mitad de su vida.

Daba la impresión que todos sus movimientos eran tan hábiles como calculados, meticulosos en la gracia que escondía la repetición.

La conversación con Rachel Cranston, jefa del departamento de psicología del centro hawaiano de la Fundación, había sido escueta cuanto mucho. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que ella sería tan cuidadosa era que no sabían que los sentidos de Steven estaban aletargados. Lo que dejaba toda una serie de preguntas en las que Danny no debería involucrarse.

Se obligó a mirar hacia afuera. Llevaba más de ocho meses viviendo en Hawái —todavía faltaba más de un año para que el contrato de Stanley terminase— y le seguía pareciendo inusual lo colorido que era todo en esa isla. Quería decir que extrañaba New Jersey pero era una nostalgia suave y serena, muy distinta a la de los primeros meses. Su Grace estaba incluso feliz en esa isla desde que los horarios de Danny se habían abierto un poco y podían pasar más tiempo juntos. No había mucho que hacer en una isla para un perfilador y al parecer no había mucho que hacer respecto a guías y centinelas en general. Su relación con Rachel tenía altas y bajas. Y ya había dejado de acusarlo de querer sabotear la relación de Stan con Grace, lo que era un gran avance en su libro.

O tal vez, y solo tal vez, Danny comparaba su vida con la de Steven y entendía que decía agradecer no tener tantas complicaciones como el centinela.

—¿Cuál de los cinco sentidos es el que te falta originalmente?

McGarrett le lanzó una mirada que fue demasiado larga para su comodidad.

—Ojos en la calle —le dijo a Steven, el reproche claro en su tono—. Tengo una hija y no quiero morir joven.

Steven pestañeó en confusión. Sus ojos volvieron al frente.

—Asumiré que no es el oído porque la doctora Cranston temía que nos escucharas. ¿Es el tacto? ¿El olfato? Siempre he creído que el olfato es el más molesto de los sentidos.

Estaba divagando. La verdad era que no le gustaba demasiado la quietud.

—Es de los sentidos más útiles —replicó Steven pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza en aquiescencia—. Aunque tiene sus desventajas.

Eso le dejaba tres opciones.

—¿Tengo que adivinar entre los que faltan? —preguntó—. No imagines que voy a quedarme callado todo el viaje hasta el centro. Y quiero escuchar tu versión de lo que pasó en la casa de tu padre.

—No mientras conduzco.

—¿Los del centro saben que tus sentidos están fallando?

—Es normal que después de una sobrecarga sensorial los sentidos no vuelvan al mismo nivel de inmediato. Sumando a lo que pasó con Hesse, bueno, es algo a considerar.

Danny examinó el perfil de McGarrett.

—Tomaré eso como un «_no, ellos no tienen la más remota idea_» si no te importa.

—Ellos no tienen la más remota idea —acordó Steven, con una media sonrisa adornando su expresión. El por qué estaba sonriendo era algo que escapaba a la comprensión de Danny—. Pero sigue siendo cierto. Es normal que los sentidos no respondan exactamente una vez que fueron sobrecargados.

Eso no era preocupante ni nada.

—¿Te ha pasado antes?

Se ganó otra mirada cautelosa.

—¿Algo de esto tiene que ir en tu informe o no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo?

—Lo siento —dijo Danny, preguntándose si estaba sonando como un perturbado científico loco de repente—. Es el trabajo, ¿sabes? No puedes apagar a un investigador. Y tampoco me gusta el silencio. Vengo de una familia grande y eso es algo que no tenemos los Williams, es como nuestra criptonita. No quería incomodarte.

Steven volvió a mirarlo, esta vez en serio. Los ojos, de un color que hacía eco dentro de él como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lugar que no llegaba a precisar, se quedaron en su rostro por un intervalo extraordinariamente largo. Se negó a huir de esa mirada penetrante.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no te callas nunca? —preguntó Steve, finalmente.

Danny mordió la primera respuesta instintiva, deseando que su cuerpo se quedase quieto bajo el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podía sentirse atrapado en su _propio_ auto por la mirada de una persona.

—Hay ciertos momentos.

—Nadie me llama Steven —dijo McGarrett, un poco brusco. Su atención se dirigió exclusivamente hacia la carretera.

Exhaló, libre por fin de los ojos del centinela. —¿Me lo estás informando para que deje de llamarte así o es un comentario sin razón?

—¿Haces eso? —preguntó mientras dividía su atención entre la carretera y Danny nuevamente—. ¿Arrojar palabras una detrás de otra esperando que tengan sentido?

A veces.

—No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta —objetó—. No debes ser descortés con alguien que te ayudó.

Los ojos de Steven eran brillantes. Danny vio la esquina de su boca levantarse.

—Mis disculpas, sir Daniel. Olvidé mencionar lo mucho que me conmueve que le haya brindado el honor de su presencia a este humilde servidor.

Soltó un bufido. —Por alguna razón no creo que _humilde_ sea una palabra habitual que usen para describirte.

* * *

Nunca había entregado a un centinela fugitivo al centro de guías y centinelas así que no sabía qué debía esperar. Una comitiva de recepción no era una de esas cosas, a pesar que no sabía si calificaba de ese modo.

Danny no se sentía feliz con la idea de dejar a Steven en ese edificio, lo que era una idea un poco... extraña. E inquietante, dado que apenas lo conocía. Se suponía que ese había sido el trato, además. Que él podría visitar a su padre si luego dejaba que Danny lo escoltase de nuevo al centro. Y era por su bienestar.

Steve estaría mejor dentro de los confines de la Fundación que corriendo por una isla con los sentidos descontrolados. Quizá fuera tan normal como el decía que era, no lo dudaba en absoluto, pero el tipo había estado en control de sus sentidos durante quince años por su cuenta y la mera idea debía estar enloqueciéndolo.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Él no era un experto. Apenas era un perfilador temporalmente asignado a tratar los problemas de los guías y centinelas que el centro en Hawái no se encargaba de tratar.

Y aún así.

—Gracias —murmuró Steven, con finalidad terminante en su voz. Su rostro era tan solemne que le dolía y se había girado mayormente hacia el edificio de la Fundación, que se veía impecable desde el exterior—. Por ayudarme a ver a mi padre.

Danny reprimió el impulso de agarrar su brazo y pedirle que arrancara el auto, que se fuera lo más lejos posible. Era un pensamiento estúpido e irracional, tan alejado de lo que siempre acostumbraba que supuso que el cansancio o el dolor estaban enloqueciéndolo lenta y atrozmente.

Su rodilla iba a doler mucho más el día de mañana.

—Es tu padre. Tenías todo el derecho a verlo —rebatió, con suave tristeza llenando su pecho en el pensamiento de que nadie le dijese que si su propio padre estaba bien o mal tras un brutal ataque como el que habían tenido John y Steven—. Aún no puedo creer que se hayan negado a darte la información.

Empezaba a comprender por qué a Kono parecía no gustarle trabajar con esa gente.

Quería preguntarle a Steven sí le habían dicho lo que estaba pasando con él, si de verdad ellos no sabían todo lo que él sentía, pero la verdad era que no sería bien recibido por alguien que, a todas luces, odiaba que lo cuestionaran.

—Oye —lo llamó, al ver que extendía el brazo para abrir la puerta del auto—. Me hiciste perder mucho tiempo hoy y seguro vas a tener que encargarte de arreglar los líos en los que te metiste por… tu permiso. Pero todavía quiero tu testimonio sobre lo que pasó. ¿Te importaría si vengo mañana?

Danny sacó una tarjeta con su número. Las primeras tarjetas que habían impreso tenían el nombre equivocado —Donald Williams realmente no tenía la misma gracia que su nombre— pero la segunda tanda había llegado un par de días atrás y leer la versión correcta en prolijas letras fue más agradable de lo que debería.

Las cejas de Steven se juntaron pero tomó la tarjeta obedientemente. Acarició las letras en ligera contemplación.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —le dijo Danny, mirándolo con fijeza para hacerle llegar la intención escondida. Era una idea insubstancial y él lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras se le escaparan de la lengua—. ¿Está bien?

Una sonrisa estúpidamente irritante creció, parsimoniosa, en la cara de Steven. Esa sonrisa auguraba todo tipo de problemas.

—Qué dulce en preocuparse por mí, agente Williams.

Puso los ojos en blanco en lo previsible que era esa contestación. Se lo merecía por tratar de ser un buen samaritano.

—Puedes bajarte de mi auto, McGarrett.

Una expresión soberbia había reemplazado el estoicismo previo con la aparición de esa sonrisa.

—Sí, señor.

El tono arrogante llegó hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Danny no sabía dejar ir las cosas. Golpearse la cabeza contra algo sólido, como el tablero de su auto, no parecía tan mala idea de repente.

* * *

Fue sorprendente ver que Kono estaba también en la entrada, acompañando a la diminuta comitiva que esperaba a Steve. La imagen de ella junto al guardia de seguridad que había visto esa mañana junto con la conversación en el teléfono tuvieron sentido repentinamente con un clic en su cabeza. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero decidió que la cercanía de los centinelas en los alrededores pondría en peligro el trabajo del hombre, si lo que Danny pensaba era correcto, y la cerró.

El rostro de Kono era una hermosa visión, simplemente. Era la primera impresión que le había dado a Danny. El hecho de relacionarla con un tiburón era gracioso y apropiado en partes iguales.

—¡Danny! —Lo saludó ella con una sonrisa. Danny sintió la tensión escurrirse a través de su cuerpo—. Este es mi primo Chin Ho Kelly. Te hablé de él, ¿recuerdas?

El informante secreto-_no_-tan-secreto, imaginaba.

—Lo recuerdo. Nos habíamos visto ya esta mañana pero no creo que nos hayan presentado.

Chin Ho le dio una mirada que le dijo que sí, había captado la doble declaración. Empezaba a preguntarse si la fuga de McGarrett había sido realmente una fuga solitaria.

—Fue una especie de crisis hoy —admitió con facilidad, sus ojos fijos en Steven—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien —respondió el centinela, tan ecuánime como había estado con su padre. Le dio la impresión que diría exactamente lo mismo si tenía una pierna rota o se estaba desangrando.

—Vio que su padre estaba bien —dijo Danny, haciendo un gesto de calma y tratando de mantener la acusación fuera de su voz—. Y está aquí para seguir con el tratamiento que se supone que tiene que hacer.

—Tu doctora te está esperando —avisó Jane—. Cancelaremos el equipo de búsqueda ahora que están aquí.

—¿El equipo de búsqueda?

Danny creyó que habían suspendido esa parte del protocolo con su llamado.

Jane le dio una mirada de disculpa. —La doctora Victor insistió.

—Vine para ofrecerme de voluntaria para el equipo cuando no pude encontrarte, pero veo que nuestro amigo te encontró sin ayuda —agregó Kono, dándole otra de sus grandes sonrisas.

—Pensé que era difícil esconder cosas en una isla —replicó Danny.

Los dos primos se rieron.

—¿Realmente te encuentras bien, _brah_? —preguntó Kono, regresando a Steven con inquietud evidente tatuada en sus rasgos y la sonrisa desvaneciéndose en un parpadeo—. Apenas podía sentir tu presencia hoy.

—Estoy bien —repitió McGarrett, confirmando la teoría de Danny sobre el uso indiscriminado del término «bien». Le concedería que sonaba casi convincente esa segunda vez. Steven se aclaró la garganta, avanzando como si estuviese en una misión y no tenía tiempo para perder—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes de ver a la doctora.

—Tenemos el teléfono nuevo listo. Tiene el mismo número que el que se rompió —dijo Jane, con una sonrisa fácil, mientras trataba de igualarle el paso. Era difícil, en realidad, dado que McGarrett se alejaba a grandes zancadas. Chin Ho les dio una mirada a Danny y a Kono antes de darse la vuelta y seguirlos.

Steven se sumergió en el centro sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

En la mañana, Danny se encontró pensando en que no era una perspectiva agradable el tener que presentarse en la Fundación y decidió que la tarea podía esperar un día más, pese a que no era lo ideal ni era algo que haría en otras circunstancias. Aparte de que era probable que lo que había pasado con Steve aún se mantuviera fresco en la mente de todos y la presencia de Danny solo echase más leña al fuego, su rodilla —tal y como había anticipado— dolía más de lo que se sentía cómodo con admitir.

Lo había despertado en la madrugada a modo protesta por todo el movimiento y esfuerzo al que la había sometido y no tenía reparos en mostrarle lo mucho que resentía su descuido, impiéndole descansar bien. No podía pasar mucho tiempo ignorando el problema y estaba seguro que no quería ver a Olivia Victor en esas condiciones.

Y estaba vaticinando que tendría que hacerlo.

Ella le había dicho a Danny que debía dejarle los asuntos del centro a su propio mecanismo interno, después de todo, y él había hecho _exactamente_ lo contrario. El hecho de que la doctora no hubiese cancelado el equipo de búsqueda hasta que Danny estuvo allí fue otra cosa que no le gustaba del todo. Hablaba de una falta de una fluida comunicación entre ellos, o falta de confianza. No había tratado directamente con el centro hawaiano hasta ese momento por lo que no podía contrastar nada con su experiencia.

A pesar que había una diferencia apreciable entre los centinelas que entraban en línea, gracias tanto a la cantidad de sentidos que tuvieran acentuados como al control que debían tener o, incluso, debido a un vínculo estable, los guías representaban cierto... riesgo. Sin importar el nivel, un guía podía bien interpretar tu estado de animo y leerte. Los guías que entraban en línea recibían un entrenamiento acelerado debido a que su campo estaba en un plano más... Mental. Más ligado a lo emocional, también. Muchos de los latentes, especialmente los que parecían más empáticos, incluso recibían una intensa introducción para estar preparados en caso de una eventual activación.

Danny no conocía los detalles debido a que su genética defectuosa lo había dejado fuera de todo ello más temprano que tarde en su vida.

Nadie lo culparía si decía tomar un descanso antes de someterse a un encuentro con un guía de alto nivel que estaba descontento con él. Daba la impresión que Olivia Victor sería un dolor de cabeza si le daba espacio y a él no le gustaba la idea de hacer enojar a un león, gracias.

—Oye, Danny —Meka lo saludó, entrando por la puerta con una expresión inquieta y obligándole a mirar en dirección a la entrada—. Cuando no te vi en la cola para tu café, supuse que debía venir a echar un vistazo.

Danny y Meka bebían el mejor café de la zona, en Kaila. Ser un cliente fiel con una rutina conocida siempre ayudaba a notar los cambios de patrones en el comportamiento. Meka Hanamoa era, además de un vecino, uno de los oficiales del departamento de policía que más le agradaba. Si bien habían trabajado juntos más bien poco, Danny no tenía nada que objetar contra su ética ni contra su compañerismo.

Le había dejado una llave de repuesto para casos extremos. Suponía que sentir que no podía moverse sin una sacudida violenta de dolor calificaba como uno de ellos.

—Amy me dijo que no te veías muy bien —comentó, dejándole un vaso plástico con su café en la mesa cercana al sofá.

El aroma fue como un bálsamo para la pesadez en su cabeza.

—_Bendito seas_.

Meka se rio, la preocupación resplandeciente en su postura.

—Escuché que tuviste una aventura interesante ayer.

Kono, definitivamente, tenía razón en una cosa. Sin importar cuál fuera, Hawái no era un lugar para mantener secretos.

—Los chismes vuelan —declaró.

—McGarrett ha tenido problemas desde que llegó —comentó Meka. Danny esperaba que su simpatía fuera para Steve—. Ha estado entrando y saliendo del centro en las últimas semanas. Lo de su padre debió ser el colmo.

Danny había tratado de no pensar en ello directamente, sabiendo que no era una discusión agradable de tener.

Pese a que había tratado casos similares, lo que había pasado con Steven era bastante único y particular. No meramente había sufrido una sobrecarga sensorial después de quince años con un cuasi perfecto dominio sobre sus sentidos sino que había sido amenazado en su territorio y había tenido que luchar por la supervivencia de su familia, los que eran algunos de los disparadores por excelencia para los centinelas.

Sintió algo helado deslizándose por su espina dorsal en el pensamiento y su estómago dio un vuelco momentaneo. No era una sorpresa que estuviera tan descontrolado todo en él.

—Le permiten salidas transitorias y esas cosas, ¿cierto?

Trató de imprimirle humor a su pregunta para que no pareciera una acusación. Se sentía mejor, ante la duda, ser cauteloso.

—No es una prisión —dijo Meka, el toque de una sonrisa en su voz mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cocina—. Es normal que con un centinela de clase alta sean más precavidos. Considerando todo.

Probablemente sí, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan incorrecto?

Meka apareció con una bolsa de hielo unos momentos después y Danny tomó la pista. Se acomodó en el sillón, estirando su pierna para apoyarla en uno de los almohadones más cercanos y apretó la bolsa contra su rodilla.

—Lo tienen muy controlado en el centro —comentó.

—No sé cómo será en el continente, la verdad es que aquí todo es muy… estructurado cuando se trata de centinelas y guías.

—Nueva Jersey está dentro de la jurisdicción de Washington así que no tenemos un centinela propio, no como aquí —contestó. Danny había tratado con muchos centinelas en su trabajo pero rara vez con los más poderosos. Él era un agente más en el continente y solía tratar cosas puntuales—. Y no es igual que aquí.

Había un puñado de centinelas de clase beta conocidos en Estados Unidos, cientos de los que tenían tres sentidos y muchísimos más de los que tenían uno o dos.

—Bueno, también hay mucho de mitología mezclada —dijo Meka—. No hay muchos como McGarrett en este lado del pacífico. Kalakaua está cerca pero ella es _kahu mālama_ y en su familia se cree que es por la línea de sangre y eso. McGarrett es una rareza por donde se mire.

Uh.

—¿Conoces bien a su familia?

—¿A los McGarrett? —Esperando la contestación de Danny, Meka bebió un sorbo de su propio café—. No tienen tanta historia aquí. No como los Kalakaua.

Y aún así McGarrett consideraba esa isla su _territorio_. Resultaba curioso.

—¿Necesitas algo más antes de que me vaya?

* * *

Al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en su apartamento. Recordaba que Meka le había alcanzado los analgésicos recetados para el malestar en su rodilla y que se había tomado el tiempo para prepararle un aperitivo antes de irse —el doctor había aconsejado no tomar las medicinas con el estómago vacío, a fin de cuentas.

El resto era borroso.

Había cerrado los ojos con la intención de descansar la vista y luego... luego todo había cambiado.

Pero sabía que estaba soñando.

No tanto por el paisaje que lo rodeaba, una copia refleja de su lugar favorito en la isla de Oahu y un sitio que visitaba ocasionalmente, sino por las suaves pinceladas monótonas que reemplazaban la vivida experiencia de los colores. Siempre, desde que había hallado esa parada de descanso, había creído que era un sitio hermoso. Y le ayudaba a pensar, además. Representaba a la vez cercanía y comodidad, no muy lejos del océano como para no saber en dónde se hallaba y no muy lejos del cemento para olvidar de dónde venía. Un punto medio entre dos mundos.

Quizá esa era la razón por la que ahora fuese un escenario más de sus sueños azules.

Inhaló profundamente, sin estar seguro de qué hacer. El aire se sentía fresco y limpio contra su cara pero era el tacto lo que más le asombraba. Casi podía sentir el frío de la pared en la acostumbraba sentarse bajo sus manos. No sentía el peso de su cuerpo ni el cansancio que, sabía, debería estar sintiendo.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado ese mundo en azul y Danny tenía la sensación que no estaba solo. Estaba esperando, en cualquier momento, la aparición de alguno de los dos visitantes que había tenido en su último sueño. El recuerdo se sentía tan lejano en el tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había pasado. ¿Fue antes de llegar a Hawai? ¿Después de que se mudó?

Percibió que algo se movía a su izquierda por una sombra que captó por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza lentamente, ignorando algunos mechones de su pelo que se sacudieron por la brisa.

Unos ojos oscuros como pozos sin fondo, estaban fijos en él. Si el juego de plumas blancas y negras no le había dado la pista de la especie a la que pertenecía, el color perlado de las plumas levantadas que rodeaban su cabeza era lo que le daría la idea.

Un águila harpía.

No era el animal que había esperado.

—Hola, cariño —saludó.

El águila emitió un sonido que parecía un lamento y se encogió sobre sí misma, como si estuviera herida.

Por un segundo, Danny no tenía idea de qué hacer. Tal vez debería pedir ayuda y, sin embargo, justo como había pasado la primera vez, no se sentía empujado a alejarse.

Se acercó un poco, con mucha lentitud y cuidado, y estiró la mano para alcanzar a su acompañante.

El ave cerró los ojos en un permiso que él no merecía y se apoyó contra sus dedos por un breve momento.

—Quieres decirme algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Danny. La plumas le hacían cosquillas en la punta de los dedos—. Alguien te está haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

Una sensación desagradable se extendía por el centro su pecho, una pena que arrastraba haber oído el doloroso sonido del águila y la sensación de impotencia que había traído consigo ese quejido lastimero que no sabía que eran capaces de hacer.

Los ojos del águila se abrieron de nuevo y había una pesada sombra de dolor en su mirada.

Danny se despertó.

* * *

Buscó su teléfono a tientas, maldiciendo en voz baja el haber sido arrastrado nuevamente a la conciencia y la pesadez. Pese a que no había tenido ningún sentido lógico, Danny tenía la sensación que se había perdido la parte más importante del sueño, la que contenía una pieza fundamental de un rompecabezas desconocido, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a dormir e intentar recuperar el momento.

No obstante, tenía que contestar primero.

Todavía no era su horario habitual para dormir y la llamada podría ser de Grace. Solían hablar en los días que ella pasaba el tiempo con su madre, al menos una vez y Danny se había perdido su llamada de la mañana por ir al centro.

La custodia compartida había sido una lucha difícil de conquistar y el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Danny deleitaba en la idea de no perder tiempo con su hija. Su monito no sería una niña pequeña para siempre y tenerla con él la mitad del tiempo le dejaba más espacio para verla crecer sin sentir que se estaba perdiendo su vida, lo que era algo que había hecho su vida mejor en esa isla en la que no tenía prácticamente a nadie más de su familia cerca.

—Hola, monito —saludó, apresuradamente una vez que apretó el botón correcto. El rosado del anochecer se filtraba por la ventana y Danny agradeció haber tenido la buena conciencia de pedirse un día en el trabajo—. No encontraba el teléfono.

Al no escuchar la cantarina voz de su hija al otro lado de la línea, se le ocurrió mirar el identificador.

Número desconocido.

—_¿Así saludas a todos tus testigos potenciales?_ —preguntó una voz ronca, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se extendió por varios latidos—. _Estoy intrigado, agente Williams._

Danny agradeció no haber encendido las luces.

Podía pretender que no se había ruborizado como una colegiala en la penumbra que prevalecía en su sala.

—Esperaba otro llamado.

La risa de McGarrett no tenía ningún atractivo, se dijo. _—Obviamente._

El cerebro de Danny podía estar adormecido por el cansancio y los analgésicos. Eso no quería decir que no podía saltar a las conclusiones inevitables. Era un modo por defecto.

—¿Está todo bien, Steven?

—Steve —lo corrigió la voz—. _Dijiste que te llamara si necesitaba algo._

—¿Te sientes mal? —insistió Danny, sintiéndose súbitamente preocupado y recordando sus conclusiones tempranas sobre el centinela. Su pierna no estaba tan adolorida como esperaba—. ¿Son tus sentidos?

—_Mis sentidos están bien, Danny_ —replicó. Había un deje de suavidad en el tono que no llegaba a comprender—. _Están volviendo a la normalidad, ya te lo dije._

—¿Estás seguro?

—_¿Quieres que te diga lo que escucho en la otra habitación para comprobar?_ —dudó, sonando un poco más irritado y menos comprensivo—. _Porque eso sería una violación de la privacidad, pero la haré si eso quieres._

Cierto.

_Cierto_.

Ni al padre ni al hijo les gustaba mostrar otra cosa que no fuera invulnerabilidad.

—Solo estaba expresando una racional inquietud por tu salud.

—_Estoy bien._

—Si tienes todo controlado, entonces... ¿Qué necesitas?

—_¿Por qué necesitaría algo? Tal vez solo quería escuchar tu voz. No especificaste las razones por las que debería llamarte._

De todas las personas a las que podría encontrarse en esa isla y necesitaran una mano, Danny _tenía_ que ofrecerle su ayuda a un imbécil.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

—Voy a colgar —avisó, con su mejor voz de _no estoy para juegos._

Había tenido ganas de relajarse, aprovechar el tiempo sin obligaciones pero no había tenido mucho éxito. El dolor en su pierna no era igual que en la mañana pero perder el día por estar en reposo no era buena forma de aliviar su humor de perros.

Tendría que tomarlo con calma en los siguientes días.

—_¿Ya te quieres deshacer de mí?_ —El tono de Steve había cambiado de nuevo—. _Y yo que creía que nos estábamos llevando bien_.

«_Aunque eso no pareció haber importado ni un poco ayer,» _pensó Danny con un poco de mezquino resentimiento. Kono había sido quien lo había acompañado hasta su auto y se había ofrecido, incluso, a llevarlo a su casa para ahorrarle molestias. Meka y su familia le habían dado una mano durante el día.

Pero, de nuevo, Steve no lo conocía del mismo modo. Para él, Danny solo era el agente del FBI que lo había ayudado y al que, aparentemente, no le importaba molestar.

Y así debía ser.

Era _Danny _quien se involucraba demasiado con sus casos. Jamás aprendió a no hacerlo.

—Bien, sí. Voy colgar ahora.

—_Espera, no, yo- yo quería asegurarme que estabas bien..._ —Si bien dudaba que esa fuera la cuestión original por la que había llamado, Steve parecía comprometido a seguir con ese tema ahora—. _Te veías cansado cuando te fuiste del centro ayer. Y hoy no apareciste._

Danny se enderezó en el sofá, preguntándose si todavía estaba dormido.

—¿Por qué importa?

Steve dejó pasar unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—_¿Por qué me ayudaste aunque te dijeron que no te involucres conmigo?_

Con toda honestidad, Danny no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo responderle. Se había sentido como lo correcto el ayudarle.

—¿Quién dijo que-?

Steve soltó un bufido que goteaba incredulidad.

—Es una vieja herida de la universidad, mi rodilla —contestó a la cuestión menos difícil, ignorando las que todavía no tenían respuestas. No estaba seguro si podría encontrar alguna—. No es nada que el tiempo no arregle.

—_Me alegra escuchar eso._

Steve no le señaló la evasiva. Y, en realidad, no había esperado que lo hiciera.

Lo que más le asombraba era que sonaba realmente sincero.

—_También quería que agendes este número_ —continuó Steve, su voz tomando un matiz diferente—. _No tenía una tarjeta conmigo para darte ayer_.

—Considera tu número agendado —dijo. Nunca, jamás comprendería cómo funcionaba la mente de algunas personas. Los centinelas y los guías lo sorprendían en ocasiones—. ¿Eso es todo? Iré a verte, ya sabes. Tengo que tomar tu declaración. Cuánto antes terminemos con esto, mejor.

Y así podría cerrar el caso Hesse de una vez por todas, olvidarse de Steven McGarrett y volver a su ordinaria rutina.

Hubo otra dolorosa pausa que le puso los nervios de punta. No estaba seguro si Steve lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no.

—_Es a tu hija a quien le dices 'monito', ¿cierto?_ —preguntó Steve y era una duda tan inesperada que Danny no sabía qué hacer con ella. Parpadeó—. _¿Tiene algún apodo para ti?_

No pudo detener su sonrisa.

Si había un tema que no lo cansaría jamás, ese tema era su Grace.

—Ella tiene, de hecho, un apodo para mí.

—_¿Cuál es?_

Se rio en voz baja.

—Eso es algo entre mi hija y yo, Steve. —Le lanzó una mirada rápida a su reloj de pared, sorprendiéndose con lo cansado que se sentía—. Voy a tratar de dormir ahora y deberías hacer lo mismo. El descanso es bueno.

—_¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?_

—Los analgésicos, ya sabes.

—_Sí... lo sé. Te veo mañana, entonces._

Se las había arreglado para que fuese una pregunta y una afirmación a la vez.

—Eso espero. Dependerá si puedo caminar —bromeó. A Steve no pareció causarle gracia—. Oye, gracias por la preocupación.

—_No estaba preocupado. Estaba expresando una racional inquietud por tu salud._

Danny rodó los ojos, su humor más ligero.

Su atención volvió a posarse en el reloj de la pared. Sí, todavía tenía tiempo de llamar a Grace antes de volver a dormir.

—Di «_buenas noches_», Steven.

—_Buenas noches, Steven._

* * *

**Notas**:

Si bien la palabra para centinela es _kū uaki_, también voy con _kahu_ porque representa más el papel del centinela que tiene en este universo.

**Kahu mālama.** Custodio, cuidador.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Danny no solía pensar mucho en el significado detrás de las imágenes de un sueño. Realmente no era algo que le atrajera. Las teorías relativas al campo del inconsciente eran vastas y existían numerosas formas de interpretar las visiones dadas en el descanso —algunas más extravagantes que otras, la verdad— pero jamás se había interesado especialmente en darle un sentido a sus propios sueños ni estaba seguro de que podría hallarle alguno. No podía decir que se le escapaba la sensación de repetición ocacional, pero tampoco fuera más que un mero detalle que no valía la pena retener.

Hasta que entre sus sueños recientes, los más llamativos, los que recordaba, aparecieron un águila harpía, una pantera oscura con ojos brillantes y un lobo que no era lobo, por supuesto.

Danny había tenido la certeza, en cada uno de los sueños, que los animales le estaban queriendo decir algo en particular. Todo el asunto, que prometía ser un dolor de cabeza permanente, lo estaba exasperando. ¿Por qué los mensajes de los sueños tenían que llegar codificados? El mundo sería más sencillo con un poco de orientación. Ninguna de esas apariciones se sentían como casualidades.

No tenía que ser importante. Bien podría ser que, como de costumbre, estuviesen saltando en su cabeza —en palabras de su hermana pequeña— teorías _paranoides_. Quizá debería olvidarse de todo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que _hubiera_ algún mensaje oculto y no fueran ideas suyas para encontrarle razones a lo inexplicable?

No sería la primera vez.

—¿Cómo está tu rodilla hoy? —preguntó Meka. Estaba tomando la costumbre de darse una vuelta por su apartamento antes de irse a trabajar, para su consternación.

No era que no apreciara el gesto, que era algo agradable y sorprendentemente sensible, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a la benigna atención. No se sentía bien quitarle tiempo con su familia a su amigo.

—Bien.

Meka hizo un gesto y se detuvo a medio camino. Danny se quedó quieto bajo su examen, sabiendo que era mejor así.

—¿_Seguro_ que estás bien? —dudó, sus cejas encontrándose sobre su nariz.

—Sí. —No quería sonar tan cortante, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y trató de suavizar el tono—. Estoy bien, de verdad. _Siempre_ estoy de mal humor cuando me duele la rodilla.

Meka parecía más simpático y comprensivo de lo que sentía que merecía.

—Tal vez deberías pedirte unos días más en el trabajo, ¿sabes? McGarrett no se irá a ninguna parte por lo que escuché —Ante el desconcierto evidente que seguro había asomado en su cara, Meka se explicó—. Están llamando a guías del continente para que vengan a una entrevista.

_Uh._ No era inesperado, dado lo que le habían dicho de la condición de Steve la última vez. Suponía que en el centro estarían esperando un desfile de guías óptimos con la esperanza que fueran compatibles y Danny tenía la impresión que el centinela iba a odiar cada minuto.

Podía simpatizar con la idea, pero no era del todo una simpatía generosa. Que el centro tuviese tanto poder y control sobre las decisiones de los guías y centinelas era otra de las razones por las que se alegraba de no formar parte de ese mundo completamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Por protocolo avisan a la policía de la llegada de guías o centinelas de alto rango. Movilizar tantos guías es algo difícil de esconder y a muchos se sienten nerviosos con todo eso —dijo Meka, con una sonrisa brillante—. Y ya sabes que no hay secretos en la isla.

—Entonces descartaron a todos los guías en Hawái.

—No hay tantos guías en Hawai'i, ¿recuerdas? —rebatió Meka, con rapidez—. Aquí son raros, más _raros_ que los centinelas.

Danny movió la cabeza en aceptación. Cuánto más grande es un lugar, mayor cantidad de centinelas aparecen para proteger el territorio y cuántos más centinelas, más guías eran probables de aparecer. Esa era la ecuación y siempre habrían menos guías que centinelas. Aquellos de bajo nivel no necesitaban especialmente de un vínculo que los estabilizara porque los sentidos solían compensarse entre sí. Y los centinelas nivel delta y épsilón eran los que abundaban.

En Hawái la mayoría eran latentes o mundanos.

—Los que calificaban como posibles candidatos ya están en un vínculo con un centinela o no tienen el nivel de McGarrett —continuó Meka, arrancándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Creo que la única guía que calificaba fue rechazada hace unos días.

—_Auch_.

Eso debió ser duro, si se tenía en cuenta lo poderoso que era Steven y lo poderoso que podría ser _ese_ vínculo de dos que estaban al mismo nivel. Danny se preguntó si era muy atrevido de su parte preguntarle los detalles a Steve.

—Sí —murmuró Meka—. Pero aparentemente lo tomó bien.

—¿Aparentemente?

—¿Escuchaste algún escándalo?

Danny lo pensó. Su última semana había estado saturada de las noticias sobre McGarrett pero sólo referidas al incidente en la casa de su padre y también a su escapada del centro, obviamente. Y eso fue debido a su participación en ese asunto más que a otra cosa.

—No.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, Mek? —bromeó Danny—. Se supone que yo trabajo los casos con centinelas y guías.

Meka se rio. —Soy de aquí, toda la vida. Sé dónde preguntar cosas, Danny. Tal vez deberías pensar en ampliar tu red de contactos en la isla.

—Sí —murmuró, distraídamente. Hizo una mueca cuando se apoyó un poco en su pierna para cambiar de posición y se enderezó—. Tal vez debería.

A Meka no se le escapó el gesto.

—Te aconsejaría que no uses mucho esa pierna por esta semana. Y en serio hombre, ¿has pensado en pedirte un permiso más largo?

* * *

Pese a sus esperanzas, los siguientes días no fueron mejores.

Danny consideró en ir a ver a su médico por un fugaz y efímero segundo, pero, en realidad, no tenía mucho sentido hacer una consulta tan pronto después de la última. Y no era como si fuese la primera vez que su rodilla resentía la vieja herida. Él ya conocía los métodos más comunes para aliviar la hinchazón y también tenía los analgésicos que el doctor Ho le había recetado a principios de semana.

—No hagas a tu padre renegar, Grace —dijo Rachel, ese domingo, cuando llevó a su hija para el cambio temporal. Danny tenía dos semanas enteras para pasar con su hija cada mes.

—Nunca lo hago —Grace se veía incluso angustiada en la mera posibilidad sugerida—. ¿verdad, Danno?

Amaba a esa niña tanto que dolía y no le gustaba la expresión que se había pintado en su rostro, desdibujando la alegría habitual.

Danny le besó la frente antes de sonreírle.

—Por supuesto que nunca me molestas —le aseguró—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algunas películas, monito? Tendremos nuestra noche de películas un poco antes.

La sonrisa de Grace resplandeció de nuevo y ella saltó fuera del alcance de sus brazos para ir a su habitación, donde estaba toda su colección de películas animadas.

Miró a Rachel en aquel momento, solo para sorprenderse de ver una sombra de preocupación semejante a la de Grace en su rostro. Ella rara vez se permitía ser tan abierta en sus emociones, especialmente con él y especialmente con Grace cerca.

—¿De verdad está bien? Podemos arreglar otra semana en el siguiente mes para compensar, Danny. Ya sabes eso.

A veces lamentaba que las cosas con Rachel no hubiesen funcionado. Y si bien el final se había sentido inevitable, Danny estaba seguro que él _nunca_ habría elegido la separación. Tal vez por la comodidad que representaba y la familiaridad contenida. Había sido Rachel, que había renunciado a su vida por haberse enamorado, quien no podía resignarse a eso. Quien no merecía resignarse a eso.

Stanley Edwards le prometía mucha más aventura, le prometía tiempo para ella y tiempo para _ellos_ como pareja. El matrimonio era otra de las pruebas que Danny podría poner en la pila de cosas que no habían funcionado en su vida.

—_Quiero_ que se quede, Rach.

—Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan mal —comentó ella, su expresión suavizándose en algo más cálido—. ¿Estuviste haciendo algún esfuerzo?

—No.

Rachel levantó una ceja.

—Tuve que, uh, salir al campo —explicó. Cualquier otra forma de explicar el haber ayudado a un temporal fugitivo a evadir al sistema haría que Rachel enloqueciera. No que Danny creyera que haber ayudado a Steven era una decisión inteligente. Había sido lo correcto, se había sentido así, pero no era exactamente brillante—. Pero no pensé que hubiera sido para tanto.

Y _eso_ era totalmente honesto.

Le había pasado antes y más de una vez había sido por descuido —su herida no llegaba a calificar como un efecto crónico de la rotura del ligamento anterior cruzado, pero Danny solía forzar mucho a su cuerpo antes— no desde que había aplicado para el FBI y mucho menos desde que había llegado a Hawái. A lo que más se había dedicado desde su llegada a la isla era a ocupar un escritorio y a responder a consultas. Tedioso como era, Danny todavía trabajaba con lo que sabía, con lo que era bueno.

Había sido policía activo hasta que su hija estuvo en sus brazos por primera vez —Grace se había sentido tan frágil y tan delicada, diminuta en sus brazos envuelta en su sábana rosada como un capullo y sus manitas tan pequeñas contra sus dedos. Y en una nota positiva del trabajo como perfilador del FBI, no siempre necesitaban estar presentes en los hechos para participar en una investigación.

Siempre podría tener su tiempo con su hija.

—Si sigues sintiéndote así, llámame —dijo Rachel. Se esforzó en que la orden no sonase como tal, lo que era una suerte de mejora en su relación.

—Gracias, Rach. Y gracias por traerla.

—Estaba ansiosa por venir a verte —replicó ella, una sonrisa divertida apretando sus labios. Dolía ver lo hermosa que era, esa belleza innata que jamás la abandonaba—. Dice que no te cuidas bien si alguien no está vigilando.

—Eso no es-

—Y tengo que concordar con ella, Daniel —comentó. Sonaba más como la Rachel de siempre, un deje de amargura cubriendo la preocupación, y él se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco—. No eres bueno en dejar que se preocupen por ti.

Quizá eso era cierto. Danny no quería detenerse a pensar en ello mucho.

—¡Grace! —llamó, para no perderse en ideas oscuras ahora que tenía su tiempo con su hija—. ¡Ven a saludar a mamá que tiene que irse!

—¡Ya voy!

* * *

—¿Danno?

Su brazo se tensó alrededor de los hombros de su hija mientras se arrastraba de nuevo a la conciencia con una pesadez inusual. Se había sumergido en un descanso sin sueños durante la película porque letras blancas ocupaban el espacio en el que antes habían florecido los dibujos.

—Creo que es hora de que tomes tu remedio.

Y Grace estaba sonando como su abuela.

—Me perdí la parte en la que los monos persiguen a Jane y Tarzan la salva —protestó, su mente tambaleándose un poco entre la somnolencia y la consciencia—. Y... todo lo demás. Lo siento.

—Te veías muy cansado —dijo Grace, había una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Se veía bastante más adulta a los ochos años de lo que le gustaría—. No quería despertarte.

Danny se estiró, sacudiendo los hombros suavemente mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sillón.

Su sala no era especialmente grande pero el apartamento cubría todas las necesidades —tenía dos dormitorios, una cocina no muy pequeña y un lugar para su auto— por lo que no podía quejarse. Hawái era un sitio caro para vivir, por lo que se pensaba con mucha suerte.

—Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para ver películas. Y te terminaste las palomitas. No sé qué tan sincera fue esa excusa.

—Siempre me dices que si estoy cansada, debo descansar —discutió su niña, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

—¿Pero no te digo también que debes compartir? La comida es un asunto serio.

Grace se rio.

—Hay más en la cocina.

Danny bostezó.

—La próxima vez no te duermas si quieres comer, Danno —contestó su hija con un brillo divertido en su mirada—. Oh. ¿Quién es McGarrett?

Él le dio una mirada, parpadeando. —¿McGarrett?

Grace señaló el celular. Danny lo había dejado en la mesita de su sala, una costumbre más que una necesidad, pero había cambiado de posición.

—Llamó mientras estabas dormido pero no atendí. —La intriga resplandecía en los ojos marrones de su hija. Danny no le permitía que ella atendiese su teléfono a menos que reconociese el número—. ¿Quién es?

—Es, uh, es de un caso que trabajé esta semana. —Se frotó los ojos, mientras se acomodaba. Tuvo cuidado al sentarse más derecho en el sillón—. Se suponía que tenía que ir a hablar con él en estos días.

—¿Es importante?

Danny se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono por un momento.

—Nada es más importante que tú —respondió, sin vacilar por un momento. Grace le dio esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar el corazón cada vez—. Ve a traer más palomitas y yo le explicaré a Steve que los días de películas _son_ días de película y no de trabajo. No nos molestará.

Una llamada entrante rompió su concentración.

No era Steve.

Danny oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada, confundido. No escuchó más que el tono por un largo y prolongado instante.

—¿Hola?

Alguien exhaló lentamente al otro lado de la línea. Y la llamada terminó.

—¿Danno? —preguntó Grace, arrastrando su foco de atención de regreso hacia ella y al presente. Por un momento todo a su alrededor se había desdibujado—. ¿Todo está bien?

Danny miró de nuevo se teléfono móvil y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Sí, monito —dijo—. Todo está muy bien.

—No hay más palomitas —comentó, un poco avergonzada. Probablemente se las había terminado todas ella sola—. ¿Quieres que traiga helado?

—¿Necesitas que responda eso?

Las risitas de Grace se escucharon incluso cuando se volvió a la cocina a buscar el helado que quedaba. Tener helado en la heladera era un requisito cuando estás en una isla tropical.

Aprovechó el momento a solas para enviarle un mensaje a Steve, preguntándole cómo estaba y qué necesitaba.

20:58 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]**: _¿Puedes hablar ahora?_

Danny estaba a mitad de una respuesta, letras en negro brotando mansamente contra el fondo blanco, cuando el apellido de Steven apareció en la pantalla. Puso los ojos en blanco en la impaciencia que había en el gesto.

—No podías esperar a que te responda, ¿verdad?

No se molestó en saludar ni hacer una pequeña charla.

—_Tomé el silencio como una afirmación_ —dijo la voz al otro lado con un esperado deje de arrogancia. Apenas conocía al tipo pero Danny realmente tenía la impresión que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya—. _¿No era así?_

Se esforzó en suspirar audiblemente, para hacer llegar su punto.

—Estaba diciéndote que hoy es un día para mi hija y además el trabajo está fuera de la discusión en los fines de semana.

—_No estaba llamándote por trabajo, Danny. Creí que estábamos más allá de eso._

—¿Y por qué me estabas llamando?

—_Mi padre_ —dijo, muy rápidamente—_… A mí padre tiene el alta en el hospital y quería... él quería invitarte a cenar con nosotros por lo que pasó. Ya sabes._

Danny parpadeó. La confusión se volvió más espesa en su cerebro.

—¿Tu padre, un ex policía, quiere cenar conmigo _por_ ayudar a su hijo cuando estaba fugitivo del centro? —preguntó, incrédulo. Pese a que John McGarrett no le daba la impresión de ser muy adepto a seguir las normas, mejor no arriesgarse—. Gracias pero no, gracias.

—¿Ayudaste a un fugitivo, Danno? —preguntó Grace que, por supuesto, tuvo que escuchar esa parte de la conversación en particular. Parecía extrañamente emocionada con la perspectiva.

Y él podía escuchar a Rachel quejándose con claridad absurda.

—Tenía que ver a su papá —le explicó a su hija en susurros vertiginosos—. Y él técnicamente no estaba huyendo cuando lo encontré.

—_Y el centro no es una prisión_ —intervino Steve, como queriendo darle una mano.

—Y el centro no es una prisión. —Hizo eco Danny, no sonando muy convencido.

—_No lo es_ —dijo Steve, habiendo notado la duda que filtraban sus palabras pese a no estar en la misma habitación que él. Sentidos agudizados, por supuesto. No estaba seguro qué tanto podía escuchar—._ Solo… No era un buen momento._

—¿Y ahora sí?

—_Estoy en casa_ —declaró Steve—. _Y he hablado ya algunas veces contigo y un par de amigos en la Marina. ¿Es suficiente prueba de buena voluntad para ti?_

Danny pensaba que todo eso era bueno y agradable, sí, pero un poco demasiado _conveniente_. Por otra parte, no tenía idea de lo que habitual para el centro en esa isla y no estaba seguro si Steve podría contar como una fuente objetiva de información. Quizá solo no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con personas como él.

_—Puedo escuchar tu incredulidad, Danno._

Y sí, obviamente, Steve había escuchado el apodo que su niña le había dado.

—No me llames así —rezongó.

—_Creo que es pegadizo_ —respondió alegremente—. _Y sobre la cena… Podemos hacerla en otro momento. Y nos encantaría que nos presentes tu hija. Si eso no te incomoda. Te advierto que no podrás escaparte porque mi padre no acepta un «_no_» por respuesta._

Danny se rio. Imaginaba que el padre no era el único obstinado en la familia.

—No, me imagino que no lo hará. Por cierto- Estás de muy buen humor, amigo —comentó, sin poder evitarlo. Sonaba, incluso, relajado—. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—_Tal vez recibí buenas noticias. O tal vez simplemente me alegra escucharte._

¿Las buenas noticias eran que estaba cerca de encontrar un guía? ¿Qué el centro estaba dejándolo más libre? ¿Qué sus sentidos estaban mejorando?

¿Y por qué a Danny le importaba eso en absoluto? No era asunto suyo.

—Hmmm.

_—¿Te encuentras bien, Danno?_

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

_—Ruego que me disculpe, sir Daniel._

Se rio en voz baja. —Eres un idiota.

_—No me respondiste. ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas… extraño._

—Estoy bien —replicó. Podía sentir la mirada de Grace—. Tengo que dejarte. Es hora de dormir para mi hija.

_—Bien. Te llamaré para confirmar la cena. Adiós, Danno._

Steve colgó antes que él pudiera decir algo más. El bastardo astuto.

Danny sacudió la cabeza antes de regresar su atención a su hija.

—Es hora de acostarse para los monos. ¿Te lavaste los dientes, monito?

—¿No íbamos a comer helado? —Grace frunció los labios y Danny se rio.

—Pero vamos a la cama, cariño.

—¿Vas a contarme una historia?

—¿_Después_ de todas esas películas?

—¡Quiero una historia de cuando eras niño!


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

El patio de los McGarrett le resultó vagamente conocido. Danny estaba seguro que no había llegado a echar un vistazo la primera vez que estuvo en la casa —no había llegado mucho más allá de la sala, después de todo— y, a pesar de ello, no podía negar la sensación de reconocimiento que lo recorrió cuando puso un pie en el _lanai_. Quizá fuera una idea nacida de lo similar que era la playa en todas partes, una cuasi fotocopia del borde del océano, o quizá un llano ilusionismo conjurado en su cabeza. El atardecer le había dado una tonalidad anaranjada que no le sentaba del todo bien en su mente, como si en realidad el paisaje se hubiera equivocado de colores en la paleta.

Grace hizo un sonido, medio grito-media exclamación, al estar tan cerca del océano. Ni Rachel ni él vivían tan cerca de la costa y Danny hacía unas semanas que no podía darse el lujo de llevarla a la playa. Caminar en la costa no sonaba como un plan ideal desde que su pierna había tomado la rebelión.

—¡Tienen una _playa_! —exclamó su niña.

Danny escuchó la risa de John McGarrett, no muy lejos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! —Se volvió a mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. La idea era clara en su mirada, tan tangible que no necesitaba palabras—. ¿Puedo?

—No trajiste tu traje de baño —le recordó con calma, no queriendo desinflar su entusiasmo—. Pero sí, puedes ir a jugar un rato. Quédate en la orilla, donde pueda verte.

Grace estaba tan contenta que poco le importaron las instrucciones y el hecho de que no se podía meter al agua. En otros tiempos, se habría quejado y habría tratado de convencerlo. Pero la perspectiva de tener algo con lo que entretenerse cuando creía que no tendría compañía había cambiado su humor.

—Tengo algunos juegos guardados pero son viejos —comentó John, una vez que el silencio estuvo lo suficientemente asentado entre ellos y Grace parecía haberlos olvidado—. Eran de mi Mary... Está al teléfono con Steve ahora, muy enojada porque no le dijimos lo que pasó.

Podía simpatizar.

—Si es como alguna de mis hermanas, no decirle las cosas es aún peor.

John esbozó una sonrisa, a sabiendas. —¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

—Dos hermanas y un hermano —respondió. Podía verlos en el ojo de su mente mientras los pensaba, un deje de nostalgia que se arrastraba como una ola—. Y nos llevábamos tan bien como pueden llevarse cuatro personas en una casa mediana. Mi hermana pequeña, Bridget, era un dolor de cabeza.

Ocasionalmente, en tiempo presente, eso también era cierto.

—Mary siempre está enojada conmigo —comentó John, con una sombra de nostalgia tiñendo su expresión—. Y no la puedo culpar. No sé muy bien como hablar con ella ahora.

Considerando que estaba hablando con Steve, se preguntó si Mary sentía que John no estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para alcanzarla y si se sentía desplazada de la esfera pequeña del cariño paterno. No podía juzgar la situación, no obstante, porque no conocía lo suficiente a los McGarrett.

Danny había hecho un punto para llamar a su familia en Nueva Jersey lo bastante seguido como para no sentirse tan lejos cuando se mudó a la isla pero sabía que no era la norma común. Eran cosas de _su_ familia. Los Williams habían pasado gran parte de la vida en el mismo sitio, en los mismos lugares y Danny siempre se había sentido un poco responsable del bienestar de todos ellos.

—Es difícil hablar con los hijos a veces —aseguró—. Me preocupa pensar lo que será Grace cuando llegue a la adolescencia.

John se rio en eso.

—Falta tiempo para eso —lo consoló. Danny sacudió la cabeza en resignación y decidió no pensar demasiado en ese aspecto del futuro en particular. Llegaría, al fin y al cabo—. Has causado una impresión en mi hijo, ¿sabías?

Danny ladeó el rostro para enfocarse en John de nuevo. El patriarca de la familia lo estaba mirando de la misma forma que Steve lo había hecho cuando se conocieron, lo que era ligeramente inquietante teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Espero que sea buena.

John sonrió.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —comentó, sin decirle nada especialmente valioso—. Te traeré una silla para que no hagas tanto esfuerzo.

—No es-

—_Es_ necesario. No discutas con un policía en su casa —replicó con un deje de diversión que Danny había visto en Steve—. ¿A tu Grace le gusta la carne a la parrilla? Podemos preparar otra cosa para ella.

—No tiene ningún problema. Somos una familia de buen comer.

* * *

Grace había decidido quedarse dormida en su regazo. No era muy tarde pero habían tenido una excursión en la escuela y Steve la había mantenido ocupada jugando con la pelota durante un buen rato por lo que cuando se sentó al lado suyo, Danny ya imaginaba que era para dormir. John se había despedido también, diciéndoles que necesitaba levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

—Tiene tu sonrisa —dijo Steve.

—¿Qué?

—Tu hija.

Danny pestañeó, aturdido.

Steven le dio una sonrisa divertida.

—Gracias por mantenerla ocupada —le dijo Danny—... especialmente después de que parecía que te ibas a desmayar cuando te pidió jugar con ella.

—No me iba a desmayar.

—El supercentinela superSEAL no podía temerle a una niña pequeña, por supuesto —se burló. Steve realmente parecía que iba a desmayarse cuando Grace le dirigió la pregunta de sí podía ayudarle con algunos lanzamientos y atrapadas—. No debiste decirle que fuiste jugador de fútbol. Me pidió una pelota para su cumpleaños, ya ves... Una rosada y blanda.

Steven se rio.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo? —dudó—. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez.

—No se puede apagar a un investigador, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve, con un brillo en sus ojos que era difícil de definir—. Estoy bien. Y antes de que insistas, sí, mis sentidos están bien. He estado mejor en estos días y están agradablemente sorprendidos… Aunque todavía creen que lo mejor que puedo hacer es encontrar a mi guía.

La cara de Steve reflejaba exactamente lo poco que le entusiasmaba la idea de hallar un compañero.

—¿Por qué no quieres? —preguntó Danny, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era asunto suyo—. Quiero decir, el vínculo entre guías y centinelas _es_ beneficioso para las dos partes, ¿cierto? Te ayudaría con todo lo de tus sentidos.

Y le ayudaría a quitarse del foco de la Fundación, ya no los tendría respirando por encima de su hombro.

Steve suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el rostro con aire cansado y Danny lamentó haber traído el tema a colación.

—Trabajé con varios guías en la Marina. No tuve problemas con ninguno de ellos, pero no se sentían... correctos del todo. —Su voz estaba llena de resignación distante—. Mi última guía temporal ahora está en un vínculo con un compañero de los SEALs. El centro asoció a Catherine conmigo primero porque él es un centinela de un rango menor.

Exactamente eran esas maquinaciones las que le disgustaban.

Danny sabía que tenían su razón de ser pero igualmente se sentía como un recorte de la libertad que le sentaba muy mal. No sólo se había provocado una innecesaria tensión entre los centinelas sino que tanto Catherine como Steve habían perdido tiempo valioso tratando de forzar un vínculo. Y, a juzgar por la mirada distante en los ojos de Steven, al menos uno de ellos se había ilusionado en vano.

—¿Por eso no quieres tener un guía? —preguntó Danny, cuidando de no alzar la voz. Le acarició el pelo a Grace que se acomodó un poco en la búsqueda de comodidad—. ¿Estás esperando a uno en especial?

Steve no respondió por un par de largos minutos.

—El guía que tenga conmigo no va a poder elegir, ya sabes. Es probable que me envíen a las reservas si no encuentro un guía que pueda acompañarme a mis misiones con los SEALs porque estoy cerca de los años de servicios necesarios... Y Hawai'i es mi hogar. De cualquier forma, tendría que cambiar su vida.

Así que Steven no solo tenía que renunciar a la vida como la conocía sino que también su hipotético guía debería hacerlo. Y el centinela en él, obviamente, se sentía mal por la segunda parte.

Danny se sentía mal por todo.

—¿El ejército no tiene guías de tu nivel?

—La Marina —corrigió sin calor. Sus hombros se desplomaron un poco—. ¿Cuáles crees que fueron los primeros que probaron, Danno? Catherine era la candidata por la que más apostaban. No pudimos vincularnos.

Danny hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera se molestó en hacer la corrección que normalmente haría cuando alguien que no era su hija lo llamaba "Danno".

—Debe ser... difícil para ti.

Steve parpadeó. Un relámpago de emoción atravesó su rostro tan rápido que no pudo identificarlo y luego se escondió de una máscara de suave indiferencia.

—Es lo que es. Las demás fuerzas también enviarán a sus guías, junto con todos los que puedan ser compatibles, si que ellos quieren y no están en un vínculo con otro centinela. No sé que será del futuro, realmente. Por eso me estoy concentrando en cosas sencillas. El Marquis. Las llamadas con mi hermana. Hablar con mi padre. Pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Qué hay sobre la fuerza operativa de la gobernadora de la que hablaba tu padre? —preguntó, ignorando lo último.

Alzó los hombros. —Se la ofreció primero y él creyó que podría interesarme.

—¿Y te interesa?

La boca de Steve arqueó en una sonrisa.

—No suena mal. Mejor que cualquier otra perspectiva por el momento.

—Entonces, no está todo tan mal, ¿cierto? Tus sentidos están mejorando y estás buscando un guía, que probablemente tenga que venir a vivir en lo que todo el mundo llama un paraíso. Y los del centro te están tratando mejor.

—Nunca dejas de pescar información, ¿verdad? El centro... sí, me tratan bien. Se aligeró la tensión desde que la doctora Victor se fue.

Eso era nuevo.

—¿Se fue? ¿Por qué se fue?

—Ella era una guía de mi nivel.

Oh. _Oh_.

—Es la guía que rechazaste.

Las cejas de Steve se alzaron por un momento y luego, sonrió. Fue el extraño tipo de sonrisa que parece cambiar toda la expresión, pulir los bordes y aligerar la tensión. Steve se veía mucho relajado con esa sonrisa.

Objetivamente, Steven McGarrett era un hombre atractivo. Con un rostro expresivo, piernas largas, hombros ajustados y curvas suaves, no las que solían llamar su atención pero, aún así. ¿Subjetivamente? Bueno, ese era una cuestión en la que Danny no se sumergiría más allá de la vaga contemplación.

Sería una mala idea.

—¿Está tan interesado en mí, agente Williams?

Danny sintió que su cara tomaba algo de color en la vergüenza. —Ni un poco.

No necesitaba más complicaciones.

—Aún no me has llamado para hablar sobre el caso de mi padre —dijo Steve, sus ojos pesados, buscando—. No será tu excusa para que nos sigamos viendo, ¿cierto?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya quisieras —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Y te llamaré cuando termine mi permiso. Sé que no tienes problemas de memoria.

La mirada de Steve se enfocó otra vez en su cara, intensa como la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

—¿Tu rodilla está mejor?

—Mi rodilla está mejor, sí, gracias.

Su teléfono cobró vida, una melodía familiar inundando la habitación, y Danny revisó su móvil con cuidado de no molestar a Grace. Frunció el ceño al ver el número.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Steve, parecía un poco exasperado.

Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de poder encerrar la tensión en algún rincón de su mente.

—Nadie —respondió, guardando el teléfono otra vez en su bolsillo con una expresión de fastidio—. Me llegan llamadas desde este número desde hace días. Creo que solo es para molestar.

Había pensado que se habían equivocado en el marcador la primera vez, pero había descartado esa opción tras el acto repetitivo. Fuese quien fuese, tenía un montón de tiempo libre y ganas de molestar. Danny había estado a punto de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared cuando una de esas llamadas lo despertó en la madrugada.

—Supongo que conocen la alegre persona que eres entonces —comentó Steven, sus labios curvándose en una esquina. La rigidez de sus hombros y el aire inquieto que había bailado en él se habían desvanecido.

Danny le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un pequeño puntapié aprovechando la cercanía obligada que les dejaba estar sentados tan cerca en la sala.

—Si no fuera porque te estoy viendo, creería que tú lo estás haciendo para molestarme.

—Nunca haría algo así, Danno.

No puedo evitar reírse ante eso. Era pura mentira.

—Deberíamos ir —le dijo a Steve, mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle—. Grace tiene escuela mañana. Ya es pasada su hora de sueño.

—Vamos entonces, te llevaré.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien para conducir.

—Insisto.

Sí, Steve realmente se parecía a su padre. La idea le dibujó una sonrisa.

Grace se frotó los ojos cuando Danny le tocó el brazo. —¿Ya nos vamos, Danno?

—Sí, monito. Toma tus cosas.

—Pero volveremos otro día, ¿cierto? Steve dijo que podríamos venir a nadar cuando quisiéramos.

—¿Eso dijo? —Danny le lanzó una mirada al aludido, antes de acomodarle el pelo a Grace, sus trenzas se habían desarmado por estar acostada. No pudo evitar sonreírle a la adorable expresión somnolienta de su niña. Ella siempre arrugaba la nariz—. Ya veremos.

—Vas a tener que encargarte de convencerlo, Gracie.

El bostezo de Grace quedó a mitad de camino y ella le sonrió a Steve, como si Danny hubiese dicho que sí. La sonrisa de Steve, que había tambaleado por un segundo, resplandeció.

Sí, aquello podría ser una terrible, pésima idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

—Gracias por traernos, Steve.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a su acompañante.

Danny ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo volvería a su casa, a pesar que había insistido en usar su auto. Esperaba que se pidiera un taxi aunque no descartaba la idea de que se marchase por sus propios medios, corriendo o caminando incluso. Según lo que había comentado John durante la cena, Steve tenía el hábito de correr por la reserva para ejercitarse.

—No hay problema, compañero —Una pausa mientras apagaba el motor dejó que el silencio se adueñase del pequeño espacio—. Oye, Danno, es muy probable que te llamen desde el centro en estos días.

_Uh._

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre me dijo que lo llamaron hace unos días. Supongo que quieren controlar si estoy tan bien como digo estar y quieren... varias opiniones.

_«Opiniones de mundanos»,_ tradujo.

—¿Siempre es así? ¿Tantos controles y demás?

La expresión en la cara de Steve, por primera vez en esa noche, se ensombreció.

—No siempre —Steve vaciló por un instante, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si quería darle una respuesta o no—. Tiene que ver con... lo que me pasó. Es más bien… personal.

Danny atisbó una mirada hacia atrás.

Grace parecía estar dormida otra vez —siempre le había resultado fácil dormirse cuando viajaban en auto de cualquier manera— pero estaba claro que el tema era importante y privado y la experiencia le decía que los niños podían escuchar lo que no debían por el descuido paterno, lo que uno no quería que supieran para empezar. Y era evidente que Steve necesitaba algo más de espacio. Más distancia.

—Ayúdame a llevar a Grace a la casa.

* * *

—Puedes tomarte otra cerveza conmigo y contarme un poco más, si quieres.

Steve le sostuvo la mirada por un intervalo ridículamente largo de tiempo. Parecía que estaba debatiendo entre aceptar la propuesta o rechazarla.

Danny no esperaba que aceptara.

—Tal vez otro día —respondió al final y la sinceridad en su voz era innegable—. Te ves cansado y es una larga historia. Igualmente lo que le dije a Gracie es verdad. Están invitados a volver cuando quieran. Generalmente solo somos papá y yo.

—Tú solo quieres que hable bien de ti con la Fundación, ofreciéndome tu playa privada a modo de soborno —se mofó, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Steve—. No te preocupes por eso. Has estado... muy bien. No les diré otra cosa.

Eso era un eufemismo. Para la enormidad de la crisis que había tenido, parecía estar llevándolo muy bien.

Por lo que había averiguado para su caso, Steven había llegado a la isla un par de días antes del ataque de Hesse a su padre y Danny había compartido tiempo con él desde entonces. No diario, pero frecuente. Había estado muy estable en todo momento. Sorprendentemente bien.

—Eso es lo que estoy entrenado para hacer, Danny. —Otro momento de silencio—. Además, es fácil estar cómodo contigo.

«_Fácil_» no era una palabra que usasen para describir a Danny en general. O en particular, para ser francos.

A pesar que no hizo la pregunta en voz alta, Steve continuó como si lo hubiera hecho.

—No tengo muchos amigos aquí en la isla —confesó. Parecía un poco apenado, lo que era interesante—. Y cuando te vi en mi casa algo me dijo que tú y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien. Fue como... como si ya te hubiera visto antes, aunque sé que jamás nos habíamos cruzado.

Sintiéndose de repente incómodo con la intensidad de la conversación, Danny se frotó la nuca con la palma de su mano.

No podía decir que había sentido un deje de familiaridad el día que encontró a Steven en su garaje pero había algo en él... Sí. Había algo en él. Con claridad no tenía mucho sentido al explicarlo, y sin embargo, algo había hecho clic en su cabeza en ese encuentro.

Era... pasmosamente fácil. Justo como lo había definido.

—Mis amigos en la isla entran una mano —bromeó Danny, en un intento por difundir la cargada atmósfera que reinaba la habitación—. No me importaría sumar uno más. A pesar que sea uno que disfrute ponerle piña a la pizza.

Steve dio un resoplido que sonó muy parecido a una risa.

Abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario sin sentido sobre la comida, muy probablemente, y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué...?

Casi con reticencia, alzó la mano para llamarlo a hacer silencio. —Shh.

—¿Steven? —preguntó.

La luz de la calle que se filtraba por las ventanas dejaba un juego de claros y oscuros muy inusuales en el rostro de Steve.

Rara vez había actuado como un centinela desde que lo había conocido, por lo que la acción lo tomó con la guardia baja. No se había cuestionado al respecto porque suponía que Steve no estaba al cien por cien. Por una parte estaban sus sentidos estresados, y por otra el hecho que los centinelas de niveles altos acostumbraban a estar en baja actividad la mayor parte del tiempo. Además Steve parecía haber estado en un férreo control de sí mismo desde que tuvo que volver al centro.

Fue un enorme desconcierto, por la sumatoria de todo lo anterior, el verlo ladear el rostro hacia un lado, tratando de enfocarse en algo —un sonido, tal vez— con una expresión intensa cincelada en sus rasgos.

Danny esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

—¿Steven? —Su llamado cayó en oídos sordos y Danny se acercó a Steve, sin estar seguro si podría ser de ayuda su cercanía—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? ¿Tengo que ir a revisar?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Steve se había quedado inmóvil, en la misma posición, como si estuviera jugando a ser una estatua y toda emoción había sido drenada de su cara. Sabía que estaba respirando por el suave sonido que perseveraba en el silencio y, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían estar enfocados en algo más allá de la pared de su sala y más allá, incluso, que la calle que los circundaba.

Y con toda seguridad _no_ lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Estás en una zona? ¿Ahora? Sabes que no puedo... —Inhaló profundamente, preguntándose si sería efectivo darle un golpe para llamar su atención o si lo mejor era un acercamiento sensible—. Steve, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Babe? No me hagas esto. No puedo... No soy un guía.

La quietud era tal que Steve podría haber pasado por alguien dormido, si no fuese por los ojos abiertos y la expresión vacía que rompía toda la ilusión.

Los centinelas con los que había tratado en el pasado rara vez entraban en una zona muerta completamente. Se suponía que, usualmente, tenían lo que se llamaban micro-zonas, de las que podían salir por cuenta propia. Cuánto más sentidos agudizados más común el no saber manejarse por sí solo.

Steven necesitaba ayuda. Y Danny no era un guía.

Necesitaba encontrar a uno.

—Espera. _Espera_. Sostén ese pensamiento.

Buscó el móvil con movimientos torpes, sus ojos apenas alejándose de Steve para marcar el número que necesitaba. Su mirada regresó a su acompañante tan pronto como términó su labor. Sentía que un imán invisible en el rostro inexpresivo arrastraba la atención de regreso.

Hubo dos tonos en la línea telefónica y luego: —_¿Hola? ¿Danny?_

—Kono. —Respiró—. Gracias por atender tan pronto.

—_No hay problema, brah. ¿Todo está bien?_

No.

—Necesito asistencia con un centinela en una zona.

—_¿Necesitas...? _

—Sí. —replicó. Las palabras comenzaron a brotar sin pausas—. Si fuera otra situación incluso podría intentar sacarlo por mi cuenta pero no soy un guía y no estoy realmente entrenado. Steve-

—_¿Steve?_ —Sonaba incluso más sorprendida que con la primera parte—. ¿_Steve McGarrett_?

—Sí.

—_Voy a ir a buscar a Kawika_ —dijo ella, y se escuchaba serena—. _Estaremos allí pronto._

Eso hizo que fuera más sencillo respirar.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—_No estoy segura_ —dijo, con un deje de pena palpable en su tono—. _Pero no perdemos nada. Trata con lo básico. Tacto. Oído. Olfato. _

Danny colgó la llamada e intentó la rutina que conocía.

El tacto, el olfato y el oído eran los sentidos que ayudaban a centrarse a los centinelas, por excelencia. No había un orden preciso y Danny tenía una noción básica, muy básica en realidad, así que tendría que improvisar.

Estaba más cerca de ser un guía durmiente que un latente.

—¿Steve? No tengo idea de lo que escuchaste pero, oye, llame a una conocida nuestra y ella vendrá a ayudarnos. Sé que debería llamar al centro pero, sentía que debía llamar a Kono primero... No quiero que tengas problemas.

Se acercó un poco, extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar a Steven, que seguía en la misma posición en la que se había congelado, y detuvo su mano a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Agitó la muñeca.

No movió un músculo. Ni parpadeó.

—¿Steven, babe? Quiero que sepas que es muy descortés de tu parte el hacer esto en tu primera visita a mi casa. ¿No te enseñan modales en el Ejército?

Rodeó la muñeca de Steven con sus dedos, inseguro.

Una imagen crepitó en el fondo de su mente, un felino negro con unos ojos llenos del sol al amanecer, pero se borró tan pronto como había llegado.

Más tarde se detendría a pensar en lo que significaba.

Lo importante era ayudar a Steve.

* * *

Con qué medios Kono descubrió dónde vivía, Danny no tenía idea y no estaba muy preocupado al respecto.

A él le agradaba Kono.

Le había enviado un mensaje apenas se dio cuenta que no le había dado la dirección al hablar por teléfono, pero ella había respondido que ya estaban en camino. Que no se preocupara.

Se quejó con Steve sobre el clima de Hawai —un mundo siempre colorido y caluroso—, sobre la comida hawaiana —principalmente el spam porque, en serio, el spam— y si bien no había logrado demasiado en la gran imagen de las cosas, Steve parecía marginalmente más relajado.

O quizá se estaba engañando.

Era una suerte que Grace tuviese el sueño profundo de Rachel.

—Aquí llegaron tus refuerzos —dijo Kono con una sonrisa suave cuando Danny abrió la puerta.

No pudo evitar sonreírle. El alivio lo embistió como una ola en un día de tormenta.

—Gracias —se movió a un lado, dejándoles espacio en la entrada y sintiéndose un poco débil. Culpó a su rodilla por costumbre—. Pasen.

No había conocido a Kawika en persona pero Danny no guardaba una buena impresión de él dado su rechazo inicial y las presentaciones no parecían tan esenciales en una crisis. Que estuviera en la puerta de su casa con una expresión de suave solemnidad y no sumaba a la imagen que se había pintado del hombre. Tampoco le restaba nada. Trató de guardarse sus impresiones debido a que un guía generalmente era capaz de leer emocionalmente una habitación pero no estaba seguro de haber sido exitoso en absoluto.

Danny observó a Kawika caminar hacia a Steve, Kono siguiéndole los talones, y se encontró sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que debería.

—¿Hace mucho que está así? —preguntó Kono.

—No. Te llame apenas me di cuenta que había entrado en una zona.

—¿Llamaste a los del centro?

—No —respondió, cuidadosamente. Había algo en el tono que le dejaba con dudas en la punta de su lengua. Kawika levantó una ceja en su silencio—. Pensé en hacerlo como último recurso.

—No será necesario. Steve estará bien pronto —le dijo Kono mientras Danny veía que Kawika apoyaba su frente contra la de Steve y le apretaba la nuca con una mano. Estaba susurrando algo en un idioma desconocido—. Kawika estuvo ayudando a Steve cuando llegó, así que hiciste una buena elección.

Los centinelas sin pareja preferían asociarse con guías temporales que conocían o con guías vinculados cuando estaban vulnerables.

Danny no conocía el dato de que Steven ya había coincidido con el guía de Kono. Lo anotó en su mente, por si acaso.

—¿Estuvo ayudando?

—No solo. Pero Kawika también ayudó a Steve a reforzar sus escudos después y eso lo hará más fácil. Estará bien.

Eso era... eso era genial.

Danny no quería llamar al centro. No tanto por un prejuicio personal sino por las consecuencias que eso arrastraría sobre la situación de Steve, que ya era inusual en sí misma. Y no le gustaba la idea que, quizá, se vieran en la obligación de llamar a Olivia Victor.

La quería lejos de Steve. Y ese era un pensamiento en el que no debería concentrarse.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto.

Kono le dio una sonrisa radiante.

Danny no estaba seguro de cuántos años tenía pero estando allí con ella se sentía muy adulto. Había un aire jovial en Kono que parecía llenar la habitación.

—Es nuestro trabajo cuidar de la gente aquí, brah.

Steve parpadeó una vez. Luego dos.

Su postura se relajó un poco más.

—Agente Williams —los llamó Kawika de repente—. Acérquese.

Danny obedeció, tratándose una protesta. Su rodilla protestó pero fue un rumor suave en comparación a lo que había sentido los últimos días.

—Vas a hacer de su ancla —instruyó Kawika.

—¿No debería hacerlo un guía?

Kawika hizo una pausa para mirarlo. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en su rostro por lo que fue una eternidad.

—Kono no puede hacerlo y tu presencia es bastante estable. Te puedo _percibir_ con claridad. Lo harás bien.

Danny tocó las manos de Steve de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco demasiado consciente de sí mismo ahora que había testigos. No tenía idea sobre qué podía decirle por lo que empezó a hablarle de Grace, que siempre era una fuente inagotable de anécdotas y recuerdos que lo hacían sonreír.

Fue una grata sorpresa sentir que los dedos de Steve presionaban los suyos pero fue aún mejor cuando comenzó a parpadear con rapidez con una expresión de suave confusión que no había estado antes. No debería resultar tan adorable como era.

Y fue aún mejor cuando centró la mirada en su rostro y Danny vio el amanecer del reconocimiento en los ojos de Steve.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, _superSEAL_.

* * *

—Eso no fue exactamente lo que pasó la otra vez —comentó Kawika, una vez que los cuatro de ellos se hallaron en una suerte de despedida—. ¿Te pareció diferente?

Era tarde y tenían que enfrentar la cotidianeidad de sus días.

Danny todavía no estaba realmente seguro de lo que había pasado en su sala y Steve parecía extrañamente negado a mirarlo desde que se había... despertado.

Empezaba a fastidiarle.

—Sí —concordó Steve y Danny se preguntó si debía irse, porque parecía cada vez más inquieto y tenso—. Fue una visión... aunque la jungla azul no es exactamente lo que pensé que sería.

La cabeza de Danny se encontró estancada en las palabras «_jungla azul._»

Como la unidad del FBI en la que trabajaba se encargaba de los aspectos más mundanos de los centinelas y los guías, es decir los crímenes cometidos por ellos y contra ellos, ocasionalmente se le escapaban los detalles más finos.

No solía traerse a colación el tema de la jungla azul. Y Steven había viajado al plano espiritual en su sala.

_Qué. Demonios._

Su vida nunca había sido más confusa.

—No suele serlo —dijo Kawika.

—¿Fuiste al plano espiritual? —preguntó Kono, más extasiada que intrigada—. Eso es increíble. No muchos centinelas pueden hacer eso. Yo nunca he ido.

Danny volvió a ver ese relámpago de timidez atravesar el rostro de Steve.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Kawika, cortando el tren de sus pensamientos. El tipo que sabía mantener su expresión neutral. Si estaba sorprendido o no, eso no se notaba en su rostro—. ¿Qué viste? Eso no es casual.

Steve miró a Danny por un momento antes de responder.

No supo interpretar esa mirada.

—Había una especie de... coyote. Ya lo había visto antes.

—¿Tu animal espiritual es un coyote?

—¿No se necesita un guía para averiguar eso?

—Así es en general —le respondió Kawika a Danny, mucho más serio de lo que esperaba—. En ocasiones dejan mensajes para seguir. Especialmente cuando se trata de advertencias. ¿Te ha estado pasando algo más?

Danny clavó sus ojos en el centinela.

—No —respondió. Sonaba sincero pero todavía se negaba a enfrentar sus ojos—. Realmente no.

Kawika asintió.

—Entonces tal vez sea algo que está por venir. Debes prestar atención.

Más tarde, cuando se encontró en su cama, se preguntó por qué Kawika había sacado esa conversación con Danny allí presente cuando podrían haber esperado a que él se metiera en la casa para hablar con total libertad.

En especial con lo nervioso que había parecido estar Steve.

Su vida nunca había estado tan enredada.

* * *

No encontró parte de sí mismo que estuviera sorprendida cuando el azul lo cubrió todo, apropiándose del espacio y llenando cada rincón de la imagen. Tenía conciencia de que estaba dormido, _recordaba_ haberse ido a dormir, y estaba seguro que estaba allí para una repetición de la experiencia onírica. Podría encontrarse con alguno de sus visitantes del pasado o tal vez vería al coyote que había visto Steve en su visión.

Danny no había relacionado sus sueños con la jungla azul en forma directa o absoluta antes pero, ahora que Kawika había traído a colación la existencia de un posible significado, se planteó el tomar nota sobre lo que veía. Prestar atención. Estudiar lo que pasaba.

No era diferente de su trabajo.

Y se sentía bien. Lo que era un cambio agradable.

Si quisiera podría salir corriendo y recorrer el lugar, una libertad que parecía olvidada en los últimos días, y aún así nada cambiaría.

Se sentó en la pared de cemento que se sentía como un espejismo realista que estaba en el color equivocado y respiró profundamente. El aire era tan puro que no podía negar su irrealidad.

Escuchó un chasquido distante, una repetición de su primer sueño con el águila, y al girar el rostro en busca del origen, se encontró con su lobo. Excepto que se parecía menos a un lobo que antes.

Dio un salto para caer al suelo.

—Hola, cariño... Nos habíamos visto antes, ¿verdad? Estoy- no eres un lobo, ¿no es así?

Por si quedaba alguna duda de la inteligencia del animal, esta se disipó de una vez en el momento que sacudió la cabeza. Le estaba respondiendo.

No obstante, no era exactamente una negación. Indecisión, tal vez. ¿Duda?

—¿Entonces eres un lobo?

Otra sacudida de la cabeza.

Quizá no sabía lo que era. ¿Era eso posible?

—Creo que no estamos llegando a ninguna parte en esta conversación.

Le dio la impresión que el lobo se encogía de hombros— lo más parecido que podría darle sobre un escogimiento de hombros en forma lobuna, al menos. Esperaba que todo ello fuese algún tipo de avance en la comunicación o algo del estilo porque no le interesaba pasar tiempo haciendo un monólogo con un lobo que no era un lobo.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué estás buscándome?

Los ojos oscuros permanecieron fijos en él y su hocico se movió en algo muy parecido a una confirmación.

Se acercó con cuidadosos pasos, firmes y cautos. Danny se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Estiró la mano para acariciar detrás de sus orejas, un gesto que llegó naturalmente, y al hundir sus dedos en el pelaje canela, vio al águila harpía de la última vez en el ojo de su mente.

Una visión dentro de una visión.

Estaba en el suelo, en otro lugar inalcanzable, y parecía sumida en llanto. Había una figura a su lado, una silueta que no podía distinguir del todo.

«_Ayúdalos_» dijo una voz definitivamente femenina en su mente. Él sabía, aún sin saber cómo, que le pertenecía al animal que estaba enfrente. «_Ayúdalos_.»

Danny se despertó.

No debería haber sido diferente de todas las veces anteriores, a todos esos sueños que interrumpieron su descanso. Con suerte, si cerraba los ojos, volvería a descansar.

Excepto que no estaba solo.

El animal salvaje que aparecía en su sueño —la loba, la no loba, la especie que fuese— estaba allí también. Lo miraba con la misma vehemencia que había tenido en sus visiones.

Danny estiró la mano y ella bajo la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo. Su pelaje rojizo era tan suave como en el sueño.

Pero ella era _real._

_Uh._


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Si Danny hubiese creído, por una vez, que era posible para _él_ entrar en línea a los treinta y tres años, se habría preparado. Se habría inscripto en el entrenamiento de la Fundación, aunque otros no lo hubiesen aprobado, y habría hablado en profundidad con otros guías sobre los aspectos menos conocidos de lo que sucedía una vez que toda la realidad se transformaba en algo nuevo, en algo absolutamente distinto a lo anterior. Pero él no había creído que existía la _posibilidad_, no después de que la prueba que le hicieron a los dieciséis años y que negó la idea antes de asentarse por completo de manera absoluta.

Por no hablar que no se sentía diferente tampoco.

Se sentía igual de normal, _mundano_, de lo que se había sentido al irse a dormir. Se sentía como… Danny. Solo Danny.

Todo el mundo narraba el acontecimiento como el despertar absorbente e inconfundible a una vida nueva. No podías _no_ saber si estabas en línea. Una vez que se activaba el gen determinante, ya sea el que te declarase como guía o centinela, lo sentías de manera irrevocable. Lo sabías. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, que no sentía cambio alguno, a pesar que sí, definitivamente, había un espíritu animal en su dormitorio que bien podría ser el _suyo_.

Que estaba allí, con él, por alguna razón.

Atisbó a mirar en su dirección, otra vez. Su pelaje se veía más opaco en la penumbra, canela salpicado en negro, y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche estrellada que ofrecía Hawái. Era tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había visto en su sueño azul.

—Pero ya no estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

_Ella_ —Danny no podía pensarla de otro modo— sacudió la cabeza en una respuesta negativa, evidenciando que no solamente no estaba soñando sino que sí, era un animal inteligente y muy despierto para ser cualquiera.

—Bien. Bien, esto es... Soy un guía. ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un guía? Se supone que no puedo entrar en línea, ¿sabes?

Ella le dio una mirada poco impresionada que le hizo pensar en Rachel.

Danny se negó a identificarla con el nombre de su ex esposa. Quizá Grace podía ayudarlo a nombrarla. Aunque, considerando que su conejo se llamaba Señor Hoppy, no estaba seguro si su hija podría elegir un nombre que él aprobase.

Tuvo el impulso de reír en la idea, no tanto por lo absurda que resultaba y más por lo ridículo que era el asunto en sí mismo, pero dejó que la risa trastornada muriera en su garganta antes de moverse sobre la cama para encender el velador que estaba en la esquina, sobre la mesita de noche.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose tremendamente cansado.

—Si estás aquí, supongo que quieres decirme algo, ¿uh? No tengo idea de qué hacer, cariño. ¿Puedes darme una pista?

La loba bostezó profundamente y luego se acurrucó en la cama, apoyándose mayormente sobre su pierna sana, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Danny le acarició la cabeza, sin poder dejar de sorprenderse de lo suave que era su pelo rojizo.

El nombre de Steve estaba en la punta de su lengua y se encontró por un segundo tentado a levantar el teléfono para llamarle.

Pero…

No.

Era de madrugada y Steven había estado tan... tan _extraño_ cuando se marchó, tan frío, que Danny no estaba seguro sobre cuán buena era esa idea en realidad. El rostro de su madre centelló en el fondo de su mente, y sabía que era más a modo de consuelo más que otra cosa. Fueron Kawika y Kono, no tan sorprendentemente, los siguientes nombres que se presentaron en su cabeza, abriéndose paso entre tanto. Y el de Rachel Cranston, la jefa del área de psicología del centro en Hawái.

Un poco histéricamente se preguntó qué había pasado con el águila y la pantera. ¿Acaso también se materializarían en su realidad para hacerle la vida difícil y complicada?

Miró a su acompañante, que dormía plácidamente, y pensó en Grace, que tenía un día normal en la mañana y que no merecía que Danny le cambiase los planes solo porque quería respuestas inmediatas.

Podía esperar por información. Quizá hasta podría dormir un par de horas.

* * *

La confirmación de lo real que estaba siendo todo lo ocurrido, que realmente no estaba enloqueciendo, se la dio Grace al levantarse para saludarlo.

Los ojos de su hija se iluminaron por completo al ver a su acompañante dormida a los pies de la cama y, antes que Danny pudiera hacer algo, _decir_ algo, Grace se encontraba acariciando a la loba como si fuese alguna clase de mascota, como si supiese que el contacto sería bien recibido. Como si el miedo no tuviera lugar en su cuerpo.

De todos modos, pese a la certeza que florecía en su pecho de que Grace estaba a salvo y que el animal espiritual no le haría ningún daño, fue más fácil respirar cuando encontró que la loba le daba lamidas al rostro de su hija con cariñosa tolerancia.

Eso no disminuyó la exaltación de Grace. —¿Qué raza es? ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

* * *

El entusiasmo de su hija había resistido incluso la distracción del desayuno —con el borde del intenso hiperactivo que siempre tenía cuando algo le asombraba y le gustaba— debido a que la loba emergió desde su habitación, para quedarse junto a ellos mientras comían. Grace había sugerido indagar imágenes en el buscador de Internet para ver de qué especie era cuando él no supo contestarle con exactitud —fue algo que a Danny definitivamente debería habérsele ocurrido en la noche, pero solo la mitad de sus neuronas funcionales estaban despiertas cuando ella apareció— y ambos se entretuvieron comparando fotos con su visitante del mundo azulado.

Resultó que no era una loba después de todo ni era un coyote tampoco, aunque eso no descartaba que fuese el animal que había visto Steve porque… era ambos. Era mitad lobo y mitad coyote. Danny había escuchado antes de los coyolobos, pero nunca se había sumergido con interés en el tema más que en el dato de color entre las especies híbridas surgidas naturalmente y no habría relacionado a la falsa-loba de sus sueños con uno.

Su espíritu animal era un _híbrido_.

No estaba seguro de que significaba. No estaba seguro, incluso, que tuviera alguna significación y si realmente ese era _su_ espíritu animal.

Pero… ¿cuál era la otra opción?

Dudaba que fuese de Grace porque, a pesar de que era muy chica para entrar en línea, imaginaba que su hija no habría actuado normalmente si hubiese notado cambio alguno en todo su universo.

Era otro de los puntos que tenía que investigar a fondo.

De vuelta en Jersey, si tuviera que buscar información, habría ido a directamente al centro principal, que no estaba muy lejos de su casa. Pero Nueva Jersey había sido su hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida y conocía los alrededores tanto como conocía a la gente que vivía allí.

Siendo justos, Danny respetaba la institución. Tenía problemas con el manejo de las personas dentro de ella pero no podía seguir dudando para siempre de las buenas intenciones. Steve le dijo que los del centro lo estaban tratando mejor. La doctora Cranston le había parecido muy simpática cuando habló con ella pero, según tenía entendido, estaba de viaje visitando a su hermana en el continente.

Sin Steve en su lista y con la doctora Cranston fuera de la isla, sus opciones estaban más bien… _reducidas_. Y después del episodio de la noche anterior, _Kawika_ había sumado los puntos que el centro había restado.

Saludó a Meka una vez que lo vio en el umbral de la puerta en la rutinaria costumbre de tomarse unos momentos para supervisar a Danny. Sorprendentemente, su vecino no dio señales de haber visto al animal que los acompañaba en la casa.

Grace abrió la boca pero Danny sacudió la cabeza.

—Ve a buscar tu mochila —dijo Danny, antes de despedirse de Meka—. Hoy te llevaré a la escuela.

* * *

—¿El señor Hanamoa no vio a Aleu porque es un animal espiritual, Danno?

El hecho que Grace fuese tan perceptiva a veces era de mucha ayuda. La mayor parte del tiempo le recordaba lo rápido que estaba creciendo pero, en ese momento, agradecía la rapidez con la que estaba entendiéndolo todo.

Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para sacar el tema cuando los dos estaban solos en el auto además.

—Eso creo… ¿_Aleu_, monito?

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó, un tanto tímida.

—No dije eso. Es que no suena familiar… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Grace le dio una mirada llena de incredulidad, típica de un niño que se ofende por lo ignorante que es _el adulto_ respecto a las cosas.

—¡_Aleu_, Danno! —Le dio una mirada que no podía describirse como otra cosa que de ofendida sospecha—. Es la hija de Balto. Tú te acuerdas quién es Balto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué si recuerdo quién es Balto? ¿_Pardon me_? Por supuesto que recuerdo quién es Balto. ¿Tú sabes quién es Balto?

—Por supuesto que sé quién es Balto —dijo Grace, su sonrisa reapareciendo con el fulgor de mil soles.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo que todos los humanos en este auto sabemos quién es Balto.

Los dos miraron a la coyoloba que se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras y los miraba con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, luciendo adorable y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

—Estamos de acuerdo —aseguró Grace—. Oh. _Espera_.

Su niña de ocho años, a quien se le daba la tecnología mucho, mucho mejor que a él, tomó su teléfono. Para cuando le devolvió el celular, había una imagen que no había visto antes y, si bien reconocía al perrolobo de la imagen, no le era familiar. El título de la cinta, «_Wolf's quest_», estaba en brillante color dorado.

—¿Esa es Aleu? Es idéntica a Balto.

Grace soltó una risita. —Es porque es su _padre_.

—Yo soy tu padre _y_ tú no te pareces a mí.

Había visto fotos de Rachel cuando era niña y, sin duda, Grace había salido muy, muy parecida a ella. Sin embargo, como había señalado Steven, muchos habían comentado que ellos dos tenían la misma sonrisa.

Danny realmente _no_ quería pensar en Steve.

—Mamá dice que soy igual que tú —comentó Grace, con un orgullo que hizo que a Danny le doliese el pecho. Cómo amaba a esa niña—. Si fuera niño me gustaría que se llame Balto. Como es niña debe ser _Aleu_.

Esa lógica encadenada era tan típicamente infantil, toda pintada de inocencia, que él se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Aleu no era un mal nombre y, a su manera, tenía sentido.

Danny se volvió un poco en su asiento para mirar a la coyoloba, que todavía los observaba. Ella también podía dar su opinión. —¿Te gusta el nombre «Aleu»?

En respuesta, ella se acercó para lamer la cara de Danny. El deleite en la cara de Grace podía verse desde el cielo.

—Creo que eso es un sí, monito.

* * *

—¡Danny! Recibí tu mensaje, brah. Dejame decirte que fuiste muy críp…

El resto de lo que Kono tenía que decir se congeló en su lengua.

Danny no tenía que ser un experto para saber que había visto a la coyoloba que estaba sentada a unos pasos de distancia. Pudo apreciar el instante preciso en el que sucedió porque se reflejó perfectamente en toda ella.

Los ojos oscuros de la joven se quedaron prendados de Aleu con un asombro innegable, no obstante, lo que le sentaba un poco incómodo en la boca del estomago.

—Hola, Kono —la saludó—. Perdón por molestarte por segunda vez.

Ella no había apartado la mirada de Aleu.

—Es _increíble_ —dijo Kono. Volvió a centrarse en Danny después de un momento de quietud, la emoción que había en ella estaba vibrando por toda la habitación—. ¿Es el coyote que mencionó Steve ayer? ¿El vio _tu_ espíritu animal? ¿Por qué no te _siento_ diferente si entraste en línea?

Danny, con toda franqueza, no tenía la más remota idea.

—No lo sé —confesó. Estaba metiéndose en aguas en las que no hacía pie y la simple idea le daba escalofríos. No le gustaba estar en el limbo—. No sé nada de eso. Aleu es una... Coyoloba. Es posible que Steven la haya confundido... o quizá él vio a un coyote de verdad y no la vio a ella. El resto- yo… No lo sé. _No lo sé_, Kono.

Ella parpadeó, evidentemente sin saber qué hacer con la obvia confusión que Danny le estaba transmitiendo. Parecía estar extrañada por todas las respuestas que él no sabía darle. Estaba seguro que era evidente que él estaba completamente fuera de su profundidad.

La sonrisa de Kono se suavizó y sacudió la cabeza en negación tranquila. —No creo que haya otro coyote por aquí, Danny. No te olvides que conozco a todos los guías y centinelas de la isla. Espera… ¿Aleu, dijiste? ¿Qué significa?

Esa era un punto más fácil de responder.

—Aleu es el nombre de la hija de Balto. Fue idea de Grace…, te hablé de Grace, ¿verdad?

Kono parpadeó. No sabía si debía preguntarle si ella tenía idea de lo que le hablaba.

—¿Grace la pudo ver?

—Sí. —El asombro que afloró en el rostro de la centinela lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Danny miró a Aleu, luego a Kono—. ¿Eso- eso es malo?

—No lo creo —contestó, un poco demasiado rápido—. _Es_ inusual. Muy inusual... ¿Está bien tu rodilla para caminar?

Ni siquiera había pensado en su rodilla cuando llevó a Grace a la escuela. No había sentido ninguna molestia y apenas había reparado en ello durante la mañana. Se levantó para probar la resistencia, sin sorprenderse al ver que Aleu se paraba a su lado de forma instintiva.

—Iré hasta el fin del mundo por ti, Kalakaua —bromeó, necesitando alejar la mirada inquieta que había aparecido en Kono.

La sonrisa de ella se acentuó, sus ojos estaban brillando. —Es una pena que no hayas llegado antes, Williams. Toma tu bastón y sígueme al auto. Tu rodilla te agradecerá eso, aunque ahora no te duela.

Como era cierto, él obedeció sin protestar.

* * *

—Conoces a tu espíritu animal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Danny.

Kono conducía como si la isla le _perteneciera_ y ella tuviese nada que perder por lo que Danny necesitaba distraerse para no imaginar todos los potenciales accidentes que podrían tener en el camino. Aleu, que se había acurrucado en su regazo cuando los dos se sentaron en el asiento de atrás, no parecía molestarse con el constante movimiento.

Aún así, no estaba preparado para alejarse demasiado del tópico que más le inquietaba y siempre volvía a centrarse en ello. No dejaba de pensar en el hecho que había aparecido, de manera repentina, un animal formado con energía psiónica en su dormitorio.

Kono le lanzó una mirada a través del espejo antes de responder. —Sí. Haoa no se aparece mucho, pero siempre lo tengo presente. Más que nada… lo veo cuando estoy en el agua.

Danny recordó la imagen que había aparecido en su cabeza cuando conoció a Kono. —¿Es alguna especie de… tiburón?

La mirada de Kono volvió a su rostro, más insistente esta vez.

—Cuando Kawika dijo que había algo distinto en ti, no creí que fuera cierto —comentó ella, que era tan bueno como una afirmación—. Haoa _es_ un tiburón tigre. ¿Cómo sabes?

Uh.

—Yo… No lo sé.

Kono lo miró por una eternidad. Danny tenía los nervios de punta.

—Hay mucho que sabes sin saber.

—¿Qué significa _eso_?

—Significa lo que significa. Sabes mucho. _Intuyes_ mucho. ¿Por qué me llamaste cuando Steve estaba en tu casa? ¿Por qué me llamaste cuando tenías que buscarlo hace unas semanas? ¿Por qué me llamaste ahora?

—Porque no confío en los del centro.

—Tal vez es eso —dijo Kono—. O tal vez reconoces quién soy y que rol tengo en esta isla a un nivel mucho más inconsciente. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en Kawika. «Kahu mālama» no es un título que llegue porque sí, Danny. Esa es la tarea primordial de una pareja centinela-guía vinculada. Velar por el cuidado y el bienestar de la tribu. Estás incluido en eso desde que te mudaste aquí.

Era un poder pastoral, en cierto modo. Danny, que había sido educado en una escuela religiosa y criado en una familia católica, podía trazar los paralelos. Un par de individuos cuidando al rebaño, velando por el bienestar de todos y cada uno. En los estudios del doctor Sandburg, dedicados especialmente a los centinelas, se hablaba con énfasis del deber protector del centinela hacia la tribu en general y hacia su guía en particular, pero otras investigaciones posteriores habían señalado que la superviviencia de la tribu también incorporaba más y más aspectos.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Danny, aunque estaba nadando entre tantas otras cuestiones igual de apremiantes. Miró a Aleu, que estaba en su regazo—. Llevo viviendo meses en Hawái. No me siento diferente. No me siento diferente a cómo me sentía ayer o al día anterior.

—Que Aleu esté aquí significa algo, Danny —replicó ella, suave—. De hecho… Hay varias posibilidades. Puede ser una advertencia de algo que está por venir, como le dijo Kawika a Steve ayer. Un aviso para ti en lugar de para él. O, tal vez…

Danny parpadeó estúpidamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tal vez está aquí porque encontraste a _tu_ centinela y todavía no has entrado en línea —dijo ella.

Danny sintió que le tronaban los oídos y realmente no estaba seguro de qué hacer con toda esa información. Hasta esa mañana, él no tenía idea de que todavía podía entrar en línea. No sabía si realmente había entrado en línea. ¿Y qué pasaba con esos condenados sueños que había estado teniendo y descartando como si fuesen algo común? ¿El comportamiento de Steve de la noche anterior era porque vio a _Aleu_? ¿Lo reconoció como _Danny_?

—Kawika te va a poder explicar todo esto mejor y si él no puede, entonces recurriremos a los Kahike —aseveró Kono en un claro intento de animarlo—. Aulani ha vivido en esta isla durante años y junto a su esposo fueron _kahu mālama_ antes que Kawika y yo.

Danny estaba tratando de envolver su mente en la idea que la vida se había puesto de cabeza de la noche a la mañana. _Literalmente_.

—¿Quién?

—Aulani y Mamo Kahike.

Kono le sostuvo la mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si llamo a Steve y le digo que nos encuentre en el Príncipe de Coral?

—No —respondió, apresuradamente. No quería detenerse demasiado en la idea de que Steve podía ser su centinela… Si era que Kono tenía razón—. No. Él tiene… tiene suficiente con sus problemas.

Aleu dio un resoplido bajo, apenas audible. A lo mejor lo estaba acusando de mentiroso.

—Mmm —dijo Kono. Y aceleró.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

El Príncipe de Coral era, aparentemente, un santuario para los surfistas. Kono se sumergió en la historia del lugar con dócil añoranza, nadando en un recuento de anécdotas pasadas, pese a que era evidente que Danny no estaba centrado. Gran parte de su atención estaba lineales distantes, corriendo en espirales de ideas y preguntas entrelazadas. El monólogo de Kono quedó como un zumbido sordo, la cortina de fondo que funcionaba como ruido blanco, mientras que se acercaban a su destino. Le preguntaría más tarde, quizá, esperando que ella no se ofendiera por su entorpecimiento temporal.

Danny hundió los dedos en el pelo de Aleu, aferrándose a ella como si de un ancla se tratase, esperando poder sentirse más dueño de su vida una vez que tuviese las respuestas que necesitaba. Que requería. Que necesitaba. No tenía idea de lo qué le diría Kawika pero esperaba al menos empezar a avanzar un poco; no le gustaba estar a oscuras sobre cosas que le eran propias.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Kono después de un intervalo indefinido de tiempo, girándose en el asiento para mirarlo. El motor del auto se había llamado al silencio sumiso tan fácilmente que no lo había notado—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres llamar a Steve?

—¿Por qué _debería_ llamar a Steve? —preguntó un tanto a la defensiva. Aleu parecía ajena a la cuestión, dormitando todavía sobre su regazo—. Si es por la _remota_ posibilidad de que él sea mi centinela-

—Si vio a Aleu en tu casa, Danny, entonces...

Reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame adivinar: «debe significar algo.»

Kono estiró el brazo, acortando la distancia con gracilidad impecable, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Los centinelas eran mucho más fuertes que el promedio por naturaleza, así que tuvo suerte de que fuese más una mímica que otra cosa.

La sonrisa de ella se tambaleó al borde de una mueca.

—No me hagas eso, Danny. Hablo en serio —Kono insistió—. Si estoy en lo cierto... Si él vio a Aleu es que está involucrado también en esto. De algún modo.

—Grace _vio_ a Aleu.

Incluso Danny sabía que ese era, por lo menos, un argumento débil.

Kono alzó la ceja, haciendo una seña hacia la coyoloba que todavía no había cambiado de posición durante todo el trayecto. —¿Antes o después de que se materializara en este plano?

Lo tenía atrapado en ese punto. Grace _jamás_ había hecho comentario alguno sobre soñar con Aleu antes de esa mañana y, él tenía la absoluta certeza, que no era un dato que su niña le hubiese ocultado. Ellos hablaban mucho además.

—Dijiste que era inusual.

—Eso es un no —dijo Kono con aire burlón—. Y sí, _es_ inusual. No hay muchos casos en los que niños vean los espíritus animales. Tus circunstancias son bastante particulares. Todo contigo está siendo... inusual.

—Porque no estoy en línea.

No lo decía como si fuese algo malo. Danny ya estaba sintiéndose abrumado por las implicaciones, por lo que ella estaba dejando afuera. Si de la rareza que estaba experimentando dependía su futuro, veía muchos ojos interesados en Aleu y en él.

Maravilloso. Estupendo. _Magnífico_.

—Porque tu espíritu animal está aquí y eso solo dice que teóricamente debes estar en línea. _Deberías_ estar activo.

—Pero no lo estoy.

—No hueles diferente. —Arrugó la nariz y Danny se tragó una respuesta instintiva porque no venía al caso—. No te sientes diferente.

Estaba tentado a preguntarle si los espíritus animales podían equivocarse de personas.

La verdad era que, después de confirmar lo del animal relacionado con Kono, no podía dejar de preguntarse si la pantera y el águila también estaban conectados a otras personas. Y qué significaba soñar con ellos.

Suspiró.

La mirada de Kono cambió otra vez. La simpatía que brillaba en sus ojos se tornó tangible en el aire y Danny podía sentirse envuelto en ello como si de una manta se tratase.

—Sé que puede ser mucho para tomar. Los cambios siempre lo son. Entré en línea cuando rompí mi rodilla en una competencia de surf. Iba a dedicarme toda la vida a eso, ¿sabes? Tuve que cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana. —La expresión de Kono era tan suave como el tono de su voz—. Este es mi hogar y estoy orgullosa de mi lugar... Pero fue un duro cambio al principio.

Danny se encontró pensando en una niña no mucho mayor que Grace enfrentándose a un cambio total de paradigma, a una montaña rusa de sentimientos y emociones. La idea amenazaba con romperlo en dos si se concentraba mucho en ello porque podía imaginar a su hija en el lugar de una joven y vulnerable Kono con atronadora claridad.

—Me imagino que lo fue —dijo—. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

La resplandeciente melancolía en la cara de Kono era innegable. —Dieciséis. Kawika seguro te contará la historia sobre eso. Somos de ese pequeño porcentaje que tiene suerte y encuentra a su pareja casi de inmediato. Supe enseguida que él era mi guía.

Danny sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo para sí mismo. Podía creer eso sin ningún inconveniente. Tal vez por la mirada soñadora de Kono.

—¿Listo para ir?

Con un gesto de asentimiento, se movió para alcanzar la puerta. Más que estar listo, necesitaba las respuestas. No quería seguir pensando en círculos sobre lo que estaba pasando. Se dio cuenta que le costaba moverse y no precisamente por el malestar en su rodilla.

Estaba atrapado en su asiento.

La coyoloba lo estaba mirando expectante, todavía acostada sobre su vientre, casi esperando a que tomase él las decisiones pertinentes.

—¿Estás cómoda? —le preguntó a Aleu.

Era un extraño contraste la indecisión de ella desde que había llegado esa madrugada. En sus sueños, ella siempre parecía tan segura como determinada, pero había pasado a caer en Danny el trabajo de elegir cuándo moverse y a quién llamar. No contaba con un manual para el comportamiento de los espíritus animales —dudaba que existiera uno, considerando lo sorprendida que había estado Kono con la presencia de la coyoloba en el departamento de Danny— así que cualquier cosa que pasara con Aleu era un misterio en sí mismo, una novedad.

Le acarició la cabeza otra vez.

—Vamos a ir.

* * *

Kawika estaba emergiendo del agua en la playa, lo que parecía una imagen para una película o algo semejante. Había una pequeña con el cabello rubio que también corría por la costa con un entusiasmo infantil típico que le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, transformando la expresión adusta con la que le había conocido en un gesto inesperadamente suave. La postura relajada permaneció incluso cuando Kono arrastró a Danny y a Aleu al campo de visión del guía.

Estaba casi completamente seguro que la niña no podía ver a la coyoloba que estaba allí con ellos.

—¡Kawika!

Danny vio que él se tomaba un momento para hablar con la niña antes de dedicarles toda su atención. Su mirada se posó primero en Danny, luego en Kono y finalmente en Aleu.

—Agente Williams. —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Con una rodilla en el suelo, se acercó hasta poder estar cerca de la coyoloba—. _Aloha_.

—Su nombre es Aleu —intervino Danny.

Kawika repitió la palabra, esta vez usando el nombre.

—Veo que no me equivoqué.

Lo último estaba dirigido a Kono, quien se rio con deleite cuando él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Tú nunca te equivocas. Eso dice la leyenda —contestó ella con un brillo en la mirada.

—Le dije que había algo diferente en ti. Lo supe desde que viniste la primera vez para entrevistarla.

Las cejas de Danny se dispararon hacia arriba. Había una pizca de recelo en la postura de Kawika pero, más que otra cosa, se veía como alguien que no tiene cosas que ocultar.

—Es cierto —corroboró Kono—. Estaba conmigo cuando le dije que vendrías y apenas te vio dijo que sentía algo distinto.

—Pero tú...

—No puedo decir que sentí nada —dijo ella—. Lo que digo es que no te siento diferente a lo que te sentía entonces. No eres diferente a lo que siento con otros guías o centinelas latentes.

A Danny lo habían confundido con un guía de bajo nivel en el pasado, más de una vez, por lo que lo que Kono le había dicho tenía sentido. En parte. Pero él no era un guía, no estaba activo... ni lo estaría tampoco.

—Hay una diferencia —comentó Kawika—. No la notas porque no tienes con qué compararlo. Pero vamos a sentarnos adentro. Estaremos más cómodos.

Aleu hizo un sonido de reconocimiento. Los tres la miraron por un momento. Apenas un segundo después, la mirada de Kawika se fijó de nuevo en Danny.

—¿Te importaría si se suma alguien más a nuestra plática?

En un parpadeo, una figura familiar se apareció en la costa.

Danny había visto suficientes focas en su vida como para reconocer una pero la recién llegada era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Ahora que ya sabía que Kono tenía un tiburón y Kawika tenía una foca, tenía que averiguar a quiénes estaban ligadas el águila y la pantera que había visto en sueños.

—Él es Makai —dijo Kawika.

Aleu se acercó al animal y se inclinó un poco para tocar su cabeza con el hocico en un claro gesto amistoso. En el agua, no muy lejos de la pequeña costa, a Danny le pareció ver la aleta de un tiburón.

* * *

Lo cierto era que tenía tantas cuestiones que no sabía por dónde empezar con las preguntas. Aún alejando a Steven del foco central de su cabeza —quería saber qué demonios había pasado en su casa la noche anterior— todavía se asomaban dudas tan enredadas que no quería ahondar en ellas sin previa preparación.

Kono los llevó hacia una mesa en el interior del edificio haciendo un pequeño resumen a Kawika de lo que había hablado con Danny y esperó a que ambos se sentaran antes de elegir una silla para ella.

En un gesto que parecía tan reiterado como espontáneo, los dedos de la centinela buscaron los de su guía hasta que sus manos estuvieron juntas sobre la mesa.

—Makai no se aparece mucho en este plano —explicó Kawika cuando los ojos de Danny se movieron hacia donde habían quedado los tres animales—. Tampoco lo hace Haoa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ellos son _kahu_, protectores. La única razón por la que aparecen es porque quieren decirnos algo. Advertirnos de un peligro. Hay otras clases de espíritus animales según dicen.

Danny parpadeó. Ese era un tema en el que tendría que incursionar.

Pero más tarde.

—¿Por qué mi hija pudo ver a Aleu? —preguntó, decidiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiese poner en peligro a Grace fuese prioridad—. ¿Ella está de _peligro_?

Que Meka no la hubiese visto no le había sorprendido en realidad; no era más que una confirmación que Meka realmente no tenía los marcadores genéticos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Grace había interactuado toda la mañana con Aleu como si nada fuese distinto.

El rostro de Kawika se oscureció.

—No podemos descartar eso —admitió. El estómago de Danny dio un vuelco en la idea de que toda esa locura podría tocar a su niña—. Los espíritus animales no suelen aparecerse sin razón.

Menos aún a personas como Danny. Ese era el asunto. Danny _no_ era un guía activo ni Grace tampoco lo era. Aún con la genética de su lado, aún con las confusiones que podían prestarse, no deberían poder ver a Aleu tan claramente.

—La había visto antes de que apareciera en mi casa anoche.

Danny les habló brevemente de sus sueños azules, pese a que era capaz de sentir el asombro que fluía desde sus acompañantes. Les habló del bosque y la playa, de la pantera que estaba en la costa y el águila que se posaba en la pared. De cómo Aleu lo había guiado siempre en sus visiones pero parecía tan incierta en el mundo real.

—Eso último es fácil de explicar —dijo Kawika—. La única cosa que conoce Aleu de este mundo eres tú. Te seguirá adonde sea. Te está usando como guía.

—Pero... No tiene sentido.

—Claro que sí. _Ella_ te guía en tus sueños y espera que tú la puedas guiar en este mundo que no conoce. Es el hecho que hayas tenido tantos sueños lo que me preocupa.

A Danny también le preocupaba.

—No pensé que fueran importantes.

Kawika lo miraba persistentemente. —Son mensajes.

—¿Y la pantera y el águila harpía?

—Conozco a una guía con un águila —dijo Kawika en voz baja—. Trataré de ponerme en contacto por si necesita ayuda. Tengo entendido que no está de la isla desde hace unos días. Fue un mal momento.

Danny tuvo la repentina sensación que sabía de quién estaba hablando.

No lo preguntó.

—¿Y la pantera?

—Hay varias —dijo Kono, con un gesto tranquilo—. ¿Recuerdas cómo era?

Sorprendentemente, sí que podía recordarlo.

—Sí, uh, a simple vista era negra pero tenía como si fueran manchas, también. Una vez que estabas cerca. Era bastante distintiva.

La pareja intercambió una mirada. Kono negó con la cabeza.

—Conocemos a todos los guías y centinelas de por aquí, Danny, pero no a todos los espíritus animales. Algunos no pueden proyectarse en nuestro mundo porque no tienen la suficiente energía, otros simplemente aún no han alcanzado a conectarse con ellos —aclaró ella—. No recuerdo a ninguna pantera con manchas, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea de alguno de los nuestros.

—El mundo de los espíritus es un sitio caprichoso —dijo Kawika, simplemente.

Danny suspiró. Estaba empezando a creer que todo este asunto de guía-no-activo-pero-activo sería un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto ahora? No puedo ser un guía.

—Eso suena muy terminante, Danny —dijo Kono con amabilidad.

—Sí, bueno, tengo la genética pero... me han dicho que no puede activarse.

La pareja intercambió una mirada que no le gustó en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo estaban tan seguros que no podías entrar en línea? —preguntó Kawika, más amable de lo que pensaba—. Generalmente te califican como inactivo cuando ya es un hecho insondable. En tu caso parece prematuro.

—Tiene razón, Danny —opinó Kono—. Solo se me ocurre una posibilidad para que alguien sea calificado como inactivo de muy joven.

—No hay muchas opciones —dijo Kawika. Parecía que estaba buscando cuidadosamente las palabras—. Debieron tener la certeza de que no podrías entrar en línea definitivamente.

Danny parpadeó.

Una imagen se asomó en el fondo de su cabeza, una idea desnuda que no se atrevía a asomarse del todo en el escenario principal y pareciera estar buscando un escondite en el olvido.

Sabía lo que le estaba sugiriendo Kawika. Nadie entra en línea dos veces.

—Nadie entra en línea dos veces.

Kawika asintió, sus movimientos calculados.

—Deberías revisar tus resultados en el centro. Pero estoy casi seguro que estás activo en este momento.

—¿Por qué no lo siento así? —preguntó Kono, arrugando el ceño.

—Son los escudos —respondió Kawika, centrándose en Kono y dejando a Danny para que pudiera reagruparse—. Recuerdo haber conocido a una guía que no quería ser una guía por algunas cosas que le habían pasado en su vida y construyó un muro para que nadie supiera. Fue inconsciente, en su mayoría. Pero al llegar a la isla se encontró con un centinela. _Su_ centinela.

La historia era, de repente, mucho más interesante que tratar de darle sentido a lo que había pasado. Lo que le estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Se quedó. —Hubo un fugaz esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro—. Y se casó con él. Tuvieron dos hijos... Murió joven, tristemente.

_Oh_.

—¿Y él?

—Es un hombre fuerte. Decidió que no quería otro guía y sus sentidos empezaron a menguar con el tiempo. Lo que vivimos, lo que nos pasa deja huella, influye en lo que somos.

Si Danny alguna vez en el pasado había llegado a ser un guía, entonces la única razón por la que todos estarían tan seguros de que él no podía activarse de nuevo era... que se hubiera bloqueado. Que se hubiera cerrado.

No obstante eso quería decir que las cosas eran distintas a como le habían dicho que eran toda su vida. Eso quería decir que sus padres sabían lo que pasaba. Ellos _tenían _que saber si alguno de sus hijos había entrado en línea o no. Pero ellos no se lo habrían ocultado, no le habrían negado la posibilidad de saber, ¿cierto?

«_A menos que ellos pensasen que no estabas preparado para saber_» murmuró una voz.

Ni Kawika ni Kono podrían contestarle eso. Sus padres eran los únicos que podían explicarle esos detalles.

Esto estaba poniéndose mejor _y_ mejor.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Grace a la escuela —Hizo una pausa, todavía tratando de procesar lo que le habían dicho—. ¿Creen que estará a salvo conmigo?

—Lo siento, Danny. No podemos saber eso con seguridad.

—Estaremos pendientes.

Imaginaba que dirían eso.

* * *

—¡Aleu! —Grace parecía tan contenta al ver a la coyoloba que Danny no tenía fuerzas para decirle lo que su presencia podía significar. Aún tenía que llamar a su madre para preguntarle si alguna vez había entrado en línea e imaginaba que el tema no iba a ser agradable para ninguno de los dos. Si había sido algo desencadenado por un trauma, podía ver por qué la ignorancia sonaba mejor. En la infancia se escondían los disparadores por excelencia, tanto en forma positiva como negativa.

—¿Podremos ir a casa de Steve? —preguntó Grace, que se había arrodillado para alcanzar a Aleu—. Tenemos que enseñarle la playa.

Las dos miraron hacia arriba, suplicando.

—Tú tienes que hacer la tarea y no podemos ir a casa de Steven sin avisarle —respondió, tratando de no sonar amargo. Le había enviado un mensaje a Steven diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él pero el silencio había sido la respuesta.

—Él nos invitó —le recordó Grace.

—No creo que lo haya hecho de un día para el otro, monito. Otro día le decimos.

Como era hija de Rachel, la terquedad estaba garantizada. —¿Y si Aleu se va?

Quizá serían buenas noticias, lo que era terrible. Danny se estaba encariñando con ella casi tanto como su hija. Él probablemente podría seguir viéndola —si era que todas sus sospechas se confirmaban y resultaba que ella era su espíritu animal— pero Grace quizá no.

Danny le dedicó una mirada a Aleu, que se había acomodado mansamente en los brazos de su hija. Todavía lo estaba mirando, a la espera.

—Creo que no tiene intención de dejarnos en ningún momento pronto.

Deseaba, de todo corazón que eso fuese algo bueno. No era bueno para dejar ir las cosas.

—Realmente quería que Steve la conociera —susurró Grace y Aleu gimoteó.

Danny sintió que su teléfono pesaba toneladas en su bolsillo. Que su —posible— centinela fuese un tipo con las habilidades sociales de un Neandertal era algo que solamente le podía pasar a él. Era su bendita mala suerte.

* * *

—Tenemos helado, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Grace, que había superado relativamente rápido la decepción de no poder seguir su idea. Danny envidiaba eso—. ¿Crees que Aleu puede probar?

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, aún cuando una sonrisa se le escapó en la imagen que evocaba esa pregunta. Apagó el motor del Camaro y salió del auto en una rutina que casi se sentía como una coreografía. Una y otra vez había hecho los mismos pasos con Grace.

—Ya sabes que no vivimos a helado, monito —rebatió, mientras le revolvía el pelo—. Y no, no creo que Aleu pueda probar... Recuerda que ella es-

Se le ocurrió darle una mirada a la coyoloba sin otra razón que cerciorarse que estaba allí, tan nítida y real como había estado durante todo el día, y notó que se había quedado unos pasos atrás. Se detuvo. No era que Aleu simplemente había quedado rezagada, también se veía a todas luces que estaba tensa —orejas pegadas a la cabeza y el cuerpo rígido. Tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta de su apartamento.

Algo no estaba bien.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando el teléfono.

—Grace. Ve con Amy y Meka.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Danno?

No se volvió para mirar la expresión de Grace pero la angustia de su tono resonaba en su interior, haciendo ecos en cada pensamiento. Las palabras de la noche anterior flotaban en el espacio, fundiéndose en su cabeza.

—Ahora, Grace. Iré a buscarte si no es nada.

Grace vaciló por un segundo pero Danny le lanzó una mirada severa y ella asintió antes de encaminarse a la casa de los Hanamoa. Aleu se había quedado estancada en el mismo lugar.

—Quiero que vayas con ella —le dijo Danny.

Aleu rezongó. No era un quejido propiamente dicho ni tampoco le recordaba a un aullido lobuno pero el sonido era lo bastante rico como para trazar los paralelos.

—_Por favor._

Era una idea estúpida. Quizá estaba siendo paranoico.

Tal vez Aleu exageraba.

Danny abrió la puerta de su departamento y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Podía distinguir las siluetas y la familiaridad cotidiana le daba la idea de qué era cada sombra y figura.

No estaba él solo, sin embargo.

El águila harpía con el que había soñado estaba allí, en su maldita sala, apoyado en el sillón. Desentonaba completamente, pese a que no lucía tan majestuosa como en el sueño que había protagonizado. Al contrario. Se veía más opaca, apagada. Y la mirada que le dedicó a Danny era de absoluta, completa consternación.

Recordó su último sueño, más vívido que todos los anteriores, y luego el gimoteo dolido que había resonado también. Ignoró el tirón en la rodilla cuando se acercó al sofá.

Aleu le había pedido que los ayude.

Quizá eso era.

—Oye, cariño, ¿estás bien…?

Fue solo entonces que notó el lejano rumor a sus espaldas, un sonido que no debería estar allí. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando la fuente, cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Todo se oscureció.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Al volver a la consciencia, arañando la oscuridad en la que nadaba y luchando contra la pesadez de su cabeza, se encontró con una memoria que se sentía especialmente lejana, un episodio de Halloween que había involucrado una pistola paralizante, y reconoció la similitud. Se desprendió del aturdimiento incómodamente y levantó la cabeza, ignorando todo malestar.

—Al fin estás despierto.

Pese a lo nublada que estaba su cabeza, Danny podía reconocer esa voz. Apretó los ojos un instante antes de abrirlos de nuevo, resintiendo la pesadez de la claridad contra sus pupilas. Su mirada vagó por un segundo en el largo cabello oscuro de la mujer que lo enfrentaba mientras trataba de buscar el nombre al que se asociaba con ese rostro.

Fue más difícil de lo usual.

Olivia Victor.

Era Olivia Victor.

La mente se le despejó de un golpe, como si el reconocimiento desatara un sinfin de conclusiones asociadas inevitablemente.

No estaba teniendo una buena semana, hasta este punto, y no se veía prometedora la continuación.

Sabía que Grace estaba a salvo, lo que le aliviaba enormemente. La había visto llegar a la puerta de los Hanamoa así que sabía que se ocuparían de protegerla.

Tuvo que luchar contra una oleada de pánico ante la idea de lo cerca que había estado su hija de correr con su misma suerte. De no haber sido por la coyoloba, Danny habría arrastrado a su pequeña bebé a sus problemas.

No era menos cierto que se sentía como un idiota por haber caminado directamente hacia la trampa...

Tendría tiempo para el auto-reproche después.

A un nivel que resultaba inquietante, no estaba sorprendido por ver a la doctora Victor como su captora. Al contrario. Tenía la impresión de que debería haberlo visto venir, que había tenido muchas pistas desde que se habían cruzado por vez primera de que algo estaba mal con ella. La presencia de Aleu debería haberle confirmado todo desde el comienzo.

Sin disimulo, paseó los ojos por la estancia. No estaba en su apartamento y no reconocía el sitio, pero la noción de cómo había hecho la doctora Victor para moverlo fuera del complejo se le escapaba por completo. Había recibido ayuda, probablemente. Danny sabía que él resaltaba entre sus vecinos y no habría pasado desapercibido si alguien lo arrastraba inconsciente fuera de su casa.

No era tanto por su trabajo que era fácilmente reconocido, como le gustaría, sino que la mayoría de sus vecinos habían nacido y crecido en las islas cuando él no. Era el _haole_. El extranjero. No era alguien que pudiese quedar como uno más del montón ni aunque quisiera.

—Doctora Victor —saludó, sorprendiéndose por lo espeso de su tono.

—Agente Williams.

No había desdén en la mirada de Olivia pero el sentimiento llegaba a Danny en oleadas continuas. Sabiendo que era inútil, movió las manos en un intento de aflojar el nudo que pesaba sobre sus muñecas.

Sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo usual.

—Si quería volver a verme, solo tenía que llamarme. Creo que les dejé mi número.

—Tengo su número.

Una esquina de su boca se curvó. Danny tenía que concederle algo: se veía perturbadoramente calmada pese a que estaba en plena actividad delictiva.

Buscó al águila harpía entre los rincones oscuros, preguntándose si había tratado de advertirle lo que había pasado o, en cambio, había sido cómplice en su secuestro. Lo último no le sonaba bien.

—En realidad estaba interesada en volver a verlo —dijo ella. Se sentó en una silla frente a él, sus movimientos demasiado casuales para ser casuales—. Admito que estaba curiosa.

Danny se tensó en su lugar cuando volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en la nuca que había sentido la primera vez que se habían reunido en el centro.

«Que hable» pensó. Era un buen consejo, pese a que le hizo pensar absurdamente en una película infantil.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Olivia se le quedó mirando con una intensidad que le dio escalofríos.

—Desde la primera vez que fuiste a ver a Steve algo me dijo que serias un problema —dijo ella. No le gustó la forma en que pronunciaba el nombre del centinela—. No creí... No creí que fuera así, en realidad. Que terminaría en esto. Pero no tengo opción.

—Siempre hay una opción, doctora.

Olivia comenzó a reír. Era un sonido inestable.

Danny la vio levantarse de nuevo, casi como si no supiera qué hacer con su cuerpo con exactitud. Se acercó a la única ventana que había en la habitación, que era pequeña y no le dejaba ver hacia afuera desde donde estaba sentado. Olivia no tenía restricción alguna. Se quedó parada junto al marco, su perfil delineado por la luz de la calle y, por un segundo, pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Esto es por Steve? —preguntó Danny. Necesitaba que ella estuviera ocupada en otra cosa, lejos de su propia mente y todavía no sabía todo en la situación en la que estaba—. ¿Esto es porque él te rechazó? No tuve nada que ver en eso.

—¡Sí tuviste que ver! —dijo ella, y la frialdad que había en ella de repente se quebraba como un vidrio. Danny pudo notar el cambio aún antes de que ocurriera—. Estaba funcionando. Nadie en el centro se había dado cuenta.

«Que siga hablando. Que hable es bueno»

—¿Qué _cosa_ estaba funcionando?

Olivia, además de haber perdido ese aire calmado que la había caracterizado en el centro, tenía ahora una mirada inquieta y ausente.

—¿No lo sabes todavía?

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Una nueva risa brotó desde ella. A Danny se le erizó el cabello de la nuca en la nota histérica que arrastraba el sonido.

Esperaba que Meka ya se hubiese puesto en contacto con la policía y que no tardasen en aparecer. Se movió de nuevo en su lugar, tratando de aflojar las cuerdas. No le gustaba en lo absoluto el rumbo por el que estaba desviándose la conversación.

—Creí que lo habías descubierto. Que _tú_ se lo habías dicho —dijo ella, más para sí misma—. Estaba funcionando y de repente ya no. Él estaba bien. Estaba bien cuando antes no lo estaba.

Eso no tenía coherencia.

Probablemente Steve la había rechazado por su inestabilidad. Danny aún no entendía por qué no la había visto antes. Sí, Olivia le había dado mala espina y había deseado tener el menor contacto posible con ella pero no había sospechado que pudiera llegar a extremos.

—Olivia...

—No hables —dijo. Su humor había vuelto cambiar y Danny ya no estaba seguro si ella era completamente dueña de sí misma—. Cuando me deshaga de ti, las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

No iba a llegar a ningún lado por ese ángulo. Cada vez que mencionaba al centinela o al centro, la postura rígida de la mujer parecía tensarse aún más.

Era hora de cambiar de táctica.

Danny no podía dejar de recordar al águila harpía de sus sueños, tan llena de dolor y angustia. Tanto en sus sueños como en el resto de sus apariciones, había estado muy lejos de ser saludable. Tan lejos que todavía no estaba seguro si podía arreglarse. El agónico sonido que había hecho en la visión azulina se había grabado en su memoria con intenso detalle. La había visto en su living, lejos de Olivia, pero ahora podía imaginarlo en la misma figura, reflejos uno de la otra.

Aleu le había dicho que los ayude. No a uno u otro. A los dos.

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo podría hacer eso.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu espíritu animal? —preguntó Danny en voz baja.

Olivia se congeló por un momento. Deseó que no hubiese sido tan precisa al anudar las cuerdas de sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Esperaba que la caballería no tardase mucho más porque estaba empezando a notar que si llegaba a tocar algún lugar equivocado, habría consecuencias.

Olivia no lo había secuestrado para pedir un rescate.

—No te alcanzó con robarme a mi centinela, también tuviste que hacerle daño a Alshain.

Si bien le había parecido que ella estaba recobrando los sentidos, empezó a temblar de nueva cuenta. Al menos, las manos le estaban temblando.

Le dio la impresión que estaba buscando algo.

—Creo que los dos sabemos que no fui yo quién le hizo daño —rebatió Danny, cuidando el tono de su voz—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Olivia?

—_No fui yo_. ¡No fui yo!

Danny sintió un repentino escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando ella se volvió nuevamente hacia él, empuñando una pistola esta vez. Su pistola, para ser precisos.

—Olivia, no sé lo que le pasa a Alshain, pero te prometo que no le he hecho nada.

Los ojos marrones estaban muy lejos de la serenidad que habían reflejado y Danny no tenía la menor duda que ella estaba demasiado ida en su espiral de locura como para tratar de razonar.

Eso no evitaría que lo intentase. Le mantuvo la mirada, sintiendo que el corazón le tronaba en el pecho.

—¡Mientes! ¡Te vi! Estabas con él y lloraba y...

El sueño. Ella había visto su sueño. ¿Cómo demonios eso era posible?

—Si desapareces, ya no le harás daño. A ninguno de nosotros.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se volvieron bruscamente en respuesta automática ante la brusca interrupción; Olivia todavía no había bajado el arma y Danny esperaba que no volviera a enfocarse en él en ningún momento pronto.

—¡Alto ahí!

La visión de Steve nubló todos los demás pensamientos de Danny por un breve momento pero no se permitió sentir alivio cuando nadie más lo siguió a través de la puerta. La atención del centinela estaba enfocada completamente en Olivia.

Pero estaba solo.

Danny se retorció incómodamente en su sitio de nuevo cuando la imagen de Aleu parpadeó frente a sus ojos. La coyoloba se erizó mientras daba un aullido ronco, posicionándose justo delante de él.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —dudó ella.

—Tuve ayuda —dijo Steve. Sus ojos se posaron en Aleu por un segundo pero evitó cuidadosamente ir más allá. Danny no tenía tiempo para analizar qué significaba—. Y no te escondes tan bien como piensas. Baja el arma. Lentamente. Y luego da un paso hacia atrás.

Olivia ya no temblaba.

Aleu le gruñó sin ceder un ápice y Danny deseó tener las manos libres para poder alcanzar a su coyoloba. No sería herida, suponía, pero aún estaba el enigma de cómo se había dañado el águila de la doctora Victor.

Olivia se había quedado mirando a Steve. A pesar de todo. No parecía haber reparado en Aleu para nada.

—Podríamos hacer alcanzado todo el potencial que teníamos.

Steve sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Mi decisión no ha cambiado —dijo, sorprendentemente amable a pesar de la determinación que escondía su tono—. Doctora Victor, esto no tiene que ser de este modo. Buscaremos ayuda. Solo tiene que bajar el arma.

Ella dudó durante un latido.

Danny se vio envuelto en un remolino de movimiento aún antes de percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo vio todo en cámara lenta, a pesar que no debió pasar más que un segundo. Olivia levantó el arma en lugar de obedecer los comandos de Steve.

Sonó un disparo.

Aleu olfateó lastimosamente y algo dentro de él hizo un eco profundo. Sus ojos se habían quedado estancados en Olivia, que había caído al suelo.

—¿Ella está...?

—Está viva —dijo Steve. Se había acercado a la doctora para controlar sus signos vitales con tanta rapidez que no había reparado en ello.

Danny suspiró, aliviado.

Se dio cuenta que se aflojaban las cuerdas casi al mismo tiempo que reparaba en que John McGarrett y Kono también se habían materializado dentro de la habitación. Había un puñado de gente que no reconocía sumándose a la escena.

Se frotó las muñecas para ayudar a la circulación, preguntándose tangencial cuánto tiempo había pasado atado a la silla. ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?

Aleu se volvió hacia él con ansias, sabiendolo libre, y se acurrucó contra sus piernas. Temblaba ligeramente. Danny no estaba seguro si era por todo lo que había pasado, por su inquietud sangrante o simplemente no estaba equipada para lidiar con el estrés.

Él no sabía mucho sobre los espíritus animales.

—¿Está bien, agente Williams? —preguntó alguien.

Honestamente, estaba un tanto mosqueado por la forma en la que Steve se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos mientras revisaba la habitación a su alrededor. Ya no podía ver a Olivia con toda la gente que ahora ocupaba el espacio y tuvo la impresión que había sido parte de un encuentro coreografiado.

Danny trató de recordar la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—Eres el primo de Kono —le dijo al rostro que apareció delante de él.

—Chin Ho —le aclaró el hombre, pero se mantuvo ocupado intercambiando una mirada con su prima.

—No estamos seguros qué te dio ella —dijo John—. Vamos a llevarte a que te examinen. El equipo médico está afuera.

Tan rápido como había comenzado, su secuestro había terminado.

* * *

Danny decidió que Steve hacía un pésimo trabajo evitándolo, si es que era eso lo que había estado haciendo durante su pequeña pantomima dentro de la casa. A pesar que todavía parecía reacio a mirarlo a los ojos, se había negado a dejarlo solo en la ambulancia en la que lo habían sentado mientras esperaba ver cuál sería su destino. Los técnicos que había atendido a Olivia se la habían llevado primero al hospital por la gravedad de su estado, ya sea físico o mental o ambos, y lo habían dejado en espera.

—Steve —lo llamó, una vez que el silencio le pareció insoportable—. ¿Sabes algo de Grace? ¿Está bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

Lo vio parpadear por un momento en ese rápido, en ese repentino ajuste que parecía necesitar para poner en orden sus ideas cuando algo lo desconcertaba.

—Le dije al detective Hanamoa que se quedara en su casa, custodiándola —dijo Steve una vez que logró hilvanar una respuesta. Su expresión se había aplacado y el intenso enfoque había tenido parecía ser cosa del pasado—. Tienes una niña muy decidida, Danno, ¿sabías eso? A ella se le ocurrió llamarme a mí. No iba a aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

Danny ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido tanto por la información como por el alivio que le daba que Steve volviese a usar ese apodo. No se concentraría en eso, por el momento. —¿Uh?

Steve se rio entre sus dientes, bajo y tranquilo en la noche. Un poco de la tensión que había visto en su espalda pareció diluirse. —Pensó que yo podría ayudarte por lo que comentamos en la cena, sobre el equipo de trabajo especializado de la gobernadora. Convenció al detective Hanamoa para llamarme.

—Vaya.

—Lamento que te hayas involucrado en esto, Danny.

—No es tu culpa.

Steve no parecía convencido. —En realidad lo es. Soy la razón por la que Olivia fue detrás de ti.

—No —discutió, poco dispuesto a ser otro peso en su vida—. La razón es que ella está… mal, Steve. Por lo único que deberías disculparte es por no haber respondido hoy cuando te llamé.

La broma no tuvo la recepción que esperaba y el silencio los envolvió en un pesado manto. La expresión de Steve cambió otra vez, esa suave lejanía que había tenido la otra noche, cuando entró en una zona, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las muñecas de Danny por un largo momento. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que estaba repasando todas las razones por las que el secuestro era su culpa.

No obstante, había algo más en su expresión. Algo indescifrable.

Steve respiró hondo, quizá para decir algo más, pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino.

John los salvó del momento incómodo.

—Hijo, necesito que vengas conmigo. Te buscan —dijo, lanzándole a Danny una mirada de disculpa después de aparecerse como por arte de magia—. Te alcanzaremos en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Le pedí al detective Hanamoa que llevara a tu Grace allá. Seguramente te estarán esperando.

Una ola de agradecimiento lo invadió.

—Gracias, John. Steve.

Steve ya no parecía relajado, lo que era una sorpresa.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Danny. Lo prometo.

* * *

—Oye, Danno.

Abrir los ojos en la cama de un hospital era algo que le había sucedido lo suficiente para sentirse familiar pero, en vista de los hechos recientes, Danny se encontró aliviado con la perspectiva. Las imágenes de su llegada al hospital estaban grabadas en borrosas memorias, efímeros pantallazos. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era que Grace había estado al borde de las lágrimas. Con su hija abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello y con Danny, que ignoraba una buena forma disculparse, besándole la frente y las mejillas y acariciándole la espalda a modo de consuelo, los había encontrado el cansancio.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Pero se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido antes.

En lo primero que reparó, una vez que la luz dejó de sentirse cargada contra sus ojos, fue que no estaba solo en la camilla. Grace estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho. Y Aleu seguía allí, tan presente como había estado en los últimos días. Se había acurrucado a sus pies otra vez, casi como si ese fuese su lugar preferido, enroscándose sobre sí misma, y parecía estar en un sueño tranquilo. Danny estiró la mano para alcanzarla y suspiró cuando sus dedos rozaron el pelaje rojizo de la coyoloba.

Sonrió.

—No se han movido de tu lado.

Danny levantó la mirada, todavía sintiendo las huellas de su sonrisa.

Steve estaba sentado en la única silla que había en la habitación con una postura que no podía ser cómoda en absoluto. Sus hombros estaban tiesos y pese a que había buscado una posición mal cómoda, la rigidez en él era difícil de ignorar. Su expresión se había ablandado un poco.

—No quería quedarme dormido —dijo, porque necesitaba romper el silencio y ninguna cosa se le ocurría.

—Necesitabas descansar. Lo necesitaban los dos. —Danny no sabía si Steve era consciente de la expresión cariñosa que tenía al mirar a Grace. Decidió no comentarla—. Lamento despertarte… pero el doctor me dijo que estabas libre para ir a tu casa. Creí que apreciarías estar en tu propia cama para variar.

Eso sonaba como la mejor idea que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Danny apretó los brazos alrededor de Grace por un momento, saboreando la cercanía. Le besó la frente.

—Monito —la llamó. Su garganta se sintió de repente contraída cuando Grace se aferró más fuerte a su abrazo, las palabras tuvieron dificultad para salir—. Despierta, cariño.

Grace arrugó la nariz, como siempre hacía cuando la arrancaba de los brazos del descanso. Pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Danno?

—Lo siento, cariño. Ve a lavarte la cara que nos vamos a casa.

—¿El doctor te dio permiso?

Steve tosió en un vano intento de disimular su risa. Danny decidió que sería magnánimo y lo ignoró. Le gustó ver que parte de la tensión que sostenía el centinela se había desvanecido.

—Sí.

Grace entornó los ojos, era la mejor versión de la mirada de Rachel que tenía en su repertorio, y se giró para mirar a Steve.

—¿Tiene permiso, tío Steve?

_Tío_ Steve. No tenía idea de cuándo había sucedido eso.

—Sí, Gracie —respondió Steve, tan dócil que contradecía todo lo que sabía de él.

Danny se había perdido de cómo su hija enredaba al superSEAL supercentinela alrededor de su dedo meñique, aparentemente. Habían conectado enseguida en la cena de la otra noche pero… había algo definitivamente distinto en ese momento.

—Ve a lavarte la cara —dijo Danny. Le lanzó una mirada divertida a Steve cuando Grace desapareció de su vista—. ¿Tío Steve? ¿Qué fue lo que le diste?

Matt solía darle muchos regalos Grace cuando reaparecía entre sus viajes y Danny siempre pensó que tenía que cuidarse de que su hermano no la malcriase. Luego estaba todo el asunto sobre Stanley, que era distinto y complicado. No sabía cómo sumar a Steve a ese concepto.

Steve agachó la cabeza un poco y, francamente, se veía un poco tímido. Había asumido que todo ese control y postura distante no era más que una máscara pero, la verdad, no lo había visto tan claro como en ese momento precioso.

—Le dije que le traería a su papá de regreso, eso es todo.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que Danny debía hacer con eso?

—Gracias —dijo, al final. Eran palabras que debía—. Por traerme de vuelta, quiero decir.

Steve le sonrió. Era esa estúpida, irresistible, irritante y brillante sonrisa que le cambiaba la cara.

—No hay problema, Danno.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

—¿Tengo que ir a la escuela mañana, Danno? —preguntó Grace porque, naturalmente, esa sería su preocupación más inmediata.

Era feliz por eso, por esa simpleza.

No quería que su trabajo tocase a Grace. No más de lo que ya había hecho.

Pasaban las cinco así que era demasiado tarde para emprender una rutina nocturnas y demasiado temprano para la diurna. Además, con todo lo que había pasado, no se sentía bien alejarse de su niña más de lo necesario.

Danny mantuvo sus ojos en el reloj, de todos modos, y trató de fingir que sopesaba las opciones en su cabeza.

—No tienes que ir a la escuela —dijo al final, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver que la brillante mirada de Grace se animaba. Le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice—. Pero no te acostumbres. Y quiero que te vayas a dormir ahora. Ya estás pasada tu hora de sueño.

—Pero no estoy cansada.

El bostezo, desde luego, la contradijo con bastante eficiencia.

Se rio mientras presionaba los labios contra su frente.

—Por supuesto que estás cansada. _Vamos_. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, monito.

Grace le sonrió en eso. Danny la vio darle un último abrazo cariñoso a Steve y a Aleu antes de ir a su habitación para ponerse el pijama. Estaba cansada, irrebatiblemente, y Meka le había hablado de lo nerviosa que había estado. El tiempo de descanso que habían robado en la espera de su alta no le alcanzaría para reponerse de todo el episodio. A ninguno de los dos.

Esperaba que una buena noche de sueño los ayudase, pero no creería que las secuelas serían tan fáciles de sacudir en la dura luz del día. Tendría que encontrar una forma para hablarlo con Rachel. Había telefoneado a su ex esposa pero tanto ella como Stanley estaban fuera de la isla y no llegarían hasta la tarde.

Se volvió para mirar a su acompañante, que llevaba en silencio un buen rato. Se había quedado detenido en medio de la sala, admirando algunas de las últimas fotos de su familia que había enmarcado. La expresión de su rostro era inesperadamente blanda, cariñosa incluso.

Tardó un momento en reunir el valor para decirle lo que llevaba pensando todo el viaje de regreso a su casa. No quería pensar en si había sido tratada como una escena del crimen, sobre si habían examinado cada rincón en busca de pistas. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado ni por un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Se masajeó la nuca nerviosamente, sin decidirse a mirar la cara de Steve. —Oye, mira, sé que es repentino y que es un atrevimiento pero... ¿Te importaría quedarte? Tengo una habitación de huéspedes y... realmente-

_Realmente_ no iba a pegar un ojo. Lo sabía con certeza.

A pesar de que no lo miraba directamente, se dio cuenta que la postura de Steve se relajó.

—Si no me lo pedías, sinceramente pensaba en acampar en tu auto —le contestó al cabo de un intervalo ridículamente largo de tiempo. Había una nota ilegible en su voz—. No estoy seguro de si podría alejarme esta noche.

_Uh_.

Danny verdaderamente no sabía qué hacer con él cuando decía cosas semejantes.

—Pero no tendrías cerveza.

—¿Tienes cerveza?

—Sí. En la heladera —respondió, haciendo una ola en dirección a la cocina—. Sólo... deja una para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que la necesito.

Con sinceridad, pensaba que _necesitaban_ hablar. No de Olivia, que era un asunto apremiante en su mente, pero sobre todo el asunto guía-centinela que estaba pendiendo sobre ellos, que parecía ser una presencia más en la habitación. No tenía idea cuánto sabía Steven o si efectivamente las cosas era como él pensaba, pero no le interesaba posponer el tema más de lo debido.

No obstante, primero estaba su hija, que lo estaba esperando.

—Siéntete como en tu casa.

* * *

Danny se desplomó contra el sofá, el cansancio pasándole factura, y tomó la cerveza que le ofrecía Steve sin decir una palabra. No podría dormir, de eso estaba seguro, pero eso no negaba que estuviera agotado. La siesta que había tomado le había hecho bien, no obstante, y estaba descansado.

Si bien le había costado lograr que Grace se durmiera, la había hecho reír en el proceso. Eso siempre se sentía como un triunfo. Como algo mágico. En especial en días como esos; días en los que su cabeza no podía detenerse y todo seguía hirviendo a fuego lento dentro de él.

Su niña estaba bien. Sana y salva. Eso era lo más importante.

Y él estaba vivo. Afortunadamente.

Aleu se trepó a su regazo y si bien _podía_ sentir el peso de su cuerpo magro, era consciente que no era real. No en el mismo sentido que lo era Grace, por ejemplo. Eso no le impidió darle una caricia.

—Ella es muy afectuosa —opinó Steve.

Danny tenía que estar de acuerdo. —Tenías que verla con Gracie el primer día. Aleu se portó excelentemente a pesar que mi hija parecía que no iba a soltarla. Dejó que le estuviera encima sin ningún problema.

—Creo que Gracie es una niña adorable.

Los ojos de Steve no estaban en Aleu. Se habían quedado prendados en su cara, sin embargo, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar las líneas de su rostro y Danny sintió un hormigueo en la piel.

—Me alegra que tengas el buen sentido de notar eso.

Steven se rio. Y el sonido era más reconfortante de lo que debería ser. Se veía mucho más tranquilo y relajado en su sofá de lo que había estado en toda la noche y, un tanto egoístamente tal vez, quería pensar que tenía que ver en eso.

—Cuando nos conocimos... Cuando nos vimos la primera vez, en mi casa, me dijiste que no eras un centinela ni un guía —comentó Steve al cabo de un prolongado silencio—. No conozco a personas que no estén en línea y tengan su espíritu animal, Danno.

No era una acusación exactamente, pero Steve tenía de nuevo esa mirada inexpresiva que él asociaba a malas noticias y situaciones incómodas. Danny se encontró con su cara, estudiando todos los ángulos que podía vislumbrar en la semi penumbra que los rodeaba.

—Yo tampoco —se sinceró, porque ya no tenía caso negar la rareza que Aleu representaba. No con Steve, al menos. No cuando estaban solos—. No tengo idea de lo que significa que ella esté aquí. Aún... aún estoy trabajando en ello.

Steve exhaló.

—Bien.

—¿Ya es «más tarde»? —preguntó Danny.

La sonrisa no tenía la misma luz de siempre. —Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Vas a ser sincero conmigo?

Steve alzó una ceja.

—Solo si _tú_ eres sincero conmigo, Danno —rebatió sin un segundo de vacilación—. Tengo algunas preguntas también. Creo que puedes ayudarme con la mayoría de ellas.

Danny parpadeó. No era lo que esperaba.

—Suena justo. _Do ut des._

Steven hizo un gesto de acuerdo con la cabeza. —¿Con qué quieres empezar?

A pesar de todo, esa no era una cuestión difícil.

—¿Cómo está Olivia? ¿Va a mejorar?

Si estaba sorprendido con la pregunta, no lo demostró. Parecía aliviado, sin embargo, con que ese fuese el punto inicial. —Está estable, hablando de su estado físico al menos. El daño psíquico todavía no se puede registrar… Lo sabrán con exactitud cuando se despierte.

Danny pensó en eso por segundo.

No eran buenas noticias exactamente.

—¿Qué le pasó a su espíritu animal? —dudó. Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del águila lastimada. Tenía la sensación que, si se concentraba, todavía podía escuchar el llanto que había escuchado en su sueño la primera vez.

El pensamiento era inquietante.

—Eso es difícil de decir.

Danny miró a Steve, confundido.

—Sé muy poco de espíritus animales, la verdad —confesó—. Pero sé que Aleu no cumple las normas.

La coyoloba levantó la mirada ante el reiterado uso de su nombre. Él le acarició la cabeza, para calmarla. Aleu miró a Danny por un extenso lapso de tiempo y luego a Steve. Un segundo después se había esfumado. Debería ser alarmante, quizá, pero desde que había visto a Aleu aparecer y desaparecer cuando estaba con Olivia no estaba completamente preocupado.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría? ¿Sobre lo de la doctora y su águila?

Steve lo miró de reojo pero asintió. —¿Sabías que existen distintos tipos de espíritus animales?

Danny empezó a sacudir la cabeza pero se detuvo. Había escuchado eso antes, sí. ¿No le había comentado Kawika algo al respecto?

—Algo, sí.

Los labios de Steven se movieron. —Bueno, por un lado están los guardianes. Aquí les dicen «Kahu». Son los más comunes, dado que la tarea de un centinela siempre esta asociada a la protección. Usualmente son fuertes y grandes.

Un tiburón, por ejemplo, pensó. Una pantera.

—¿Pero no son los únicos?

—Además están los educadores y los sanadores. Quizá existan muchos más, solo que no los conocemos en este plano. Hay quienes piensan que las profesiones están inspiradas en la conexión que tienen con el mundo de los espíritus. En la misión que tienen para con la tribu. Muchos centinelas tienden a la milicia y a la policía, eso ya lo sabes... Hay otras profesiones están tangencialmente asociadas a la supervivencia y la preservación, que tienen sentido. En la antigüedad estaban los chamanes. Pero en la actualidad... Los doctores, los maestros, por decir algunas.

Danny frunció el ceño. Evidentemente todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía.

—El águila de la doctora Victor…

—Diría que era sanadora —dijo Steve, su voz blanda—. Si tomamos en cuenta que nuestros espíritus animales, nuestros _dones_, si quieres llamarlos así, están asociados a lo qué hacemos y a lo que somos... El hecho de que ella tomase tantas decisiones que iban contra su misión natural fue lo que le hizo daño a su conexión. Al menos, ese fue el acuerdo colectivo.

La idea de que Danny pudiese dañar a Aleu era mucho más atroz de lo que se atrevía a considerar. Casi deseó que regresara en ese instante para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Por otro lado…

—¿Qué crees que es Aleu?

La mirada de Steve era de simpatía más que otra cosa. —¿Honestamente? Es difícil de decir. Se comporta atípicamente.

No le gustaba esa respuesta pero no podía culpar a Steve por no poder precisarle algo al respecto. Con todo, era quien mejor había resuelto las dudas que anidaban en su cabeza desde que todo el asunto había comenzado.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de los espíritus animales?

Aparentemente con Steve McGarrett el significado de "muy poco" era relativo.

—Nunca supe cómo dejar de interesarme por las cosas —le dijo Steve con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

Con ese enfoque láser que había visto y con sus antecedentes, no le sorprendía la respuesta en lo más mínimo. Steven no solo era un centinela que había estado activo durante años en soledad, también era un SEAL condecorado y había notado que era asombrosamente inteligente.

Steven McGarrett parecía ser de esas personas que necesitan ser buenas en todo. Incluso en cosas banales.

—Ahora es mi turno para las veinte preguntas, Danno.

Danny asintió. —Dispara.

—¿Cómo sabías que el espíritu animal de Olivia estaba tan mal herido?

Bien, no había esperado llegar a esa parte tan pronto.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Escuché toda la conversación —le aclaró Steven, sin señalar la obvia evasiva a pesar de que su cara sí lo hizo. Danny aún no decidía qué nombre ponerle a esa expresión; era una mezcla de estreñimiento y enojo—. Incluso si no lo hubiera estado haciendo en el momento, los micrófonos lo habrían captado.

Danny no estaba siguiendo la conversación, al parecer. —¿Los _micrófonos_?

—Sí, bueno, los del equipo de vigilancia estaban instalados. Mi padre… Mi padre y Chin han estado detrás de Olivia desde hace un tiempo. —La sonrisa que floreció en el rostro de Steve estaba llena de amargura y Danny reprimió el impulso de tocar la arruga entre sus cejas para ver si desaparecía—. El equipo de trabajo del que te hablé no es un proyecto tan futurista como parecía. Ha estado funcionando en las últimas semanas. En silencio, por supuesto.

Por la expresión de Steve, estaba claro que tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Si su padre no le había hablado sobre lo que estaba investigando, Danny podía entender un poco más lo tenso que había estado estado cuando se había marchado con John. Pero, si McGarrett padre ya le había ofrecido un puesto en esa fuerza operativa, ¿por qué no le había dicho a Steve lo que estaba investigando?

Imaginaba que la pregunta solo le echaría sal a la herida.

Quizá a John le preocupaba que Steven reaccionara demasiado temprano, si conocía los detalles. Con todo lo que sabía de él, no podía descartarlo y si bien era injusto, podía ver la razón detrás. La racha de impulsividad que desafiaba lógica y sentido común era enorme en Steven. No era algo que debía ignorarse. Tal vez, incluso, el dejarlo en la oscuridad no había sido cosa de John.

Además, otra parte se quedó estancada en su cerebro.

—_Estaban_ detrás de Olivia... Ella estaba haciendo algo en el centro, ¿no es así? —De repente, toda la incoherencia de la doctora tenía un sentido más siniestro—. ¿Eso era lo que te estaba afectando? ¿Por eso estaban tan descontrolados tus sentidos cuando llegaste?

Steve asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos todavía fijos en Danny. Parecía un poco sorprendido, ya sea por su vehemencia o por cómo había atado los cabos.

—¿Cómo es _eso_ posible?

—¿Cómo afectas los sentidos de cualquier persona, Danny? Químicos, drogas. Los centinelas somos aún más sensibles a todo eso y somos vulnerables contra los guías, además. Olivia no lo estaba haciendo porque sí. Ella… Ella realmente no había tenido otra motivación que…

—Que vincularse contigo.

Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro, luciendo derrotado. Se hundió en el asiento un poco más. —Sí.

—¿Te drogaba? —preguntó Danny. Agradeció no tener a la mujer delante de él porque no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría.

Steve se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente con la idea.

Aún así, este era Steven. Sospechaba que le importaba más aparentar invulnerabilidad que otra cosa.

—Creo que quería... que me rindiera. Quería que recurra a ella en busca de ayuda, dado que ambos estábamos en el mismo nivel y sería lo más lógico. Eso le facilitaría las cosas.

«Podríamos hacer alcanzado todo el potencial que teníamos» había dicho Olivia, en su arrebato de locura. Danny sacudió la cabeza en el pensamiento, en lo perdida que la había visto en ese momento.

—No recurriste a ella.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Desde el día que la vi por primera vez me dio mala espina. Kawika se ofreció a reforzar mis escudos y luego… Luego te conocí —Danny tragó saliva en la intensidad que tenía la mirada de Steve cuando se detuvo en su rostro—. Fue fácil rechazarla después de eso.

Danny se lamió los labios, sin perderse la forma en que los ojos de Steve se parpadearon hacia su boca por un segundo.

—Parecía el plan perfecto.

Steve cerró los ojos y se rio sin humor. —No tuvo éxito por una serie de casualidades.

Danny bebió un sorbo de cerveza, agradeciendo la distracción. —«_No existe tal cosa, es el destino llamado por otro nombre._»

—Napoleón Bonaparte; estoy sorprendido, agente Williams —Los labios de Steve se curvaron—. Pero aún no me has respondido. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Danny sabía que el calor estaba ascendiendo por su cuello. Se preguntó quiénes, aparte de Steve y su padre, habían escuchado lo que había pasado. Probablemente no lo tomarían en cuenta después de que las cosas se calmaran pero Danny no quería atraer la atención sobre sí mismo.

Aún no tenía idea de lo que implicaba que fuera un guía activo pero nunca hubiera entrado en línea.

Steve, sin embargo. Podía confiar en él.

—Fue, uh, fue un sueño.

Se sentía un idiota al decirlo en voz alta, para ser francos. Comparado a lo que le había dicho Steven, su explicación sonaba débil y simple. Ingenua.

Las cejas de Steve se alzaron.

—¿Un sueño? —dudó, sonando más curioso que escéptico. Danny dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo—. ¿_Soñaste_ con el espíritu animal de alguien más?

Si lo decía así sonaba casi como si Danny se hubiera entrometido en la cabeza de otra persona y hubiese espiado.

—No sabía que era de la doctora Victor —se apresuró a decir, queriendo sacudirse la sensación—. Yo, eh, vi un águila. Un águila harpía. Y estaba herida, en mi sueño, quiero decir. Lloraba. Cuando Olivia… cuando llegué a mi casa, la doctora Victor estaba allí y el águila también. Uniendo cabos, esa era la única opción.

Steve se quedó mirándolo como si lo estuviese viendo bajo una nueva luz.

—No fue el único animal con el que soñé —confesó.

—¿Soñaste con tu coyoloba antes que apareciera?

—Sí. Fue la primera.

Una de las primeras.

Danny no estaba seguro si debería mencionar a la pantera. Steven hizo un sonido de confirmación.

—¿Has hablado de tus sueños con alguien más?

—Sí, lo hice —admitió. Steve esperó una respuesta porque, según lo dicho, no podía dejar un tema inconcluso y Danny suspiró—. De hecho fue con Kawika y Kono.

Steve asintió, como si hubiese anticipado la respuesta.

—Eso explica bastantes cosas, la verdad. Tuvimos que reconstruir tus pasos, ya sabes —Pese a que era protocolo, Danny había preferido no pensar demasiado en ello. Era una persona privada—. Kono no quiso decirnos de qué hablaron porque dijo que era algo que debías resolver por tu cuenta.

—Asumo que esa respuesta no te gustó.

Steven le dio una mirada inocente que no lo engañó ni por un segundo. Suponía que podía decirle que «todos tenían secretos y eso era todo» no le bastaría.

—Chin y mi padre piensan en reclutarla. A Kono. Para el equipo de la gobernadora.

Danny aún no tenía mucha idea de cómo entraba el primo de Kono en la ecuación.

Lo había conocido como guardia de seguridad en el centro pero se le ocurría que quizá había sido una tapadera para la operación encubierta... si era que así podían decirle.

—¿Chin era policía? ¿Por qué estaba trabajando para el centro?

—Eso no lo sé. Supe que se alejó de DPH hace unos años.

—¿Lo conoces bien?

—Lo conozco desde que era niño, que no es igual. Mi padre lo entrenó.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, sumidos cada uno en su propia mente.

Danny no se sorprendió al ver que la luz se filtraba por la ventana con la timidez del alba. Hawái era un lugar que desconocía lo que era la oscuridad profunda de algún modo, sin importar en qué estación estuviera.

—Deberías ir a dormir —dijo Steve. Sonaba arrepentido, como si la sugerencia hubiera escapado sin su consentimiento. Se comprometió a ello, no obstante—. Necesitas descansar un poco.

—No creo poder pegar un ojo.

_Podría_, en realidad. El cansancio estaba avanzando por sus huesos.

No quería dejar a Steve.

—Intentarlo no te hará daño.

—Sería un mal anfitrión si te dejo aquí solo. Aunque no he sido uno muy bueno… Solamente te ofrecí una bebida.

—Fuiste un gran anfitrión —le dijo de inmediato, sin titubear—. Y necesitas dormir.

Danny suspiró.

—Debería ir al centro, también. Quiero averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre lo que está pasando.

Y necesitaba reunir fuerzas para hablar con sus padres sobre el asunto. Lo más pronto posible.

Algo de lo que dijo hizo que Steve frunciera el ceño, sus ojos un poco ocultos mientras se alejaba de la mirada de Danny. El cambio en la atmosfera fue tan evidente que incluso la luz que llegaba desde el exterior no alcanzaba para aligerar la sombra.

Parecía que su burbuja se hubiese roto.

—¿Steve?

Se humedeció los labios y no pudo mirar a Danny a los ojos. —Estoy bien.

_Sí, claro._

—Oye, no... Dime, ¿qué pensamiento loco se quedó dando vueltas en tu cabeza?

Steve lo miró, y había una emoción inexplicable en sus ojos.

—Somos compatibles —dijo intempestivamente—. Tú y yo.

Danny tragó saliva.

—La vi, ¿sabes? —murmuró Steve, sus ojos lejos de Danny. Tuvo que esforzarse por capturar todas sus palabras—. A Aleu. El otro día... aquí. Estaba lejos así que no pude ver distinguirla bien pero... cuando la vi supe que era tuya. Lo supe de inmediato.

No lo decía como si fuese algo bueno.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que si las circunstancias fueran distintas, nos habríamos vinculado después de que nos encontramos en mi casa, Danny. Pero no... No sé si... No sé si podemos _vincularnos_.

Esas palabras le trajeron una buena dosis de realidad a toda la situación.

Danny se dio cuenta que, por primera vez desde que le habían dicho que podía ser un guía, quería serlo de verdad. _Para Steve_. En un nivel inconsciente había adoptado la noción que Steven McGarrett era su centinela. Y, quizá, ese no sería el caso.

Técnicamente, no era un guía. No estaba entrenado. No estaba... no sabía más que lo básico. A los ojos del centro no podía aspirar a ser candidato para ser el guía de Steven, un centinela de alto rango que tenía el potencial para ser alfa, y... Danny realmente no sabía si funcionaría si lo intentaran.

La duda le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

No parecía muy distinta de un matrimonio, la mecánica, pero había un factor biológico mucho más obvio y determinante. Necesitaban más que compatibilidad para que el vínculo sea viable. Si no fuera así, Olivia Victor habría logrado forzar a Steven a vincularse con ella.

Por si fuera poco, la tensión que había regresado al cuerpo de Steve le decía que había más.

—¿Qué falta en esa historia?

El centinela suspiró. —Antes- Antes te dije que yo era la razón por la que Olivia te secuestró y me dijiste que no.

Danny frunció el ceño. Creyó que esa parte de la conversación había quedado cerrada.

—_Steve_.

Él siguió adelante, como si no lo hubiese oído. —Hay una razón por la que Olivia fue detrás de ti en ese momento. Y _tiene_ que ver conmigo. El centro… Tenía, uh, _tuve_\- una cita con el centro. Uno de los guías del continente llegó más temprano de lo que esperaban. Estaba una entrevista con ella.

El peso de la revelación estaba allí, flotando entre ellos.

Con todo, Danny había olvidado que seguían buscándole un guía a Steve por los medios oficiales. Había _olvidado_ que Steven necesitaba un guía lo más pronto posible.

Era horrible. Y egoísta. Muy, muy egoísta.

—¿Te fue bien?

Steve asintió con una mirada suave en sus ojos. —La verdad es- sí.

Danny estaba teniendo dificultades encontrar las palabras. No se atrevió a vocalizar las preguntas que subieron por su garganta a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¿Y crees que es buena idea darle seguimiento a esta guía?

Steve lo estudió por un momento, sus ojos tanteando algo que no entendió. Fuera lo que fuese, independientemente de la prueba que él le estuviera presentando, parecería que lo había pasado, porque respiró hondo y asintió.

—Bueno, bueno.

—¿_Bueno_?

—Necesitas un guía, ¿no? Es- es lo que hablábamos el otro día. Será bueno para ti.

Una expresión desconocida floreció en la cara de Steve. Tal vez era incertidumbre. —¿Estas bien con esto?

Trataría con la decepción cuando Steve no estuviera viendo. No quería contribuir a un complejo de culpa.

—Si estoy... No soy Olivia Victor, Steven —dijo Danny, y lo decía en serio—. Quiero que estés bien. Me gustas, y también le gustas a Gracie. ¿Recuerdas esa charla en la que te dije que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos a pesar de tus varios defectos?

Eso logró sacarle una sonrisa. —Lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, eso sigue en pie de mi parte. No te librarás tan fácil.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Si Danny esperaba no soñar en azul, la ilusión fue rápidamente desechada un par de días más tarde. Abriendo los ojos y encontrándose en la playa añil que había visto ya érase una vez, podía admitir que le gustaba la noción de seguir sintiéndose conectado a ese lugar. Al hogar de Aleu, si era que podía calificar de ese modo. Su punto de encuentro, considerando que ellos se habían conocido a través de su sueño a fin de cuentas.

Prefería la otra escenografía, la que evocaba su sitio favorito en la isla, pero no tenía queja alguna sobre los paisajes de Hawái. Era incuestionable su belleza, aunque le costase admitirlo en voz alta.

Danny sonrió al sentir la aparición de Aleu a su lado, tan cálida como pocas veces se había sentido, y tan real que su presencia parecía alcanzarlo aunque estuvieran a pasos de distancia. Ladeó el rostro para mirarla y se encontró reflejándose en sus ojos oscuros.

Recordó algo importante que debía decir.

—La última vez que estuve aquí... La última vez me pediste que hiciera algo y no lo cumplí. _Lo siento_.

Aleu movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, luciendo adorable y confundida.

—Querías que salvara a Olivia y a Alshain —aclaró.

La coyoloba se acercó un poco y frotó el hocico contra sus dedos. Si no era un signo de perdón y consuelo, era algo que se sentía muy parecido. Danny cerró los ojos por un segundo, aliviado, y se encontró con que era más fácil respirar.

—¿Aún tienen esperanzas?

Aleu retrocedió un paso y su atención cambió de foco. Danny siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia la costa, sorprendiéndose al ver el aguila que acompañaba a Olivia con sus alas desplegadas, a punto de alzar el vuelo. Danny no vio odio ni dolor en su mirada. Había algo de pena, eso sí. Quizá por todo lo vivido. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

—¿Adónde se fue? —preguntó. Aleu no hablaba por lo que la cuestión era una cosa inútil de hacer. Simplemente Danny no podía detenerse—. ¿No está más ligado a Olivia?

La coyoloba sacudió la cabeza en clara negación.

Danny se encontró recordando lo que le había dicho Steve. Se preguntaba si Olivia alguna vez sabría que ella misma había destruido su vínculo con su espíritu animal por decisiones necias.

—¿Eso suele suceder? ¿Se rompen las conexiones cuando un guía o un centinela van contra sus misiones?

Aleu sacudió la cabeza en otra nota negativa. No era fácil discutir cosas cuando había tan poca retroalimentación.

—¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo? —se quejó—. Juro que el otro día escuché tu voz en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora volvimos al "sí" y "no"?

Con toda franqueza, él quería saber si era adrede. ¿Su espíritu animal no podía ser directo e ir al punto...? ¿No había mejores métodos de comunicación? ¿Tenía que dejarle mensajes confusos en el inconsciente para que él los resolviese?

Recordó a Kawika hablándole de los caprichos del mundo de los espíritus. Y, por supuesto, Aleu sería de los misteriosos y enigmáticos entre los otros tipos. Quizá necesitaban jugar a las veinte preguntas, o algo parecido.

—Me estaba preguntando... ¿Tú fuiste la que me mostró cuál era el espíritu animal de Kono? ¿La proyectaste en mi mente o algo así?

Aleu lo miró por un minuto y luego asintió.

—Me enseñaste quién era Alshain para que estuviera preparado, ¿verdad? —Ante otro asentimiento, respiró hondo. Tal vez llegarían a alguna parte, después de todo—. ¿Qué hay de la pantera? ¿Tengo que cuidarme de...?

Aleu le mantuvo la mirada pero Danny estaba seguro que bien podría haber rodado los ojos en impaciencia. Había algo extraordinariamente humano en toda ella que no podía dejar de asombrarse con ello.

—Lo entiendo. Lo _entiendo_. Es amigo. ¿Tengo que protegerlo de algo entonces?

Estaba completamente seguro que era diversión lo que brillaba en los ojos de Aleu.

—Agradecería que me dieras una pista, ¿sabes?

La coyoloba suspiró, Danny no podía darle otro sentido al sonido, y dejó vagar sus ojos por el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Fue instinto el repetir su gesto y al mirar el lugar en el que estaba, parpadeó. La playa, de improviso, le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Recordó la sensación de incómodo reconocimiento cuando había visto el patio en la casa de los McGarrett por primera vez. Pensó en la imagen que había visto cuando tomó el brazo de Steve la otra noche en su casa.

_Oh._

—Es el espíritu animal de Steve.

Danny era excelente en la negación cuando quería pero al decirlo en voz alta se sentía como si debería haberlo sabido desde el comienzo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Aleu no le había mostrado cosas al azar. No tenía sentido que le hubiese mostrado a la pantera negra si no fuese porque era importante.

Un pensamiento inquietante le dio escalofríos.

—¿Steve sigue estando en peligro?

La negación de Aleu hizo que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera.

—Voy a tener que averiguarlo por mi cuenta, ¿no es así?

* * *

—¿Danno?

Danny parpadeó repetidas veces mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrarle propietario a la voz que susurraba. La bruma del sueño no lo había dejado por completo y, aún así fue rápido el reconocimiento. No solo por el distintivo apodo, sino que él estaba seguro que reconocería la voz de Grace entre un millón, sin importar en dónde estuviera. Cantarina apenas, dulce por encima de todo. Un bálsamo, siempre.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de borrar todo vestigio de cansancio.

—¿Es hora del desayuno, monito?

Las horas se le escurrían entre los dedos. Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho más descansado que la última vez.

—Va a ser hora del almuerzo en realidad.

Eso lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Lo último que recordaba era haber acordado levantarse e irse a la cama pero, dado que seguía en el sofá, evidentemente eso no había sucedido.

Tomó nota que tenía una manta encima, algo que no esperaba.

—¿Tomaste tu desayuno? —preguntó, apenado. Se suponía que tendría que haber oído la alarma para despertarse e iniciar el día con su hija—. ¿Nos quedamos sin bananas?

—¡Danno! —protestó ella, aunque la sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara contrastaba la intención—. El tío Steve me ayudó a preparar el desayuno. Dijo que debíamos dejarte descansar un poco más pero ya pasaron algunas horas y tienes que comer algo. Creo que debes tomar tus remedios también.

Su hija sonaba como su madre.

_Increíble._

—¿Él te ayudó o tú lo ayudaste?

Grace lo miró indignada, lo que lo hizo reír. Fue entonces que Danny reparó en la ausencia de Steve. Sospechaba que no se habría ido lejos sin avisarle.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu cómplice del crimen?

—Se fue a atender una llamada hace un rato —explicó Grace.

Danny parpadeó hacia ella al notar la incertidumbre en su voz y se dio cuenta que había un pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Era el mismo gesto que hacía Rachel cuando algo no entendía... pero no estaba segura de poder preguntar y recibir una respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Grace se mordió el labio. —¿Ustedes son novios?

—¿Quiénes?

Grace le dio esa mirada que abarcaba a incredulidad e indignación en perfecta armonía, con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios reducidos a una línea. —El tío Steve y tú, Danno.

Ah.

—_No_. No, desde luego que no. No, no. Somos amigos.

Eso no convenció a su hija.

—¿Amigos como eran mamá y Stan antes de casarse?

_Auch_.

—No. Más... como Billy Hanamoa y tú.

La mirada de Grace combinó asombrosamente escepticismo y decepción, que era bastante sorprendente considerando que ella apenas conocía a Steve. Sabía que él había estado sumando puntos desde la primera vez, pero Danny no esperaba que Gracie mostrase alguna preferencia por él tan temprano. Le había tomado bastante el aceptar a Stanley.

Grace frunció los labios. —¿Y no serán novios?

_Jesús._

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso?

—Hablas mucho de él —dijo, todavía en el mismo tono dudoso.

Al César lo que es del César.

—Sí, lo hago. Porque somos amigos. Y estuve muy preocupado por Steve. A él le hablo mucho de ti.

—Siempre le hablas a todo el mundo de mí.

—Eso es porque eres mi monito y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Grace puso los ojos en blanco. Su sonrisa era enorme.

—Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti, Danno.

El regreso de Steve a la habitación trajo un manto incierto a la atmósfera.

Danny miró a Grace, sin saber si debía hacer algún comentario directo o era mejor dejarlo para más tarde. Su hija parecía preocupada y, con lo que había pasado, Danny simplemente necesitaba borrar cualquier rastro de ese sentimiento.

—¿Malas noticias?

—No exactamente.

—¿Buenas?

—Espero que lo sean —replicó, un tanto nervioso. Era un adjetivo que a Danny no le gustaba relacionar con el SEAL—. Mi controlador quiere verme mañana y quieren re-evaluarme.

—¿Re-evaluarte? —preguntó Danny, sin poder contenerse. La visión de Steve alejándose en un uniforme no se sentía bien en lo absoluto—. ¿Para el servicio activo?

—Sí.

—Creí que decidirías quedarte aquí.

Steve alzó los hombros. Había más historia allí, supuso, pero no creía que pudiera sonsacar los detalles en ese preciso instante.

Por otro lado, tenía bastante sentido. La razón por la que había pasado tanto tiempo allí era por la inestabilidad de sus sentidos. Con Olivia fuera de la imagen y con esta nueva guía misteriosa, Steve estaba más y más cerca de volver a su vida como la recordaba. Fue avasalladoramente triste lo mucho que le dolía ese pensamiento.

—Si te dicen que puedes... —La voz de Grace cortó cualquier cosa que quisiera agregar como si un balde de agua helada fuese arrojado en su dirección—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nos dejarás?

Steve parpadeó hacia ella, como si no hubiese contemplado la posibilidad que eso afectaría a alguien, y su expresión lejana se desvaneció para dar paso a una sonrisa triste.

—Será parecido a lo que hace el tío Matt —intervino Danny, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaría a Steve dar con lo que quería decir sin romperle el corazón a una niña de ocho—. Tío Matt nos viene a ver cuando está libre, ¿no? Y siempre te trae muchos regalos. ¿Te sientes abandonada?

Era una pregunta tramposa. Y lo sabía. Habían pasado pocos meses de la última vez que habían visto a Matt y nunca desde que se mudaron a Hawái y con él compartían algo que con Steven no.

Danny también sabía que el cambio de locación estaba afectando a Grace y si bien ella era una niña adaptable, asombrosamente adaptable, no estaba lidiando solamente con una mudanza a otro lugar sino qu estaban el divorcio, sus secuelas, el nuevo matrimonio de su madre y la adaptación a nuevas costumbres. Entendía la necesidad de constancia que buscaba. No era algo que hiciese exclusivamente con Steven. Lo había hecho con amigos, con su familia, con sus vecinos. Con él mismo.

La terapeuta que había estado trabajando con ella después del divorcio le hizo notar que era normal. Necesario, incluso.

—No.

El alivio era notorio.

—Además, el tío Steve está aquí ahora. Si llegara a tener que irse seguramente no será pronto y volverá a visitarnos... —Los ojos de Danny se desviaron hacia Steve en espejismos de advertencia, pero lo encontró estudiándolo con una mirada que hizo que él bajara los ojos por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia su hija—. Su familia está aquí.

—Prometo solemnemente avisar de cualquier cambio —agregó Steve.

—¿Ves, cariño?

Grace asintió, luciendo más convencida.

Habiendo crecido con un abuelo bombero que siempre se vio dispuesto a correr ante una llamada, un padre policía-agente federal y un tío empresario, Grace conocía todo sobre el deber y el alejamiento, agendas y escasez de disponibilidad. Eso no quería decir que le gustase, y sin embargo Danny sospechaba que eso la había ayudado a tomar con más facilidad todos los cambios que había experimentado.

—Además tengo mucho que hacer aquí —comentó Steve. Tarde, pero seguro.

—¿Te gustaría hacer día de películas con nosotros, tío Steve? —dijo Grace, una vez que la inquietud había dado paso a la tranquilidad.

Danny sacudió la cabeza.

—Debes preguntarle al tío Steve si puede quedarse primero, ¿no te parece? Tal vez tiene planes... Además no creo que pueda estar feliz y tranquilo el tiempo suficiente para ver una película.

Porque Steve no sabía callarse, dijo: —De hecho, _Danno_, estoy libre el día de hoy.

Danny levantó una ceja. ¿No era extraño acaso? Steve había dicho, apenas unas noches atrás, que estaba interesado en perseguir un vínculo estable con un guía. No podía hacer eso sí cedía ante la más mínima ocurrencia de Grace y no salía de la casa.

Por otra parte, y el pensamiento se extendió por sus venas como algo cálido, casi doloroso, que le hizo difícil respirar por un momento, eso quizá quería decir que Steve los había adoptado a ellos como parte de su tribu, su familia. Se conocían hacía muy poco, quizá, pero sentía que eso era irrelevante en el gran panorama de las cosas. Estaban en el lugar que debían estar.

Con su línea de trabajo era inevitable el valorar las conexiones externas, las que te abrían las puertas fuera de las mismas esferas que te movían y te cortaban las ataduras que te oprimían cuando te quedabas en el círculo vicioso.

Danny no iba a discutir si Steve quería quedarse con ellos un poco más. No en beneficio de un guía sin rostro que luego lo tendría todo y...

Sí. Mejor no ir por eso lado. No era como si tuviera derecho de estar celoso. Que no lo estaba en realidad. Ni un poco. No de Steve. Y menos de alguien que no conocía.

—¿Entonces sí podemos, Danno? Al menos hasta que llegue mamá —insistió Grace, sus ojos grandes e inocentes—. Por favor. _Por favor._

—Está bien, está bien —accedió. No le iría mal relajarse por un tiempo antes de enfrentar la montaña de problemas que lo estaban esperando—. Iré a hacer las palomitas.

También podría llamar a la doctora Cranston para pedir una cita con ella.

—¿Quieres elegir la película, tío Steve?

La mirada de pánico que le lanzó Steven fue triste e hilarante al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que me gustaría ver la de la hija de Balto —dijo Danny, pensando en la coyoloba que había dejado en su sueño—. Y así el tío Steve no se preguntará por el nombre de Aleu por mucho más tiempo.

Grace movió el rostro para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. —¡Sí! Deberías decirle a Aleu que también viniera. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Danny no estaba seguro si podía hacer eso. Aleu había desaparecido en la madrugada, antes de que se durmiera, y no sabía si podría volver solo porque él lo pidiera.

—Si ella quiere venir, vendrá.

Aleu parecía ser bastante independiente.

* * *

—Esa debe ser tu mamá. Ve a buscar tus cosas.

Danny había hablado con Rachel más por mensajes que otra cosa en los últimos días.

Su ex esposa siempre sabía que botones pulsar para sacarlo de sus casillas y él realmente no necesitaba eso. También tenía la costumbre de descargar las frustraciones actuales discutiendo sobre cosas antiguas y Danny no tenía suficiente paciencia para dar vuelta el tema. Generalmente empeoraba la pelea.

—¿No voy a quedarme contigo? —preguntó Grace.

Danny odiaba ese tono y esa mirada triste.

—No, cariño.

—Pero todavía quedan unos días.

Dos semanas enteras de cada mes le pertenecían a Danny. No debería sentirse tan bien ver que ella también atesoraba el tiempo compartido.

—Danno va a tener que hacer muchas cosas estos días y mamá se ofreció a cambiar los días que quedaban. Cuando vuelvas a quedarte conmigo te lo compensaré.

El ánimo de Grace cayó. Mantuvo la misma expresión apagada incluso cuando fue a buscar sus cosas al dormitorio y se esforzó por no mostrar su decepción.

Danny la abrazó largamente antes de abrir la puerta, tratando de no mostrarle lo mucho que le costaba dejarla irse. Los primeros tiempos, justo después de que los arreglos de la custodia repartieron las horas, él no soportaba muy bien el paso del tiempo. Matt solía presentarse en su casa y pasaba algunos días allí, haciéndole compañía.

—Le das mis saludos al tío Steve cuando se despierte.

Los dos miraron en dirección a Steven que, durante la película, se había quedado dormido. Parecía totalmente inconsciente, ajeno al mundo, y extraordinariamente relajado contra las almohadas del sillón.

Danny sintió una punzada de afecto, que no podría describir de otro manera aunque quisiera, por la enorme cantidad de confianza que suponía, una rareza en sí misma.

Se dijo que no debía acostumbrarse a eso.

—Sabía que no serviría para quedarse con una película —bromeó Danny.

—El tío Steve estaba despierto cuando me levanté —le confió Grace. Miró a Steve fugazmente, inclinándose hacia adelante para bajar la voz como si temiera perturbarlo—. Quizá no durmió nada y no pudo aguantar más... Estaba mirándote mientras dormías.

Danny parpadeó. Se quedó en la puerta mirando a Grace correr a los brazos de su madre, negándose a darle otro pensamiento. Las cosas con Steve ya estaban lo suficientemente complicadas como para agregar especulaciones.

No se perdió la mirada relámpago que le lanzó Rachel, indescifrable en la lejanía. Esperaba que cuando tuviese que hablar con ella de nuevo, los últimos hechos no trajesen consecuencias.

Habían llegado a una especie de tolerancia mutua desde que llegaron a Hawai, impulsados quizá por lo desconocido que les era todo y los solos que estaban en la isla. Stanley solía viajar mucho, y tanto Rachel como Danny estaban lejos de sus familias. Si bien no se había sentido muy feliz a dejar Nueva Jersey, lo cierto era, había estado menos dispuesto a separar a Grace de su madre.

Rachel saludó en la distancia con una ola pero no dudaba que tendría noticias de ella más tarde. Probablemente cuando Grace no estuviera al alcance de su oído. Danny alcanzó a ver que Stanley también lo saludaba.

Ver a Grace alejarse, sin importar con quién ni la cantidad de tiempo, le daba la misma sensación de tristeza melancólica.

La llamaría de nuevo antes de dormir.

* * *

—Hola, ma.

Le alegraba haber esperado para llamar a su madre.

Aunque no podía verla, sabía que su madre estaba sonriendo al devolverle el saludo. Había ensayado maneras de iniciar la charla, la que había estado posponiendo desde que Kawika había sembrado la duda en su cabeza, mientras la llamada conectaba pero no había dado con ninguna adecuada. Danny no estaba seguro si prefería o no la idea de ver su rostro. El teléfono y la distancia de Nueva Jersey se sentían, por primera vez, más seguros.

Dejó que las palabras de Clara fluyeran por unos momentos, absorbiendo la misma sensación de tranquilidad que ella siempre había dejado en él. Su madre, que siempre había sabido cómo leer los silencios de sus hijos, fue apagándose al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Todo está bien, cariño? —preguntó ella al final del monólogo—. ¿Grace? ¿Está bien mi niña?

—Ella está bien. Un poco asustada por lo que pasó pero estaba más tranquila cuando se fue a casa de Rachel.

El silencio de su madre le recordó que no le había contado lo que había pasado, que no le había hablado sobre Aleu.

Se dio una palmada mental por su gran bocota.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No quiero hablar de ello ahora, ma. Estoy bien, todo está bien.

—¿Tu rodilla? ¿Estás bien de salud?

Con lo que había pasado, apenas se había detenido a pensar en ello. El dolor había remitido, aunque no descartaba que volviese con una venganza más tarde. Aún así, la costumbre lo hacía tener más cuidado, especialmente en vista de los últimos dolores, y si bien Danny estaba más ocupado tratando de lidiar con todos los cambios anímicos que con su estado físico, no era como si descuidase todo. Las marcas en sus piernas y muñecas quedarían por algunos días.

Tenía que agradecer el hecho que Olivia no le hubiera disparado.

—Tuve algunos problemas con un caso —explicó, sucinto—. Pero estoy bien. De verdad que estoy bien. No es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

—¿Qué sucede, Danny? —preguntó—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Exhaló con lentitud.

Las palabras se le anudaron en la garganta. Quería saber la verdad, eso lo tenía por seguro. Quería saber si sus padres tenían idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, cuestionar a su madre en voz alta, a ella que siempre fue tan presente y cálida, era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. No quería hurgar en viejas cicatrices.

—Ma, tengo que preguntarte algo y no sé por donde empezar. Mira... Algunas cosas extrañas me han pasado últimamente. Cosas que no tienen sentido para mí. Cosas... cosas que _tendrían_ sentido si yo fuera...

—Si fueras un guía —completó ella.

Danny cerró los ojos.

Ella sabía.

Ella _sabía_.

—Dime que no tiene sentido para ti, ma.

La pausa se sintió aún más dolorosa que la anterior.

—Cuando eras niño sabías cosas, las _sentías_. Sobre las personas, quiero decir. Si alguien no te agradaba, sabíamos que no tenía buenas intenciones. Si alguien te caía bien...

Su padre solía bromear sobre ello, con el hecho que Danny tenía un sexto sentido. Lo había hecho, al menos, por un tiempo. Era algo que muchos dijeron. Algo que le había servido en su trabajo, además. Algo que él había entrenado y pulido para su trabajo como policía primero y luego como perfilador.

—Ma...

—Déjame contarte la historia, Danny. Para que lo entiendas —insistió ella. No era el tono que acostumbraba escucharle a Clara Williams—. Todos nos dijeron que serías un guía poderoso, que era casi un hecho dado lo natural que era tu empatía... —Otro breve, triste silencio—. Luego conociste a Billy, ¿recuerdas a Billy? Vivía frente a nuestra casa y te seguía a todas partes.

La cabeza de Danny se disparó hacia arriba. Los recuerdos conjugaron la imagen de un niño con ojos almendra y una sonrisa enorme. No había pensado en ese niño ni en ese nombre en _siglos_.

Su corazón estaba tornando en sus oídos. —Lo recuerdo.

—Billy también era latente —dijo su madre. Danny podía notar la tristeza pintándole la voz de negro—. Ustedes jugaban a que eran Ellison y Sandburg... resolviendo crímenes como lo habían hecho ellos. Estaban tan convencidos que serían guía y centinela que no les podíamos discutir nada.

_Dios_.

—Solíamos escaparnos para ir a nadar todos los veranos.

El agua. Billy amaba el agua, y Danny también.

Billy.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto, mamá?

—En el verano del 92, ¿te acuerdas?

No...

_Sí_.

Billy se había ahogado en el verano del 92, cuando Danny apenas había cumplido los quince años.

Billy, que amaba el agua, se había ahogado. Billy se había ahogado... _salvándolo._

Un mareo repentino hizo que la habitación le diera vueltas violentamente. Hundió la cabeza en una de sus manos en la espera de que la sensación pasara pero no funcionó. Lo siguiente que supo era que alguien le empujaba el cuello hacia abajo, entre las rodillas y, tras un momento, el mareo pasó.

—Lo siento, señora Williams, pero Danny tiene que dejarla —dijo Steve. La voz deshizo la bruma en su cabeza de un solo golpe—. Soy Steven McGarrett, señora. Un amigo de su hijo. Él volverá a llamarla.

Steven se sentó a su lado en la cama, como si no tuviese una preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Estás bien, Danny?

—¿Le cortaste el teléfono a _mi madre_?

Danny sostuvo la nota de histeria que se coló en su risa estrangulada.

—Estabas hiperventilando —defendió Steve, inflexible su postura a pesar de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Sus manos habían sido gentiles cuando lo ayudaron, total contradicción, pero ahora le hacían falta—. ¿Querías que te escuchara tener un ataque de pánico? Porque, déjame decirte, ella no sonaba mucho mejor que tú.

La culpa le drenó toda la diversión restante al asunto.

—¿Estabas escuchando la conversación?

—No al principio —le dijo Steve, aunque su expresión no combinaba con las palabras—. Sólo cuando tu respiración cambió.

—¿_Estabas_ escuchando mi respiración?

Steve, contra toda posibilidad, se ruborizó. Era incluso más encantador de lo que debería ser, lo que encontraba terriblemente injusto.

—Grace me pidió que te cuidara.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco. —No uses a mi hija como excusa para tus estúpidos sentidos aumentados.

—Tenía que saber si estabas bien.

Danny sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que debería por algo tan banal como una discusión.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Por supuesto que no.

—Sí.

Steve agachó la cabeza un poco, sus ojos insistentes. —No suenas convencido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no escuchaste la conversación?

—Fueron datos sin mucho contexto para mí —dijo Steve, aunque la inquietud era fácilmente visible en su cara y era probable que hubiese llenado los espacios en blanco de todos modos—. Eso no es lo que te pregunté.

No tenía idea de qué le había preguntado.

—Billy era... fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia —dijo en voz baja. Todavía podía conjurar el rostro del niño con claridad—. Se ahogó... se ahogó mientras trataba de sacarme del agua.

La cara de Steve se ensombreció pero mantuvo su distancia, apenas tocándolo pese a lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

—Lo siento mucho.

Danny también lo sentía.

Billy había sido el primero de la lista, pero no el último, y su recuerdo parecía haberse grabado dolorosamente en su piel. Más allá, quizá. No le gustaba pensar en ello.

—¿Por qué mi madre-?

Sabía lo que significaba.

Su madre había sido muy clara, a pesar de que la historia había disparado un borde de ansiedad que amenazaba con hacer estallar su pecho. Danny había sido un guía potencial y luego, cuando Billy... _después_ de Billy, ya no.

Alguna relación entre ambos hechos debía existir.

—Nunca me fijé en los archivos en el centro, ¿sabes? Quiero decir... el protocolo solo te obliga a registrarte como posibilidad pero nunca te hacen ir más allá.

Steve lo estudió largamente. —¿Quieres saber si tienes tus archivos sellados o algo así?

—¿Por qué no me habrían dicho eso, Steven? Mis padres... ¿Por qué no me dijeron...?

Tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—No tienes que resolverlo ahora, Danny.

—Lo sé.

Steve lo miró con algo muy parecido a la preocupación y Danny tragó, sin saber qué hacer. —Puedo hacer algunas llamadas si lo necesitas. Tengo contactos. ¿Hablaste con la doctora Cranston?

—Sí, lo hice. Mientras estabas durmiendo.

Steve asintió. —No tienes que resolverlo todo hoy. Pero lo _resolveremos_. Lo prometo.

Danny hizo una pausa, estudiando la cara de Steve. Su voz era más profunda de lo habitual, más áspera, y tenía una expresión que reconocía vagamente como un espejismo de cómo Steve lo había estado mirando varias veces antes, cuando sentía que no le estaban prestando atención. Tener ese enfoque depredador y exultante puesto en Danny era inquietante, excitante y ardiente como el infierno.

Era estúpido además. Debería pensar en lo que hablaron en la madrugada de su regreso, que todavía estaba firme y claro. Podría concentrarse en la idea de que había otra _persona_ que había captado el interés del centinela, alguien que él sí estaba dispuesto a perseguir.

Tragó saliva, la boca demasiado seca para hablar.

—¿Qué…?

Danny se inclinó hacia adelante, y cepilló sus labios con los de Steve. Incluso en su suavidad titubeante, el beso era embriagador. Durante un eterno intervalo de tiempo, se perdió en la increíble sensación de la boca de Steve. Quería horas, semanas, quizá un poco más de tiempo, para aprender todo lo que a Steve le gustaba, mapeando las curvas y los ángulos de su cuerpo, el terciopelo de su lengua, pero su cuerpo estaba vibrando con intenciones apremiantes.

—Espera, Danny —murmuró Steve, casi como si hubiese tardado en reconocer lo que estaba pasando. Se apartó ligeramente para poder mirarlo a la cara, sus manos firmes mientras creaba un ligero espacio entre ellos, lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro.

Había algo inefable en la expresión de Steve.

—¿Me parezco a alguien que quiere esperar?

—Me pareces alguien que está vulnerable y confundido. —Las palabras eran lentas y deliberadas, como tuviera que esforzarse para encontrarlas y darles un sentido. Frotándose el cuello, Steve se volvió a la cama un poco más, alejando los ojos de la mirada de Danny—. No quisiera aprovecharme de ti, Danno.

Por supuesto, _por supuesto_, que Steve iba a ser noble y respetuoso.

No era como si no tuviera un punto. La combinación entre el agotamiento emocional, el desconcierto sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida y la pena desenterrada no lo dejaban a Danny en un buen espacio mental para tomar las decisiones. Era penoso que Steve pudiera ser tan lógico cuando él se sentía tan crudo y desgarrado.

Sus hombros se desplomaron bajo un peso invisible. —Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, Danny —dijo suavemente, interrumpiéndolo, sonando tan abatido que cualquiera pensaría que había sido él quien fue rechazado y no al revés. Por un eterno minuto, Steve parecía no saber qué más decir—. Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió, un poco ronco—. Sí, claro que sí.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Con toda franqueza, Danny no estaba esperando que hubiese una recepción en el centro local para él. Más allá del hecho que lo conocían y que había estado allí al menos cinco veces en las últimas semanas, le gustaba la idea de que podría pasar desapercibido. Imaginaba que sería lo suficientemente llamativo debido a su papel en todo lo sucedido con Olivia porque, aún sin tener en cuenta la creencia de Meka sobre la imposibilidad de mantener secretos en una isla, Danny había sido una de las últimas noticias... Los guías, centinelas, policías y agentes, los involucrados en las actividades de la doctora Victor e incluso un puñado de civiles habían sido testigos o partícipes de alguna forma u otra en todo el asunto quizá lo observarían con curiosidad.

Pero prefería eso a la alternativa.

Aleu sumaría otra capa de interés, si aparecía. El estatus de Danny podría desencadenar una nueva ronda de intrigas que lo tendrían como foco. Ninguna de esas cosas tendría el carácter pasajero que tenía todo lo que pasó en los días anteriores.

La suma de todo eso había sido determinante cuando le dijo a Steve que no necesitaba una escolta, que no era necesario que lo acompañase. Que ya había hecho suficiente. Necesitaban tiempo separados, le había dicho para reforzar todo el discurso. No era como si estuvieran unidos desde la cadera. Además, Danny no era tonto: desde que había llegado a su casa Steven parecía no haber tenido intenciones de marcharse. Sospechaba que las cosas con John no eran fáciles de tratar y Steve no debería usar a Danny y su secuestro como excusa para evitar a su padre, si ese fuera el caso.

Había sido un alivio ver que Steven se sintió más ofendido por la insinuación de que su preocupación no era del todo genuina que por todo lo demás.

Si un poco de la férrea decisión de Danny se debía a lo que había pasado entre ellos, se aseguró de que Steve no lo notase. Además ninguno de sus argumentos era mentira. Iba a necesitar el espacio también, hasta que ese... ese- lo que sea que fuera lo que estaba sintiendo por Steven, se desvaneciera. Estar constantemente cerca de él no estaba ayudando a cementar la idea de que no debía involucrarse sentimentalmente.

No obstante, saber que ni Steve ni Aleu estaban en los alrededores no hizo mucho bien una vez que detuvo su auto frente a la fachada del edificio. La conversación con su madre sobre Billy era pesada entre sus demás pensamientos.

La doctora Cranston sonrió en la corta distancia apenas lo vio entrar, pero notó que solo la mitad de su atención estaba con él. La otra parte estaba repartida entre sus dos acompañantes, tan dispares una de la otra como la noche del día. Una de ellas tenía el cabello dorado, era menuda y pequeña mientras que la otra era más robusta, con la piel besada por el sol, y el cabello salpicado de plata.

—Agente Williams —la doctora lo llamó. Danny se negaba a usar su nombre de pila indiscriminadamente. Una Rachel en su vida era más que suficiente—. Lamento que haya tenido que esperar. Permítame presentarle a la guía Lori Weston y a la guía Aulani Kahike.

La joven de cabello rubio tenía unos intensos ojos azules y dibujó una sonrisa al mirarlo. Danny le sonrió amablemente antes de volverse a mirar a la otra, que lo estaba estudiando con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Aulani era un nombre que le resultaba familiar.

Trató de buscar la relación.

—Es famoso por aquí, agente Williams —dijo Lori.

—Por favor, Danny está bien —les dijo a ambas.

Lori lo estudió detenidamente. —Realmente no esperaba... no esperaba esto al conocerlo.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomar _eso_? Se debatió entre un sentimiento ofendido y la curiosidad.

—¿Esto?

Danny siempre perdía con la curiosidad.

Lori sonrió, un tanto apenada. Y sí, quizá el gesto ofendido se había mezclado con la curiosidad.

—Hay una... una energía distinta a tu alrededor. No sabría explicarlo bien. Es como si te estuviera viendo pero a través de una pared de cristal que no me deja verte bien... como si tu presencia estuviera también lejos, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Danny parpadeó.

—¿No?

—Debería buscar algo mejor, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa era encantadora, de eso no había duda—. Nunca había sentido algo similar. No puedo comparar. Pero puedo sentir una gran energía fluyendo en ti.

—Lori es una guía de clase beta —agregó la doctora Cranston, que ahora estaba mirando a Danny con curiosidad—. Lleva aquí solo unos días.

Eso solo bastó para que algo hiciera _clic_ en la cabeza de Danny. Pensó en Steve y en su guía misteriosa, la que había llegado temprano en el gran esquema y que había capturado su interés.

El rostro de Lori era limpio y atractivo, el tipo de cara que uno no se cansaría de mirar. No muy diferente de Steve. Y su examen no se había sentido intrusivo. Había parecido una caricia sobre él, un baño de luz.

—Eres la guía que ayudó a Steve, ¿verdad?

El deleite en la cara de Lori fue difícil de ver.

—Me dijo que eres un buen amigo suyo —comentó ella. Había un brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía sentirse incómodo—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti el otro día. Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

—Sí, bueno, fue duro. Pero es parte del trabajo.

Preguntaría por Olivia más tarde, cuando no hubiese tantos rostros atentos.

—Estaba por reunirme con él —dijo Lori. Danny trató de sacudir la irritación que nació en la boca de su estómago—. Se suponía que nos veríamos aquí... Vine hace unos días y no conozco mucho de Hawái.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte si prospera —dijo Danny, esperando no sonar tan amargo como se sentía—. A Hawái, quiero decir.

Lori se rio.

—Hay cosas peores —dijo, simple—. A mi hermana le emocionó la idea que tuviera que venir aquí. Creo que secretamente espera venir de visitas.

Con las palabras de su madre todavía en la cabeza, Danny odiaba que Lori Weston no le estuviera resultando desagradable. Había algo en ella, una chispa de simpatía tal vez, que eclipsaba el resto.

Las cosas serían muchísimo más sencillas si solamente pudiera odiarla. Pero no, Steve tendría que haberse conseguido una potencial guía encantadora para hacerle dolorosamente obvio el por qué ella era su mejor elección. Poderosa, también. Aunque eso ni debería sorprenderle ya que era más un requisito que otra cosa.

Los ojos de Lori, de repente, se fijaron en algún sitio a la izquierda de Danny como si fueran atraídos por un imán y él no tenía que ser adivino para saber que se trataba de Steve. Si bien la forma en la que la cara de Lori se iluminó era suficiente, Danny podía jurar que podía sentir la presencia de Steve en algún lugar de su consciencia. Como agua limpia y fresca.

Danny atisbó a mirar en su dirección, sorprendiéndose al ver que tenía la expresión de un ciervo atrapado por las luces. Sintió una risa trepando por su garganta pero el sonido se murió tan pronto como la mirada de Steve cayó en Lori.

Había orquestado todo para no tener que presenciar eso.

No quiso concentrarse en la sonrisa de la doctora Cranston, que parecía augurar algo positivo pero al desviar la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de Aulani, el nombre que Kono ya le había mencionado, y trató de educar su expresión. Había un fuerte reconocimiento en los ojos oscuros de la mujer.

—Steve —dijo Lori, y la sonrisa en su cara era puro encanto.

Había leído, más de una vez, sobre el efecto de hallar a tu pareja. La vinculación era primariamente química pero eso no quería decir que no entrasen otros tantos factores en juego. La atracción física, por ejemplo. El enamoramiento.

Danny reprimió la urgencia de alejar a Lori de Steve y no solo porque era un pensamiento demasiado irracional para poder tener un sentido lógico.

—Rachel —interrumpió Aulani, para su fortuna—. Creo que Danny vino aquí para buscar respuestas y no estamos ayudando mucho. La guía Weston y Steve no nos necesitan.

—Sí, por supuesto. Acompáñame, Danny. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Esperaré a que termines —anunció Steve de repente, y parecía estar concentrado en Danny en lugar de la atractiva mujer que estaba a tres pasos de distancia. No debería sentirse tan bien.

Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Estoy bien, Steve —dijo y le dio una mirada elocuente a Lori, para quien Danny y probablemente las otras dos mujeres habían desaparecido—. No te sientas obligado a quedarte por mí. No necesito un custodio.

Fue una broma. Al menos, Danny lo había dicho como si fuera una broma y esperaba que la intención hubiese llegado a filtrarse entre las palabras, pero Steve pestañeó una vez, un gesto dolido tan simple que habría pasado desapercibido sino hubiera sido por el hecho que estaba condicionado a prestar atención a esas minucias.

—No te preocupes —dijo, finalmente, porque lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a Steve, aunque fuese el mínimo. Poco le interesaba que tuvieran testigos—. Te llamaré a ti si necesito algo, ¿está bien? Antes que a nadie.

Steve asintió, aunque su expresión parecía apagada más que tranquila. Quizá verdaderamente había tocado una fibra sensible que no sabía que estaba allí.

Jane, a la que Danny había conocido en su primera visita al centro, apareció para llevarse a Lori y a Steve con ella. Le costó arrancar sus ojos de ellos.

—Bien, Danny, no sé si conoces a Aulani pero ella ha trabajado mucho con el centro y fue...

—Kahu mālama —dijo, volviéndose hacia ellas con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar—. Kono la mencionó.

—A ti también te mencionó, _kuipo_.

—Me ha dicho que es difícil esconder cosas en una isla.

Aulani se sonrió. Había una profunda huella de sabiduría en sus ojos, en todo ella. Estaba dedicándole a Danny una mirada que le decía que podía ver perfectamente a través de él. Casi se sentía cristalino bajo esa contradictoria, aguda y apacible atención.

—No puedo quedarme mucho más. Pero... Cuando termines con Rachel, ven a verme —dijo ella—. O tal vez mañana. Me gustaría conversar contigo.

—¿Usted trabaja aquí?

Aulani lo miró largamente.

—Dile a Steve que te lleve a casa de Mamo. Él entenderá.

* * *

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de buscar entre tus archivos, Danny —le dijo Rachel, sin demora, una vez que entraron en la oficina—. Fue muy interesante lo que me comentaste por teléfono.

Estaba agradecido por el cambio de ritmo, sinceramente.

Necesitaba hablar de lo que lo había arrastrado a ese lugar para no pensar en otras banalidades. Como en lo que estaba pasando con Steve y Lori, por decir alguna cosa.

—¿Encontró algo que explique a Aleu?

Rachel se sentó detrás del único escritorio que ocupaba su oficina y Danny la vio acomodar unos papeles antes de seguir el ejemplo. No tenía muchas ganas de quedarse sentado pero le incomodaba aún más quedarse de pie sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo.

—Sí... y no. —Antes que Danny pudiese hacer la pregunta obvia, la doctora Cranston alzó su mano, pidiéndole que se contuviese—. Sé que has trabajado durante años en la unidad 6 de la Unidad de Análisis Conductual del FBI y que conoces bien cómo funciona la mente de un guía o un centinela porque es parte de tu trabajo. Pero esa perspectiva no es propia de un guía o un centinela, ¿verdad? Es una visión externa que juega a meterse en el papel del otro.

Danny levantó una ceja. Pensó en algunos de sus casos y en sus colegas, en los que no eran devorados por el trabajo. Danny había tenido suerte, si era posible decir eso, de pertenecer a la unidad menos requerida de todas.

—Puede decirlo así, supongo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver...?

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular que te haya empujado a ese trabajo?

Danny no había examinado nada de eso muy cerca.

—Antes de que naciera mi hija, yo trabajaba con una centinela —confesó, aunque sospechaba que la doctora tenía alguna noción—. Grace Tiwell. Cuando ella murió... fue como si no importara. Y luego nació mi hija. Trabajar en la UAC no es fácil pero mis casos son los que menos me dejan salir al campo, algo que Rachel —mi ex esposa— temía.

Después que Grace murió y su hijita nació, Danny sintió que no podía salir a las calles y morir. No iba a dejar a su hija sin padre. Y no podía dejar que los casos como los de su compañera quedasen impunes tampoco.

—Fue un compromiso —resumió la doctora—. ¿Y sobre la coyoloba que se te apareció? ¿Aleu?

Danny recordó que no le había hablado en las conversaciones telefónicas previas al encuentro, sobre el contenido completo de sus sueños, así que inhaló profundamente y le contó todo lo que había visto. Aleu, la playa y la pantera. Aleu y el águila de la doctora Victor. El tiburón de Kono. Alcanzó a hablar de la llamada de su madre, pero Danny reconocía el torrente de palabras como lo que era; liberación.

No quería seguir dejando que las dudas lo consumieran.

La expresión de la doctora Cranston se encendió con curiosidad, pero Danny se sintió aliviado al no encontrar ni un atisbo del obsesivo interés que había captado en Olivia.

—¿Puedes llamar a Aleu? —preguntó.

Danny se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —replicó—. Creía que los espíritus animales solo aparecían cuando ellos lo querían.

—Inténtalo —insistió ella—. Necesito comprobar una hipótesis que tengo sobre ello.

Danny frunció el ceño. No sabía si podría hacer que la coyoloba apareciera y sabía que el hecho de que la doctora no le dijera exactamente qué estaba buscando era una forma de evitarle el peso del fracaso tanto como de no traicionar su teoría. No hizo mucho con la tensión que podía sentir. Bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel Cranston se sentía muy consciente de sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos, apartándose de su mirada, y trató de recordar lo que sabía de los espíritus animales.

Llamarla a Aleu en voz alta le sabía ridículo aunque era lo más natural en una invocación. Se concentró en la imagen de la coyoloba, que era tan clara en su cabeza de repente que podía imaginarla en la habitación, y susurró su nombre.

Parpadeó ante algo que parecía mucho un suspiro familiar.

No fue una sorpresa el ver a Aleu con el hocico apoyado sobre su rodilla. Sus grandes ojos oscuros miraban hacia arriba, fijos en su rostro.

Danny le rascó detrás de las orejas con un nudo en la garganta que no había esperado.

—Es curioso —dijo la doctora al final, su voz calma en la atmósfera silenciosa de la oficina—. Pero concuerda bien con todo lo que he visto.

Aleu alejó los ojos de Danny y él vio, con desconcierto, como inclinaba su cabeza a modo de saludo en dirección a la doctora. Rachel le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Quieres que te diga mi teoría, Danny?

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento e hizo un ademán con su mano, una invitación. Aleu se quedó junto a su silla, cálida presencia contra su costado.

La doctora sonrió.

—Eres un guía —dijo—. Eso no debería ser más tema de discusión. El hecho de que Aleu está aquí es suficiente prueba. Mi impresión con los informes en tus archivos es que entraste en línea en el verano de 1992. La genética era notoria y estabas en una condición de alto riesgo. Son desencadenantes usuales.

Las razones para entrar en línea son casi siempre traumáticas por su condición de alteración repentina. Eso era algo que él siempre había visto.

—Pero no estoy... no estoy activo.

—Eso es relativo. En esa época había mucha menos precisión de la que hay ahora, menos fuentes de contraste. Además... Tienes unos escudos increíblemente fuertes —dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. Le he preguntado a alguien de confianza si había conocido a otros guías con esa potencia.

—Los hay, ¿cierto?

Rachel asintió. —Sí, hay guías y hay centinelas. Puedes poner a Blair Sandburg, si quieres, que él también era un guía. Y a James Ellison. Sus historias tienen puntos en común.

—Pero ellos eran de nivel alfa.

—También es tu nivel, Danny —dijo, como si fuera obvio. Su voz se tornó aún más amable —. Por eso es que, aunque tus escudos son tan fuertes que no dejan que lleguen a ti todas las cosas, no pudieron apagar del todo tu empatía. No pudieron detener a Aleu de aparecer delante de ti. Creo que la razón por la que no estás activo es que tu inconsciente te lo impide.

—¿Me _bloqueo_ a mi mismo?

—Básicamente.

—¿Cómo?

La doctora lo miró con tristeza.

—Imagina que te despiertas sintiendo todo lo que sienten los demás. No lo puedes controlar aún, porque te tomó por sorpresa, porque no tienes experiencia, pero además imagina la situación. Estás en el agua y te estás ahogando. O tal vez no te estás ahogando pero alguien más sí. Y lo puedes sentir. Puedes sentir cómo está muriendo a tu lado y te sientes como si estuvieras en su lugar...

Aleu emitió un sonido ronco, mitad gruñido mitad aullido, y la narración terminó. Danny apretó las uñas contra las palmas de sus manos. No esperaba que las imágenes se conjurasen tan vivamente en sus pensamientos.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, odiando la idea de sucumbir ante el pánico con cada recordatorio.

—Lo entiendo.

Y lo hacía. Billy había muerto ahogado. Salvándolo.

Rachel hizo silencio por un momento. —Esa experiencia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear tus sentidos.

Danny sacudió la cabeza en la ironía que presentaba su situación.

Se estaba bloqueando a sí mismo.

Por supuesto, si el universo iba a darle un don ese sería el de practicar una paradoja.

—¿Y Aleu?

—Ese es otro hecho muy interesante —comentó ella, dándole una mirada al animal—. Pero va a requerir un poco más de historia.

Eso fue desconcertante.

—¿De historia?

—Existe la creencia que los espíritus animales tienen algo que enseñarnos, algo que decirnos. El mundo de los espíritus no siempre nos resulta claro y la verdad es que no podemos interferir en sus límites. Algunas personas tienen visiones de ese plano pero eso es todo.

—Ellos no pueden intervenir aquí.

—Lo hacen —rebatió—. Con sus mensajes, ellos intervienen. Faas siempre ha sido un buen consejero conmigo y escucharlo me ha traído muchos beneficios.

—¿Faas?

—Mi espíritu animal es un consejero —aclaró Rachel Cranston—. Faas. Él se me aparece, a veces. Cuando me llamaste, la primera vez, apareció. Sabía que vendrías a buscar información.

—¿Qué animal es?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la doctora fue de diversión y desafío enlazados. —¿No puedes adivinar?

Danny miró a Aleu. Aleu le devolvió la mirada. Siempre le daba una profunda sensación de calma la sabiduría que se reflejaban en esos ojos.

—Aleu me ha dicho… —Se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. La doctora le sonreía, a sabiendas—. Sí, ya veo el punto. Aleu me ha dado advertencias.

Estaba interviniendo, incluso, desde que decidió que viajaría a Hawái después del primer sueño que había tenido con ella.

—Ella ha hecho mucho más que eso, Danny —declaró—. Te abrió las puertas al mundo de los espíritus. Esos lugares que describes, los animales que se te aparecen... Esas vivencias no son comunes para nada. No en nuestro tiempo.

—Por eso comentó sobre la lección de historia.

Danny se encontró, súbitamente, pensando en Steve.

Rachel asintió. —Seré breve. En la antigüedad, los chamanes tenían un rol muy importante en su comunidad. No eran nombrados sin razón, ellos tenían ciertos… dones. Podían ayudar a sanar a otros, tenían visiones y hasta podían influir en el clima. Tenían afinidad con los espíritus. Podían alterar la realidad. Este plano de la realidad.

Danny hizo un gesto de confirmación.

—Pero un chamán no es lo mismo que un guía, me imagino.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los centinelas son los protectores y que ellos necesitan personas a su lado que los ayuden a controlar sus sentidos —explicó ella, ignorando su intervención—. Y ellos tenían roles en las comunidades también. Un centinela se encarga de los peligros externos. Los guías se encargan de lo interno, de los movimientos propios de cada comunidad.

—¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con Aleu? ¿Qué tiene que ver _conmigo_?

Rachel lo miró con una nota de exasperación. —Creo que calificarías para ser un chamán. Una especie de chamán.

—¿No soy un guía?

—Eres un guía. Creí que eso ya no estaba en discusión.

—Pero también soy un chamán.

Ella lo miraba con algo muy parecido a la exasperación. No estaba tratando de ser necio, pero-

—¿No te has sentido ni un poco identificado con lo que te acabo de contar? —preguntó ella, al borde de la incredulidad.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. —Bueno…, sí. Tal vez un poco.

—Los chamanes no siempre eran guías —dijo Rachel—. Pero generalmente tenían potencial para _ser_. Un chamán que además era el guía de un centinela garantizaba el éxito de la generación. Al igual que no todos los centinelas tenían cinco sentidos desarrollados. Los más aptos, los que eran elegidos como defensores de la tribu sí, pero había un puñado más de personas que no alcanzaban a serlo.

—Soy un chamán.

—Lo que me has dicho se ajusta a la descripción muchísimo.

—Pero yo... La verdad es que no creo en esas cosas.

La doctora Cranston no parecía impresionada con esa respuesta. Le dirigió su mejor mirada en blanco. —¿Y qué hay de Aleu?

—Aleu es _real_.

—No, Danny —contestó ella, sin perder un respiro—. En este plano no lo es. Es un espíritu animal que no muchas personas pueden ver.

—Mi hija la puede ver —dijo Danny. No le gustaba la idea que se negase lo que era Aleu. Su Aleu _existía_. Quizá no pertenecía a su mundo, pero ella era real.

La mirada que relampagueó en la cara de la doctora le dijo que no había mencionado eso antes.

Bueno. Lo que sea.

—Sí —concedió—. Imagino que eso es porque Aleu quiere que ella la vea.

Danny se volvió a mirar a su coyoloba.

—¿Es así? —le preguntó.

Aleu titubeó por un segundo antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Y con Steve?

Otro asentimiento.

Danny se volvió hacia la doctora. —¿Eso es _normal_?

La mirada intrigada persistía. Había un deje de diversión también.

—Para Aleu, creo que lo es. Según varias investigaciones que se realizaron, los chamanes tenían espíritus animales más fuertes que lo usual. Ellos eran los que les permitían amplificar todos sus dones naturales. Si no me equivoco, que Aleu esté todavía conectada a ti es lo que ha hecho que sigas pudiendo actuar como un guía, a pesar de tus escudos.

Danny sabía que no debería ignorar el tema de sus escudos pero realmente no quería concentrarse en ello todavía. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo y mejor tener a su disposición toda la información que pudiera.

Luego se ocuparía.

—Alguien me habló sobre algunos tipos de espíritus animales —dijo tras un momento, negándose a mencionar a Steve por nombre—. Hablo de espíritus educadores, sanadores… Protectores.

—Sí. En algunos casos está muy definido lo que se puede hacer. Muchos centinelas creen que a ellos solo les tocan los protectores pero es más personal que eso.

—¿Cuál de todos es Aleu?

—Aleu es… No hay un buen término para lo que ella _es_. Hay casos que aparecen mencionados, siempre son espíritus animales ligados a personas de alta sensibilidad. Siempre se los considera intermediarios entre ambos mundos. Un término que puedes usar es _portera, _pero no es del todo exacto.

Aleu era una rareza aún más extraña que Danny mismo. No estaba seguro si estar aliviado o preocupado.

«_Preocupado_», decidió.

—¿Qué significa eso para ella? ¿Estará bien… _conmigo_?

Aleu gruñó otra vez, ese sonido que parecía estar a medio camino de un quejido y un chillido. Claramente estaba dirigido a Danny.

Le palmeó el lomo, distraído.

—Es una pregunta legítima —le dijo.

Aleu, podía _jurarlo_, puso los ojos en blanco al mirarlo.

—Creo que ella no quiere a otra persona en tu lugar —comentó Rachel Cranston con una sonrisa—. Puedo tratar de averiguar más pero la verdad es que no ha habido muchos casos como ella en los últimos años. Con la paulatina desaparición de las tribus antiguas muchos parámetros han cambiado.

—Creo que necesito algo de tiempo para procesar esto.

—Por supuesto —replicó.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Hay algunas cosas que discutir. Tu entrenamiento para trabajar en tus escudos, el control para lo que puedas hacer y, si todo va bien, seguir los mismos pasos que con el resto. Encontrarte un vínculo.

—¿Encontrarme un…? ¿Qué?

Un centinela. Los del centro pretendían tratar de encontrarle un centinela.

Uno que no era Steve, porque eso no sería posible si las cosas con Lori iban bien.

La doctora leyó su expresión con claridad y agregó: —No te preocupes por eso todavía, Danny. Sé que todo es muy reciente.

Era todo demasiado fresco.

Pero…

Se volvió a mirar a Aleu.

¿Y si él no servía para ser parte de ese mundo?


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

La conversación con la doctora Cranston permanecería dando vueltas en su cabeza, conjurando ideas repetitivas, hasta que pudiera darse el lujo de acomodar todos los detalles y sacar el denominador común. Hasta que su vida se acomodase en su nuevo eje, principalmente. Aleu se esfumó cuando él dejó el despacho de Rachel pero se materializó una vez que estuvo en su auto, alejada de todas las posibles miradas curiosas como si sintiera la necesidad que Danny tenía de privacidad.

Quizá así era con ella.

Pensando en el argumento de la película que le había dado nombre a su coyoloba, se encontró considerando que su hija había hecho una elección perfecta al sugerirlo. Después de todo, la otra Aleu era en parte lobo y se embarcaba en la encrucijada de darle sentido a sus orígenes, algo que no era diferente a lo que ahora debían hacer su Aleu y él.

Miró su teléfono largamente y decidió no llamar a su ex esposa. Necesitaba hablar con Grace, algo que _siempre_ lo animaba, pero no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Rachel todavía. Estaba seguro que su ex querría hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido y sobre su… secuestro, cosa que no le interesaba revivir y prefería evitar el mayor tiempo posible. Además, imaginaba que también querría hablar de lo cerca que había estado de Grace de todo el asunto, hecho que él aborrecía pero que había sido inevitable en cierto modo.

Desde hacía años estaba tratando de que las consecuencias de su trabajo no llegasen hasta su niña pequeña. Eso no significaba que podía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Sé que no podemos evitar al mundo para siempre —le dijo a Aleu, sin alejar su mirada de la calle casi vacía que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Era un horario muy poco concurrido y el edificio de la Fundación tenía una ubicación relativamente alejada del centro—. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar y creo que conozco el lugar para ir. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Aleu lo miró fijamente. Luego cerró los ojos y se relajó en el asiento, sin más. Era tan real que no podía negarse su existencia y se veía tan relajada que se sentía honrado por la confianza que implicaba.

Encendió el motor.

* * *

Igual que había ocurrido la primera vez que fue al _lanai_ en la casa McGarrett, su lugar favorito en la isla le dio la impresión de estar pintada en los colores equivocados. Faltaban los azules. Sin embargo, igual que había ocurrido con la playa escondida en el patio de la casa en la que vivían Steve y su padre, la sensación se desvaneció rápidamente y la calma acostumbrada que sentía en ese lugar lo llenó con parsimonia. En algún nivel se preguntaba si el mundo de los espíritus era alguna especie de mundo paralelo —con los mismos lugares y paisajes— pintado en otro color o si Aleu había evocado escenarios que Danny debía reconocer para ofrecerle algo de familiaridad. La playa en la que había visto la pantera había sido inquietante en su primer sueño, más que nada por la cercanía al océano, y Danny no había hecho la conexión de inmediato. Pero había sido pintoresca y hermosa a su manera. Los siguientes sueños tuvieron imágenes aún más conocidas.

Tristemente no tenía ninguna forma de responder a eso.

Aleu era bastante única, al parecer, y tanto como le gustaría que le respondiera todas las dudas que había sembrado, había dificultades técnicas en una conversación sin elaboración. Parecía poder comunicarse sin dificultades graves pero Danny necesitaba más que afirmaciones y negaciones. ¿Podría Aleu darle datos sobre lo que hacía en ese mundo? ¿Sobre lo que _él_ debería hacer?

Se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado, sus ojos perdiéndose en el horizonte. Era una visión tan hermosa, tan pacífica, que rara vez fallaba en cumplir su cometido.

—Suelo venir a este lugar cuando las cosas son difíciles —le dijo a Aleu y le lanzó una mirada fugaz. La coyoloba se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras, muy cerca de él—. Pero tengo la impresión de que eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Por eso me trajiste aquí cuando me mostraste a... Alshain.

Aleu asintió.

—De verdad lamento no haber podido salvarlos. No te decepcionaré la próxima vez.

Aleu le dio una larga mirada y luego se movió un poco más cerca, acurrucándose debajo de su brazo. Danny imaginaba que era la mejor versión de un abrazo que ella podía darle y presionó el brazo a su alrededor, sintiendo un cosquilleo familiar en cada punto en el que tocaba a Aleu. Olvidaba que, a pesar de lo tangible que parecía, ella no estaba completamente en el mundo. Tal vez era así como funcionaba lo que sea que Aleu hiciera. Después de todo ella estaba entre dos mundos. No estaba realmente en ninguno.

—¿Sabes si es cierto? La teoría de la doctora sobre mis escudos.

Aleu se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera verla asentir otra vez. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de pena que Danny tenía dificultades para mantenerle la mirada.

—¿Estabas conmigo entonces? Cuando Billy...

Aleu vaciló notoriamente antes de darle otra respuesta afirmativa. Si la doctora Cranston tenía razón, el hecho que ella se hubiese aferrado a Danny durante todos esos años, aunque haya ocurrido cautelosamente, era lo que había logrado que él no fuese un guía durmiente, totalmente despojado de la posibilidad de entrar en línea. Tendría que volver a llamar a sus padres, tarde o temprano, para preguntarles los motivos del silencio.

Los Williams no callaron secretos sin razón alguna.

La perspectiva de que todavía quedaba la suficiente empatía y energía en él para que otros guías adultos lo notasen era extraña todavía. Se había cruzado con muchos guías antes y ellos jamás le habían señalado nada de eso. Bueno, sí que le habían confundido con un guía de clase baja por su sensibilidad… pero no habían sido opiniones consistentes ni determinantes.

Por otro lado, _Aleu_ no había aparecido en su vida hasta entonces.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Danny.

Aleu le dio una versión vaga de un encogimiento de hombros. Luego movió la cabeza hacia un lado como si realmente se estuviera deteniendo a pensar en la cuestión.

—No lo sabes, uh. Eso no es muy útil.

Su sueño le había insinuado que ir contra las misiones naturales en los casos de guías y centinelas provocaba que los lazos con sus espíritus animales fuesen frágiles e inestables. Danny realmente esperaba que el lazo que los unía a ellos no pudiese romperse del mismo modo que el de Olivia y su águila lo hizo.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó Danny.

Aleu asintió otra vez, sus ojos tan cálidos como un abrazo. Era asombroso lo mucho que lograba transmitirle con una mirada.

Su teléfono sonó y Danny no tenía que ser adivino para saber quién era, pero sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para confirmar su sospecha.

Por supuesto que era Steve.

Las orejas de Aleu se alzaron, su atención repentinamente absorbida, y miró a Danny fijamente. Movió las orejas.

—¿Qué?

Aleu siguió mirándolo.

—¿_Quieres_ que lo atienda? No quiero hablar con nadie ahora. Es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Aleu levantó una de sus patas como si quisiera alcanzar el teléfono pero fue un intento ineficaz. Danny se sintió invadido por una oleada de ternura desconocida cuando la vio fallar una segunda vez. Quién diría que su espíritu animal sería tan terca.

—Hola, Steve.

La línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. A Danny le pareció escuchar un suspiro. —_La doctora Cranston me dijo que te habías ido. ¿Estás bien?_

—Estoy bien.

—_No suenas bien._

—No quiero hablar de ello ahora —dijo—. Aún si escuchaste toda la conversación con ella, necesito tiempo para pensar.

—_Nadie escuchó tu conversación con ella, Danny. La Fundación tiene otras salas que aíslan el sonido. Si me hubiera concentrado más en escucharlos habría entrado en una zona._

—Así que te esforzaste en escuchar lo que estábamos hablando.

_—Sólo por algo que dijo Lori._

El estómago de Danny dio un vuelco. Odiaba esa sensación.

Odiaba la idea que tuviera que acostumbrarse a ella aún más. Pero eso tendría que suceder si quería seguir siendo parte de la vida de Steve y Lori terminaba siendo su… compañera.

Incluso en su cabeza la idea se sentía… _errónea_.

—Bueno, no deberías tratar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y menos cuando estás con alguien más. Es descortés.

—_Ella me dijo que sentía algo diferente en ti a los otros guías que conocía _—dijo Steve, ignorándolo. Danny no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo sentirse con la idea que Lori y Steve hablasen de él—. _¿De verdad estás bien?_

—De verdad no quiero hablar de eso, Steve. No es malo... pero es mucha información que procesar.

_—Pero me llamarás si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?_

—Claro.

Era fácil comprometerse a posibilidades.

—_Danny_.

—¿Sí, Steven?

Prácticamente pudo ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Steve mientras lo escuchaba. —_No eres una obligación para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame si necesitas algo. Lo que sea._

Danny se aclaró la garganta. Aleu le estaba dando una de sus miradas, concienzudas, atentas.

—Me tienes que llevar a ver a Mamo —dijo.

—¿_Mamo_?

—Sí, su esposa me dijo que debería decirte que me llevaras y que tu sabrías adónde ir.

_—¿Aulani te dijo que yo te lleve?_

—Sí.

El resoplido de Steve sonó como una risa. —_Ellos fueron... ya sabes, los protectores de la isla antes de Kono y Kawika. Creo que ella es pariente lejana de los Kalakaua._

—Algo sabía. ¿De dónde los conoces?

_—¿Qué te hace pensar que los conozco?_

Danny no estaba realmente seguro. En la forma en la que Aulani había pronunciado el nombre de Steve, el cariño que emanaba de ella y de su palabra. La risa de Steve, algo que sonaba… nostálgico incluso.

—_Uh_.

Steve se rio abiertamente. Danny deseó poder ver su rostro.

—_Los conozco._ —Reconoció al final—. _Eran antiguos vecinos de mi barrio. Mamo nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí a surfear cuando éramos niños._

—Vaya. Uno de los dos protectores de la isla te enseñó a surfear. Debes sentirte orgulloso.

_—Los guías y centinelas aquí en Hawai'i son cercanos a su gente. Tal vez has visto algo parecido con Kono y Kawika._

Danny se encontró pensando en el Príncipe de Coral, en todas las personas que había visto allí y en lo rápido que Kono había respondido a sus llamados de auxilio todas las veces que los hicieron.

Posiblemente en Hawái aún se respiraba más ese ambiente originario que marcaba a los guías y centinelas. Estaban en contacto con la naturaleza, con las tradiciones, con creencias vivas que faltaban en los círculos pavimentados que Danny frecuentaba.

—Veo tu punto —admitió. Era una imagen cálida y admirable para tener—. Entonces, ¿puedes llevarme? No tienes que quedarte conmigo, nada de eso. Sólo dime el camino y-

_—¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí?_

—No me quiero deshacer de ti —dijo con cuidado. Ciertamente Danny necesitaba mantenerse alejado por un tiempo, les haría bien a ambos concentrarse en cosas personales porque, tanto como él tenía su viaje de autodescubrimiento, Steve tenía su vinculación pendiente de resolución—. Pero quizá tenías planes.

—_No asumas cosas_ —murmuró Steve—. _Y no tengo planes para mañana, Danny._

Incluso sonaba un poco exasperado. No tenía derecho a sonar así.

—¿Y qué hay con Lori?

_—¿Qué pasa con ella?_

Danny frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo planes para pasar tiempo con ella?

_—Los hice._

Sintió una vaga sensación de celos que era inquietante en esa idea. Se concentró, en cambio, en ese deje de irritabilidad que se filtraba a través de la línea y que no tenía sentido en su cabeza.

—No te tomes la vinculación a la ligera, Steve —dijo Danny, de repente preocupado. Esperaba que el centinela no se hubiese relajado ahora que su debilidad pasada tenía una explicación _externa. _Olivia había contribuido, pero los problemas de sus sentidos eran reales—. Es algo importante y necesita que trabajes en ella para funcionar.

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_ —Había una nota indefinible en la voz de Steve, algo más que el sarcasmo acostumbrado que a veces se colaba en sus conversaciones—. _¿Te has vinculado con alguien alguna vez?_

Eso dio en un punto sensible que no esperaba tener, que no había tenido hasta ese momento.

Danny apenas estaba tomando conciencia de su estatus como guía. Estaba reconstruyendo su historia desde un punto que no recordaba con datos de su vida que le eran ajenos, que le habían sido robados, y todavía no estaba seguro si alguna vez podría actuar como un guía. Y, para colmo, Steve la noche anterior le había dicho que ellos eran compatibles.

—¿Entonces así funciona esto contigo? —preguntó, irritado por más cosas de las que quería concentrarse—. ¿Tú puedes involucrarte en todos los aspectos de mi vida sin un poco de respeto por mi privacidad y no puedes tomar una sugerencia?

Danny trató de transmitir con toda claridad la idea de «eres un imbécil» sin tener que decirlo en voz alta. Era algo que había creído imposible antes de conocer a Rachel.

Pese a que no era lo más maduro que podía hacer, apretó el botón y cortó la llamada.

Notó que Aleu lo miraba con una mezcla de inquietud y desaprobación.

—Ahora no.

Steve estaba llamando otra vez. Seguramente porque odiaba no tener la última palabra en una discusión, centinela arrogante y orgulloso que era. Prefería lidiar con Rachel, una posiblemente furiosa y molesta _Rachel_, que con Steve en ese preciso momento.

La coyoloba suspiró, no había otra forma de catalogar el sonido, y se desvaneció frente a sus ojos como había hecho más de una vez.

—Ahora _no_ —repitió.

Le envió un mensaje a su ex esposa preguntándole si podía pasar a ver a Grace.

* * *

—Ella estaba realmente preocupada por ti —le dijo Rachel, una vez que Grace los saludó para irse a dormir. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo en su visita. Es cierto lo que se dice sobre lo de que mantenerse ocupado funciona para vaciar la mente—. Estaba considerando pedirte que vinieras a verla.

—Quería hacerlo antes pero ha sido... —Se detuvo por un momento, buscando una palabra acorde a la situación—. Ha sido una locura.

Rachel parpadeó.

—¿Quieres hablarme de ello? —preguntó con una calma a la que no estaba acostumbrado—. Te ves, bueno, te ves preocupado.

Danny sabía que, pese a toda la discordia y malentendidos que había entre ellos, Rachel todavía podía leerlo bastante bien.

Si bien en otro tiempo pasar tiempo con ella habría arrastrado una ola de melancolía y añoranza, una oleada de lo que podría haber sido, se sintió mucho más ameno y pacífico ahora que podían conversar en lugar de sólo discutir. A veces, incluso, le daba la impresión que su relación podría progresar hacia una amistad.

—Quiero dejar de pensar en ello —admitió.

Danny estaba aliviado de no tener que estar solo con sus pensamientos. Grace había sido una excelente distracción durante la cena, siempre hablando y llenando los espacios que sentía vacíos, pero la perspectiva todavía lo acechaba en el fondo. Cuando su niña se fue, el silencio lo catapultó todo.

Rachel simplemente le estaba ofreciendo una salida.

—¿Es tan grave?

—No. Sí- bueno. Técnicamente no es grave. Pero es importante.

Rachel esperó mientras que él trataba de decidir cuánto contarle. No era como si no confiara en ella, sí que lo hacía, pero aún tenía que buscar las piezas que le faltaban para ver la imagen completa.

—Soy un guía —dijo finalmente. Las palabras, una vez que dejaron el confinamiento de su cabeza, se sintieron pesadas en el aire—. Tengo que empezar el entrenamiento pronto.

Rachel se enderezó con una expresión de momentánea inquietud. Cómo se las arreglaba para ser siempre tan elegante para todo era algo que jamás había comprendido. Danny se había sentido brusco, desaliñado y tosco cuando estaba con ella.

—¿Entraste en línea durante el secuestro?

Rachel no tenía los marcadores genéticos. Pero ella tenía las nociones de lo que significaba cada cosa como cualquier otra persona, más aún siendo testigo de su trabajo en la unidad 6.

—No. Es una larga historia.

—Podemos tomar una taza de té —replicó ella con una sonrisa irónica.

Y hablarle a Rachel de lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora, _sirvió_. O tal vez fue el simple hecho de tener que decirlo en voz alta, sin el beneficio terrible de correr en círculos mentales. Rachel sabía que Danny había tenido malas experiencias en el agua pero ella jamás había escuchado toda la versión de lo que había sucedido con Billy, por lo que su sorpresa fue previsible. Su simpatía, sin embargo, fue un poco más difícil de tomar de lo que había sido antes.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó al final, luciendo un poco perdida—. ¿_Puedo_ hacer algo?

—Hiciste más que suficiente.

Rachel lo estudió con cuidado. Danny reconocía con facilidad el gesto que se dibujaba en su rostro; ya lo había visto antes. Era esa mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia que Rachel sabía expresar tan bien.

—Nunca hablaste de estas cosas.

Danny suspiró en su fuero interno. Imaginaba qué camino tomaría esa conversación. —No hablo de estas cosas, Rach. No es que no confíe en ti...

Ella se rio. No era un sonido feliz.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Esta es tu versión de «no eres tú, soy yo» —lo interrumpió. Danny se encogió en la acusación velada, sabiendo que había despertado algo de amargura en ella, pese a que no había sido su intención—. ¿Nunca te has detenido a pensar que una de las razones de nuestro divorcio era que jamás hablabas conmigo?

Danny sabía todas las razones de Rachel. No solamente las que habían aparecido en el juicio. Ella se había encargado siempre de decirle lo que no le gustaba.

La timidez no era algo que ninguno de los dos tuviera en grandes cantidades.

Abrió la boca para protestar.

—No siempre fuiste así —murmuró, con suavidad. Un poco menos imperiosa—. Pero al final, sí. Creo que sentías que debías protegerme y empezaste a guardarte cosas. O tal vez creías que no entendería. O que no podría simpatizar. El hecho es que el no hablar de las cosas fue lo que aceleró todo lo demás.

No tenía ganas para lidiar con todo ello _otra vez._

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Rachel?

—Creo que no soy la persona con la que quieres estar hablando de esto. Mejor dicho, _estoy_ _segura_ que no soy esa persona. Porque nunca lo he sido.

Tenía razón.

—¿Por qué crees que hay una persona?

Rachel le dio una mirada poco impresionada.

—Te conozco desde hace más de diez años, Daniel. Y, al parecer —continuó, sin cambiar el tono de su voz—, te olvidas que tenemos una hija en común. Me habla de lo que hacen juntos.

Grace era una fuente de información muy parcial... pero sin medias verdades. Sin filtros. Había todo un puñado de personas de las que Grace podría haberle hablado. Los Hanamoa, por ejemplo. O John McGarrett, el hombre con la playa privada. Pero solo habría uno que habría captado la atención de Rachel.

Ninguna otra persona en esa isla, a excepción de Steve, se había ganado el título de tío honorario.

Steven McGarrett, el supercentinela superSEAL que había ayudado a salvar a su Danno.

Danny suspiró.

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Rachel no era de triunfo exactamente pero había un vestigio de ello. No era arrogancia, pero tampoco se alejaba exactamente de las emociones paralelas.

—Te habló sobre Steve.

No era una pregunta.

—No estoy segura si has notado lo mucho que le afectan a Grace las cosas que te pasan, Danny —El tono cuidadoso, ese que ella usaba rara vez, apareció con renovada fuerza. Esa tampoco era la respuesta que esperaba—. Quiero que sepas que consideré muy seriamente que no te viera por un tiempo.

Danny se tensó.

_—¿Qué?_

—Te secuestraron en tu casa, en _tu_ casa. El lugar donde mi hija pasa sus horas contigo.

Odiaba cada vez que Rachel decía «mi hija» como si Grace fuese algo que pudiera poseer enteramente.

Decidió no saltar inmediatamente sobre todas las cosas que en realidad quería decir. Algo le estaba diciendo que fuera paciente. Eso no quería decir que su estómago no estuviera haciéndose nudos.

—Es nuestra hija.

Rachel le concedió el punto con un asentimiento. Era obvio que esta charla estaba causándole más dificultades de las que dejaba entrever.

—El comandante McGarrett me llamó para informarme del secuestro y luego me llamó para avisarme que te habían encontrado. Me contactó con las personas con las que estaba Grace para que yo pudiera hablar con ella y estuvo tan pendiente de mí como pudo en ese tiempo. —Danny la miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer con todos esos nuevos datos—. Por eso me sorprendió cuando volvió a llamarme... Dijo que Grace le había pedido que me hablase para que no te culpara. Que él le había prometido que yo sabría todo lo que pasó de su boca.

Danny pestañeó dos veces, veloz, mientras trataba de asimilar la información. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

Había evitado cuidadosamente no pensar en lo que había pasado, en cuánto tiempo había estado a merced de Olivia ni cuánta angustia habría pasado su hija. No había querido detalles, aunque no se engañaba a sí mismo. Él volvería a ese tema, tarde o temprano. Más allá de la culpa que había sentido al hablar con Aleu, Danny tendría que enfrentarse a ello. Simplemente pensaba en hacerlo más adelante. Había ya demasiadas cosas pasando a su alrededor y no sabía cómo lidiar con todo.

Sus problemas mejor empezaran a formarse en una fila.

—No te preocupes —atajó ella, que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber cuáles eran sus disparadores frecuentes en una discusión real—. No seguiré adelante con eso.

El alivio que lo recorrió hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara y se hundió en el sillón.

—Quiero pedirte, sí, que seas más cuidadoso.

—Rachel...

—No te estoy culpando, Danny. No es por eso que quiero hablarte de esto.

Desde luego. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que había algún motivo en especial por el que Rachel había sacado ese tema.

—Sólo quiero decirte... No repitas los mismos errores que antes. Habla con la persona que debas hablar. No te calles todo. Y si el comandante McGarrett termina siendo tu centinela, espero que sepas que no oirás ninguna queja de mi parte. Se ha comportado excepcionalmente hasta ahora. Creo que sería una buena decisión para ti.

Justo como le pasaba a menudo con Rachel, Danny sentía que estaban teniendo dos pláticas distintas a pesar de que hablaban ambos el mismo idioma. Ella claramente pensaba que, como ahora era un guía, el rol de Steve en todo el asunto era el de ser su… centinela.

Era triste que estuviera tan equivocada.

Pero Rachel no le quitaría a Grace y probablemente eso se debía a Steve, cosa que le sentaba terriblemente mal. Quería estar _enfadado_ con Steve. Por ser un maníaco del control y un entrometido. Por no poder aceptar una sugerencia. Por ser tan odioso y encantador al mismo tiempo. Porque aún no podía olvidar…

Bien.

Danny realmente, realmente no quería pensar en Steve.

Tampoco necesitaba arruinar una cena tranquila diciendo todo lo que quería decir. Volver a su casa y derrumbarse en la cama para no pensar era lo único que anhelaba para el resto de la noche.

—Gracias por escucharme, Rach.

* * *

Danny esperaba que fuera Meka quién estaba del otro lado de su puerta a la hora del desayuno. Había tratado de hacerlo desistir de tener que chequear en él pero Meka Hanamoa se negaba a no ser el mejor vecino y amigo que podía ser. Había dejado su mal humor atrás. En su mayor parte.

Que Steve estuviera allí era algo para lo que no estaba equipado intelectualmente.

—Oye, Danno.

Estuvo tentado a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Excepto que no estaba solo. Detrás de Steve, luciendo mucho más relajado que la última vez que lo había visto, estaba John. Los dos lo estaban. Era una mejoría en comparación con lo que había sucedido la otra noche, cuando John y Steve eran reflejos tensos y molestos. La misión había sido cumplida sin más, pero se preguntó si habían hablado de ello, de lo que les molestaba o lo habían sacudido y olvidado.

—Steven —saludó—. John. No los esperaba.

John McGarrett parecía más joven cuando sonreía. —Solo estoy de paso. Steve dijo que tenía que venir a verte así que quería aprovechar para saludarte.

—Y preguntarme sobre lo que pasó con Olivia Victor, supongo.

John alzó los hombros.

—No realmente. Steve dijo que tiene todo lo que necesita.

Danny le lanzó una mirada a Steve, sorprendido. Habían hablado al respecto pero ninguna de sus conversaciones había sido una declaración oficial. Al ver que se negaba a devolverle la mirada era evidente que sólo había dicho eso para que nadie presionara a Danny.

Algo se quebró como si fuera de vidrio en su pecho con la perspectiva.

No podía seguir así.

Dirigió toda su atención hacia John.

—¿Entonces...?

John los estaba estudiando a ambos con atención. Su visión bien podría ser láser por lo intensa que se sentía en su piel.

—Mi presencia aquí tiene menos que ver con tu caso y más que ver con trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Danny, un tanto alarmado—. ¿Mi trabajo?

—¿Podemos pasar un momento?

—Tenemos café —comentó Steve, su intención evidente en toda su postura—. De Kaila.

Danny entornó los ojos. De lo que querían hablarle era algo muy bueno o algo muy malo.

—Mi desayuno no consiste solo en café.

John sonrió y Danny se dio cuenta que Steve estaba lejos de ser tan abierto con su expresión pero la intención estaba clara como el agua en su mirada. Levantó una bolsa de papel marrón.

—Y malasadas.

Danny fingió que lo consideraba por un instante. —De acuerdo.

* * *

—Solo para que dejes de mirarme así, te diré que lo de ofrecerte un lugar fue idea de mi padre… —Danny no lo dudaba, pero Steve aún no había terminado. Una esquina de su boca se arqueó—. Simplemente estuve de acuerdo.

Danny resopló. Bebió otro sorbo de café, agradeciendo el sabor fuerte.

—No necesito un trabajo, Steve.

—¿Y no crees que estas desperdiciando tu talento atrapado en la unidad 6? —preguntó, insistente—. El grupo especial de la gobernadora tendrá inmunidad y medios-

—Sí, sí. Escuché todo lo que han estado diciendo de esta maravillosa fuerza operativa nueva cuyo nombre aún debe determinarse.

—Kono sugirió «fuerza de choque» pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo.

Danny se rio. La imagen de Steve derribando una puerta y gritando ese nombre ridículo era perfectamente clara en su imaginación.

Aunque la idea le había sorprendido, especialmente por el hecho de que se hubieran interesado en él, una parte de se sentía tentada por la propuesta. Completa inmunidad y medios eran una oferta tentadora. Trabajar con Steve, aún más.

—Eres un perfilador y tienes buenos instintos. También estuviste en la policía. Creo que serías una buena adición. Además conoces a Kono.

Trabajar con John y Kono, a quiénes conocía, prometía ser interesante.

—¿Puede ella trabajar sin su guía?

—Él no está seguro de participar —dijo Steven—. Pero Kono no está preocupada. Cree que Chin es lo suficientemente estable y familiar para que lo pueda usar de ancla para sus zonas.

Steve había usado a Danny de ancla una vez. Cuando su guía no estaba presente, los centinelas podían recurrir a otras herramientas para salir de sus zonas. A otras personas con las que no estaban vinculadas de la misma forma pero que eran sensibles o estables para ellos. No podían ayudar cuando estaban en zonas profundas pero esas ocasiones eran raras en los centinelas de los primeros niveles.

—¿Chin es un guía latente?

—Tiene ambos marcadores genéticos. Él también viene de la línea de los Kalakaua. —Steve levantó una ceja—. Entonces... ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Danny lo miró.

—¿A dónde?

—Ayer me dijiste que querías ir a la casa de Mamo.

Oh. Cierto.

—También recuerdo haberte dicho que solo necesitaba la dirección. Puedo ir por mi cuenta.

—Ya estoy aquí. Mi padre se llevó el auto.

—Y te puedes ir por donde viniste. Sé que te gusta correr.

Los hombros de Steve se movieron un poco. Luego, tras un instante, se cruzó de brazos dedicándole a Danny toda su atención. —¿Sigues enojado?

—No estoy enojado. ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

Steve lo miró por otro prolongado momento con una expresión impasible, como si no estuviera creyendo una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, y Danny tragó, lamiendo sus labios. Se sentían secos.

Necesitaba una cerveza o algo. Aunque fuera demasiado pronto para el alcohol.

—Creo que veo por qué tu esposa y tú sé separaron —dijo Steve, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

Danny parpadeó mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador. —¿Qué tú...? ¿_Qué_?

—Eres un poco sensible.

—¿Soy sensible? ¿Qué te dio esa idea? ¿Qué Olivia me secuestrara? ¿Que no pueda sacudir las cosas abajo de una alfombra como tú haces? Porque no, no puedo hacer eso. Toda esta situación es... Solo no quiero compañía para el día de hoy. Quiero ver que quiere decirme la señora Kahike y luego...

Y luego... ¿_qué_?

Definitivamente tenía que mejorar en la planificación a largo plazo.

Steve le sostuvo la mirada por un intervalo ridículamente largo de tiempo. Toda la energía lo abandonó bajo ese escrutinio.

Danny dejó la cerveza en la encimera.

—Oye —dijo Steve. Tocó el brazo de Danny con una de sus manos, un gesto tranquilizador a todas luces—. ¿Qué está mal?

—No sé qué hacer con todo esto.

—Empieza con algo pequeño. —Su agarre en el brazo de Danny se aflojó pero no lo soltó—. Y te aseguro que no estás tan solo en esta isla como piensas en este momento, Danno.

Las palabras de Rachel se presentaron con renovada fuerza, igual que todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días.

Si no supiera mejor, diría que Steven estaba actuando como… su _centinela_.

Era mejor no pensar de ese modo. Las cosas ya estaban bastante confusas como estaban.

—¿Estás listo para llevarme a casa de Mamo?

—Claro. —El borde de la boca de Steve se torció—. Yo conduciré.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Steve no dijo una palabra mientras tomaba la primera salida y cambiaba el rumbo. Parecía haber desistido de hallar una estación de radio después que Danny se encargase de rechazar todas las opciones ofrecidas en los primeros minutos, y la verdad era que el silencio era casi bienvenido. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar tras un día de revelaciones; especialmente considerando la agotadora semana que había tenido.

Dedicándose a mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que ningún lugar le era especialmente familiar. Tampoco podría decir demasiado; Steve conducía como un maníaco.

—Oye, Danno.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Aleu no ha vuelto? —preguntó, la curiosidad y la preocupación evidentes en su voz. Danny había olvidado que la última vez que Steve vio a Aleu fue después del secuestro.

—Lo hizo pero, uh, se fue de nuevo. Estaba un poco molesta conmigo —explicó, sintiéndose un poco indefenso. Se dijo que no debería preocuparse por ella, que podía cuidarse sola como había hecho siempre. Eso no había evitado que al despertar se hubiese sentido extrañamente solo y que, en cada rincón, hubiese esperado verla reaparecer—. Volverá cuando quiera.

Realmente, _realmente_ esperaba eso. Quería volver a ver a Aleu pronto.

—¿Por qué estaba molesta contigo?

—Nada importante —le dijo, sin perder un segundo. Era un buen momento para cambiar de tema. Y tenía la idea perfecta—. Por cierto... gracias. Por hablar con Rachel.

Steve lo miró por un momento. Para su crédito, no mostró la expresión de arrepentimiento que había esperado.

—Fui interesante —comentó al final, casi como si tuviera que buscar las palabras. Desvió sus ojos hacia la calle—. Rachel no es como lo esperaba… ¿cuál es la historia?

Danny se embarcó en la narración anecdótica de cómo Rachel lo había chocado con su auto por unos momentos. Estaba agradecido por la compañía de Steve, algo que no reconocería en voz alta. También era una especie de satisfacción egoísta el tener toda su atención por el momento.

—Así que ella te chocó a propósito.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve era de tibia diversión.

Danny sacudió la cabeza al escuchar nuevamente esa conclusión inevitable a la que había sido ciego por bastante tiempo. —Eso me dijo ella, pero después. La verdad es que nunca lo sospeché.

—¿Tú? ¿Sin sospechar de algo? —La voz de Steve estaba cargada de sarcasmo, más de lo que Danny sentía que ameritaba la conversación—. Ahora, eso es sorprendente.

—Ese tono es insultante—le aseguró Danny—. Es mi trabajo darme cuenta de estas cosas, un trabajo en el que soy bastante bueno. Creo que dijiste eso en mi casa hace menos de una hora.

—Quizá cuando empieces a trabajar con en la fuerza operativa puedas demostrarlo mejor que con esa historia… —replicó Steve, que aparentemente siempre quería ganar en todo y necesitaba tener la última respuesta en los argumentos. Tomó otra desviación y la expresión de su rostro se aclaró. Había un deje de nostalgia en su mirada—. Ya llegamos.

* * *

La casa de Aulani y Mamo Kahike le presentaba un efecto relajante. No era muy grande y, como casi todo en Hawái, tenía una muy buena vista al océano. También estaba lo suficientemente alejada del centro como para que fuese una pseudo-burbuja frente a la cotidianeidad de las islas y el ritmo diario.

Era una de esas casas llenas de luz, con amplias ventanas y espacio abierto.

Danny se quedó junto a su auto mientras veía a Steve ser recibido por los brazos de la dueña de casa. Aulani dio un paso hacia atrás, sosteniendo el rostro de Steven con una expresión decididamente maternal por un breve instante, antes de volverse hacia Danny. Si bien no lo recibió con un abrazo, tomó sus manos y les dio un apretón.

—Cuando Steve me habló de ti, supe que tenía que conocerte —dijo Aulani. La mirada en sus ojos era suave, cálida como la luz del sol que besaba la playa.

Danny se negó a mirar a Steve, preguntándose con vaguedad con cuántas personas había hablado de él.

—Hace años que esperaba volver a ver a un _ka mea nāna nā moe_.

No estaba seguro si podría repetir esas palabras correctamente.

—Un... ¿_qué_?

Miró a Steve. La diversión era notoria en su expresión.

Aulani le apretó las manos otra vez. Sus palmas eran cálidas. —Significa _soñador_. Son los que ven el mundo de los espíritus y lo traen un poco más cerca de nosotros.

—Yo no soy-

Aunque, en realidad, sí que se parecía a lo que pasaba con él. Podría decirse que Aleu lo había convertido en un mensajero.

—Mamo está trabajando pero me gustaría que se queden a cenar para que los vea. Hace tiempo que espera que lo visites, Steve.

—He estado algo ocupado.

—Lo sé —replicó ella, con suave ternura. El reproche que podía haber estado allí antes se desvaneció por completo—. Me alegra que te encuentres mejor. Ahora, ¿por qué no pasan? Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar.

—No entiendo por qué estoy aquí —comentó Danny.

—Espero que no te moleste recibir unos consejos.

—¿Sobre...?

Steve le sonrió. —Aulani veía cosas como tú lo haces, Danno.

Alguien más veía las cosas en sueños.

Sabía que en Hawái tenían una mitología bastante diferente a la que él acostumbraba, a pesar de sus coincidencias. Danny era a la vez un extraño y un extranjero en todo.

Por supuesto, aún no entendía cómo ese principio se aplicaba a su presente situación.

—¿De verdad?

—Así conocí a muchas personas importantes en mi vida. —dijo ella.

Danny alzó las cejas. Siguió a Steve y a Aulani dentro de la casa y hasta la pequeña sala. Justo como había imaginado, el sol se filtraba en la habitación y el rumor del océano era una melodía apenas distante.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?

Steve sacudió la cabeza pero Danny aceptó un té. No era su infusión favorita, pero necesitaba un momento para organizar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Aulani bebía despacio. Danny no tenía idea si era para fastidiarlo o simplemente, como todos los demás en esa isla, se debía al dichoso tiempo isleño. A él le parecía otro nombre para la pereza, pero como Danny siempre había sido impaciente no dudaba que la mitad del tiempo él no encajaba en la calma local solo por eso.

Ella también parecía ser una oyente atenta. Hizo una pausa para dejar su taza sobre la pequeña mesa mientras que esperaba que Danny le terminase de contar la historia de Billy y el agua y de sus posibilidades nacidas y marchitas. No lo interrumpió en ningún momento.

—Sí, definitivamente Rachel tiene razón —dijo, tras una breve pausa—. Es curioso tu caso pero no es el único del que tengo conocimiento. Con el tiempo podrás controlar tus escudos y canalizar tu energía como cualquier otro guía.

—Mientras tengas el deseo de hacerlo, por supuesto —intervino Steve, que se había quedado al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento.

—¿El deseo de hacerlo?

Aulani tomó la palabra. —Según la mitología, un centinela es siempre un centinela y un guía es siempre un guía. Pero no es _siempre_ así. Las personas son más que instintos. Y la modernidad es diferente, los tiempos y las normas también lo son. Antes las personas vivían menos tiempo y se dedicaban a menos cosas. La razón de que haya tan pocos guías y centinelas de clases alta es que ya no existe la misma necesidad de supervivencia. Está allí, es instintiva, pero no lo es todo. Las personas se distraen con facilidad en estos días. Pero si quieres ser un guía, entonces tarde o temprano terminarás logrando imponer tu voluntad sobre tus escudos.

Danny alzó las cejas.

—Esos escudos están allí para protegerte —continuó ella—. Pero _tú_ los pusiste allí. Los construiste. Seguramente tienes a tu disposición herramientas para derribarlos.

Si pensaba en ello, podía asociarlo a un reflejo. Al instinto natural de rechazar el dolor. Rachel había sugerido que su propia empatía había servido para bloquear el dolor que estaba sintiendo y no podía procesar. Sus escudos eran fuertes porque él había querido bloquear un dolor angustioso y terrible. Era como si lo hubiese encerrado todo dentro de una caja pero la llave estaba todavía allí. Solamente tenía que encontrarla.

La cuestión era si quería hallarla.

—Si no entras en línea de nuevo puedes volver a tu vida normal sin tener que lidiar con todo esos cambios, Danno.

Danny parpadeó hacia Steve, sorprendido. El centinela lo miraba ahora, sus ojos eran intensos y parecían estar tratando de darle un mensaje.

—¿No crees que debería tratar...?

La doctora Cranston no le había hablado de ello pero Danny podía entender perfectamente el por qué. Los guías eran siempre menos que los centinelas. Estaban siempre en falta. Los de la Fundación no querrían perder a ninguno y mucho menos a uno con un gran potencial. Steve tenía razón en ello.

Si dejaba las cosas como estaban podría regresar a su vida tranquila. No tendría que lidiar con el centro ni con el entrenamiento ni con la vinculación. Sería _solo Danny,_ otra vez.

Era una idea tentadora. Y, aún así... había algo que no le sentaba bien.

—No es una decisión que debas tomar apresuradamente —dijo Aulani, dándole una mirada espinosa a Steve que no podía comprender completamente. Los ojos oscuros de ella fueron suaves cuando se posaron en los suyos—. Debes saber que no es muy común que el mundo espiritual envíe un mensajero. Nunca sabrás cuál es tu misión en este mundo y nunca sabrás todo el bien que podrías haber hecho... Pero es tu decisión igualmente. Si puedes vivir con eso, entonces tienes tu respuesta.

* * *

El silencio se extendió largamente después de las palabras de Aulani y se quedó con ellos incluso después de que abandonaron la casa luminosa y regresaron a su departamento. Si bien le había dado algunas opciones que antes no sabía que tenía, la mente de Danny se quedó estancada. Le inquietaba pensar que podría provocar la desaparición de Aleu, la extinción del vínculo que le permitía verla...

Atisbó a mirar a su derecha. La expresión de Steve se había cerrado completamente y la calidez usual parecía haberse helado detrás de una máscara superficial de indiferencia.

Se sentía extraño.

—¿Le pediste que hablara conmigo? —preguntó Danny.

—¿Qué?

Danny estudió la cara de Steve. Los minúsculos cambios, si resultaba que aparecieran en su rostro, ayudarían.

—Si le pediste a la señora Kahike que hablara conmigo —insistió, separando las palabras cuidadosamente. Necesitaba sacarse esa duda.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Bueno, ella pidió que me llevaras _tú_ específicamente y estabas muy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso más que cuando quise ir al Centro.

—Los de la Fundación no te dirán todas tus opciones—dijo Steve, sin mirarlo. Se concentró en algún punto más allá de Danny, su expresión opaca—. Quería que supieras todo lo que podías hacer. Todas tus opciones.

Mmmm.

—¿Y por qué le pediste a alguien más que me lo dijera?

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué sabía tanto de espíritus animales y de los guías y centinelas?

Al parecer, Steve no era nada si no _excelente_ en la evasión. Danny decidió que tomaría el anzuelo. —Lo recuerdo.

—Mamo y Aulani eran a los que siempre les preguntaba, eran mis fuentes. Confío en ellos —Steve frunció los labios—. Aunque ella siempre creyó que yo sería el siguiente en la línea para proteger la isla.

_Vaya_.

Eso era interesante en verdad. Se preguntó si Steve había notado que él era débil con las preguntas que quedan sin respuesta. Siempre quería hallarles una.

—¿Y por qué no lo fuiste?

—Después de que entré en línea y fui al entrenamiento para controlar mis sentidos, algunos me dijeron que quedarme aquí haría que mi potencial no se aprovechara lo suficiente. Papá me convenció que podía hacer muchas cosas buenas allá afuera, muchas más cosas de las que haría aquí.

Entonces Steve le estaba dando las oportunidades que no le habían dado a él. Las que no había tenido.

No tenía que preguntarse por qué los del centro habían insistido en cambiar de locación. Steve estaba en la segunda clase más alta que podía existir y aún podría llegar al nivel más alto. Hawái era parte de un conjunto en islas en medio del Océano Pacífico y tan bueno como era el deber del centinela con su tribu, ¿por qué no empujarlo a creer que su territorio y su tribu eran más grandes que ese archipiélago?

La maravilla era que Steve todavía siguiese pensando en Hawái como su territorio. Que hubiese querido regresar después de tanto, que planeara quedarse allí a pesar de todo.

Que Kono no se sintiera amenazada con su presencia era otra cuestión.

—Si te quedas y estableces un vínculo, ¿Kono y Kawika seguirán siendo _kahu mālama_?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó de inmediato. Danny notó que la convicción no salió tan creíble como Steve pretendía—. Ellos han cuidado este lugar por años. Son _sus_ protectores... Le he pedido permiso a Kono para quedarme aquí.

_Sí_.

Evasivo.

—Y apuesto que ella te ha pedido permiso para quedarse también.

Quizá incluso le había pedido permiso para estar en su puesto.

Steve suspiró. Que era una confirmación tan buena como cualquier otra.

Le daba toda una nueva capa de significado a las interacciones de todos con Steve en los últimos tiempos. Si Olivia hubiese logrado su cometido de vincularse con él, no solamente habría logrado desarrollar su potencial, también estaría como la principal pareja de guía y centinela de Hawái. Quizá de toda esa zona del Pacífico. Kono y Kawika podrían serlo de nombre pero…

—Así que técnicamente tú serías _kahu mālama_ pero no quieres que les quiten el título.

Steve no lo negó.

—Kono me dijo que entró en línea cuando ella tenía dieciséis. Ya eras un centinela para entonces. —Danny no creía que, teniendo a un centinela poderoso y entrenado, se privilegiara a una joven que recién entraba a ese universo. Se detuvo a pensar en ello por un momento—. Supongo que ellos esperaban que Kawika y tú se vincularan para nombrarte o algo así.

Los labios de Steve se oprimieron cuando miró a Danny un momento antes de suspirar por segunda vez. —_Sí_. En realidad esperaban que yo tuviera un guía. Pero estaba seguro que Kawika no era mi guía y él tampoco creía que seríamos compatibles. Sentía que Catherine tampoco lo era... pese a que quería creerlo.

—¿Y Lori?

Steve le lanzó una mirada, luciendo apenas más incómodo que minutos atrás. En la experiencia de Danny lidiando con él eso solo le decía que estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas. —Los del centro piensan que Lori y yo somos un par muy bien elegido.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

_Esa_ era una negación en el mundo de Steven.

—En realidad sí que lo es, Danno. Y no sé por qué estás tan insistente con esto.

—Hasta hace una semana estabas tratando de buscar un vínculo para controlar tus sentidos.

El hecho que Lori Weston mágicamente se hubiera instalado en la escena como una gracia salvadora no era lo que más le sorprendía, pero sí que Steve no pareciera interesado en ella profundamente. No mostraba los comportamientos típicos que Danny habría esperado. A menos que ella estuviera con él. Los de la Fundación se habían mostrado más entusiastas que él. Lori se había mostrado más entusiasta que él con todo eso.

Incluso en la mitad de las conversaciones que habían tenido había sido _Danny_ quien había presionado y empujado por una respuesta.

—Hace una semana no sabía que Olivia Victor me estaba drogando —dijo Steve, terminante. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y el impacto de la declaración les dio de lleno a los dos. Steve se desinfló, incapaz de mirarlo después de un arrebato—. Me siento en control, Danny. Estoy bien.

¿Pero por qué estaba bien?

_«Quería que recurra a ella en busca de ayuda, dado que ambos estábamos en el mismo nivel y sería lo más lógico», _le había dicho Steve, refiriéndose a la doctora Victor y sus intentos de someterlo._ «Luego te conocí. Fue fácil rechazarla después de eso»._

Steve había estado con Danny _todo_ el tiempo. Steve fue quien lo había llamado primero, quien lo había invitado a su casa, quien estuvo cerca cuando lo necesitó. Pendiente y atento. Había sido él quien cuidó a Grace y se encargó de avisarle a Rachel, de hablar con ella. Se quedó con Danny incluso después de que volvió a su casa, tras el encuentro con Olivia. Estaba allí, incluso sin que se lo hubiera pedido. Lo acompañó al centro e insistió en que fuera al médico más de una vez.

_«Te conocí»._

Danny había visto al espíritu animal de Steve en su primer sueño. Steve le había dicho que él había visto a _Aleu_. Y la coyoloba seguía insistiendo en que él estuviera con Steve. Kono le había insinuado que Steve podía ser su centinela. Y Rachel también. Y si bien había sido _Steve_ quien había dicho que quería perseguir un vínculo con Lori, le había dicho que ellos eran compatibles.

Steve, el mismo que había tratado de mostrarle una salida de todo el asunto.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Quizá él no era el guía de Steve. Pero estaba funcionando de algún modo similar. O tal vez él _era_ el guía de Steve.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero?

Steve lo miró fijamente. Danny no podía leer la mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Si quieres, qué?

Hizo una pausa, estudiando la cara de su acompañante y tomando una determinación.

—Si quiero ser _tu_ guía.

Steve le sostuvo la mirada por un intervalo ridículamente largo de tiempo.

—Te tomaste muchas molestias para evitar que sea una opción que nosotros seamos una pareja —dijo Danny. La mandíbula de Steve parecía que estaba a punto de romperse pero la cortesía había tejido una máscara sobre su rostro—. Quiero decir... La mitad de las personas que nos han visto interactuar me han comentado algo sobre cómo nos comportamos. Sobre cómo te _comportas_ conmigo. Kono estaba segura que eras mi centinela. Supongo que Kawika también. Y Aulani... Hasta Rachel. Todos ellos parecían tan- seguros. Aleu insistía contigo. Y Grace... ¿Estaban todos equivocados?

Algo pasó por la cara de Steve, se fue antes de que Danny pudiera hacer algo más que darse cuenta de que tenía un parecido momentáneo con esa mirada que le solía dar cuando creía que no estaba prestando atención.

—Danny-

—¿Estaban equivocados, Steven?

—¿Por qué querrías? —preguntó en voz baja, finalmente. Se levantó de un salto de su lugar, alejándose de Danny como si realmente necesitase la distancia para mantener una conversación—. ¿Por qué elegirías eso? Tienes otra opción.

¿No le había hecho Steve un comentario sobre sus habilidades de observación esa misma mañana?

Danny lo miró fijamente. —¿Lori de verdad te ayudó cuando me secuestró Olivia?

Steve soltó un largo suspiro. Sonaba inquietantemente triste. —Ella lo hizo, pero no como todos creen. Si perdía el control por más tiempo, entonces no podría encontrarte. Eres... Eres mi prioridad. La presencia de Lori ayudó a concentrarme por lo que ella es. Es una guía entrenada y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar así.

—Por eso decidiste que era tu mejor opción.

Steve se movió de nuevo. Caminó hacia la esquina más alejada, girándose para inclinarse hacia ella, con los brazo apretados sobre su pecho a modo de escudo.

_—Es _una guía excelente y sé que podríamos trabajar como equipo aunque no sea un vínculo real. Tiene el entrenamiento necesario y puede ayudarme si alguna vez entro en alguna zona... Además no tiene hijos-

Parpadeando, Danny apretó su mano bajo su brazo, conteniéndose para no abalanzarse y darle un puñetazo.

Respiró hondo.

—¿_Grace_ es un problema ahora?

La expresión horrorizada de Steve no podía ser falsa.

—¡_No_! Danny, no. ¿No te das cuenta? Si te… Si nosotros nos vinculamos, tendrás que dejarla. Quizá tomar el trabajo con mi padre nos deje un tiempo en paz aquí, pero estoy en las Reservas. Tendrías que venir conmigo si me voy en cualquier misión… No quiero… No voy a ser la causa de que Gracie pierda a su padre. No voy a arriesgarnos a eso. Si renuncio a las Reservas entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí y todos tendrán sus ojos sobre ti, sobre Aleu... No nos dejaran en paz.

Danny no estaba seguro de si la violencia de la respuesta era por qué había presionado demasiado o Steve había estado ocultándola demasiado tiempo.

Sea como fuere, ahora estaban llegando a alguna parte.

Por fin.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste entonces? ¿Por qué me dijiste que éramos compatibles si querías que yo tuviera una opción?

Steve hizo una pausa.

—No quería que te fueras.

—¿Entonces decidiste que si me quedaba como estoy ahora tampoco vendría otro centinela?

Steve se concentró en algún punto cerca de su nariz, sin llegar a mirarlo a los ojos. Sería incluso gracioso por la diferencia de altura, si él no estuviera tan indignado.

—Creí que así podrías vivir tu vida en paz —le corrigió.

Se obligó a tomar un respiro tranquilizante y controlar sus emociones.

—¿Y la fuerza operativa de tu padre? ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo? —presionó.

Steve cerró los ojos, buscando cómo responderle con honestidad. Era obvio que esta conversación se le había ido de las manos. —Podría protegerte si estaba cerca. Sería más fácil si estábamos los dos allí.

—Tomaste todos los factores y decidiste lo que era mejor para _mí_ —resumió Danny, sorprendido y enojado en partes iguales. No podía borrar todos los rastros de ira de su voz. Ni el veneno—. Justo como hicieron contigo cuando eras joven.

Algo férvido y oscuro ardió en los ojos de Steve por un breve segundo antes de que se alejaran y aterrizaran en el suelo.

—¿Crees que yo quería ser un centinela, Danny? ¿Crees que elegiría esto? Entré en línea el día que mi mamá _murió._ —La sonrisa que apareció en su cara se veía dolorosa—. A veces creo que la perspectiva de lidiar con un centinela más joven tras la muerte de su esposa era lo último que quería mi padre y por eso me envió lejos. Me convenció que me fuera. No quería- quise... No es lo que piensas. _Quiero_ que tengas una opción más. No quiero que sea la razón por la que pierdes tu vida.

La ira se apagó, un poco.

Algunos eventos dejaron marcas indelebles en la vida de un hombre. Era algo que también entendía. Danny también tenía sus propios mecanismos de defensa.

—No sabía que odiabas tanto ser un centinela.

Steve no respondió de inmediato. Exhaló lentamente, su expresión teñida de dolor. —No lo odio —replicó, todavía ofuscado y negándose a mirarlo. Danny se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él—. No es… No-

Eso era claramente un «_sí_».

Eran los fantasmas que Steve no había resuelto. Los que necesitaba resolver. Los escudos de Danny no eran necesariamente la única barrera entre los dos.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Steve se rio amargamente. —Me habrías creído.

—Por supuesto que te habría creído.

—Me _habrías_ creído y habrías tratado de forzarte a ayudarme, Danny. ¿Cómo querías que te dijera que eras mi guía cuando tú todavía no sabías que lo eras? ¿O preferías que te lo dijera después del secuestro? ¿O cuándo descubriste que algo terrible te había pasado y por eso no recordabas nada?

El silencio se extendió entre ellos como un muro sólido e impenetrable.

—No quiero huir de esto, Steve. De lo que podría hacer, de lo que... es parte de lo que soy. Quiero hacer todo el bien que puedo hacer y quiero a Aleu en mi vida, no voy a renunciar a ella. Si no fuera por todo eso... Si yo fuera un guía común y corriente y...

—¿Qué?

—¿Querrías ser mi compañero? —preguntó Danny. Con Steve mirándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos, muy vulnerables, hablar le costó aún más de lo que habría imaginado—. ¿_Tú_ querrías?

—Danny. —Respiró—. La única razón por la que _quiero_ quedarme en esta isla eres _tú_. Por supuesto que querría.

Exhaló el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—Me gustaría ser tu guía —admitió Danny. Su sangre estaba hirviendo de repente y el corazón estaba tronando en sus oídos—. Pero si lo hacemos... Tendremos que trabajar en ello. Tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas. Y francamente... estoy tan enojado contigo en este momento.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve, su voz gruesa e indistinta.

Frunció el ceño. —No significa mucho si no pensabas decirme la verdad.

—Quería hacerlo... No creí que querrías- no creí que querrías esto.

Danny levantó una mano para tocar su rostro, trazando un camino desde la punta de la nariz de Steve a través de su mejilla y por la línea de su mandíbula. —¿Por qué no?

Steve parpadeó, como si no comprendiera la cuestión, lo que era terriblemente desgarrador.

Desesperadamente, podía verlo, Steve quería amor, compañerismo y cercanía, pero los había evitado como la peste con determinación de acero apenas estuvieron a su alcance, solo en caso de que lo dejaran. De que fuera como el padre que lo envió lejos después que la muerte de su madre le rompiera el corazón. No descartaba que la idea que si Danny no tenía la obligación de quedarse, la obligación como su guía, entonces elegiría cualquier cosa, fuese algo significante en toda esa amalgama de turbia oscuridad.

Algo se retorció bruscamente en su pecho. Algo en lo que no quería pensar demasiado en la estela de la inquietud. Se preguntó si tenía que replantearse todas las cosas que habían hablado y hecho desde que se conocieron. La idea de Steve era tanto una protección para Danny como una protección para sí mismo…

No se engañaría a sí mismo pensando que podrían resolverlo todo de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos ya estaban en la misma página.

Podían trabajar con ello. Y resolverlo.

Iban a estar bien.

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero que este capítulo explicara bien algunas cosas sobre el comportamiento de Steve, aunque veremos más en el siguiente. Solo quedan un par de capítulos :)


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

—¿Y ahora qué?

Danny parpadeó. Steve se había mantenido en silencio durante bastante tiempo, pero, contrario a lo que podría suponer con alguien que parecía tan controlado, tan dueño de sí mismo, lo notaba incapaz de soportar la quietud de la habitación.

Quizá era por lo estresante del asunto en sí o porque intuía lo poco natural que se sentía el mutismo en alguien como Danny, alguien que se pensaba acostumbrado al ruido y al caos. Quizá simplemente le molestaba después de haber pasado la mitad de su vida rodeado de personas y movimiento. A pesar de que habían avanzado un poco, seguía eligiendo quedarse en el rincón más alejado de él, como si la mera idea de aproximarse fuese un insulto. Tampoco había relajado su postura. Mantenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y, pese a estar tan tenso, se las arreglaba para lucir casi... derrotado. Ansioso.

Reprimió un suspiro. Se recordó que tenían que trabajar en un puente entre ellos y era obvio que Steve no era capaz de romper la distancia.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

La mirada de Steve le dijo que estaba analizando la pregunta en busca de una trampa. Danny sabía que estaba en problemas cuando pensó que era tan adorable como exasperante.

—Es una pregunta de sí o no simplemente, Steven. Me gustaría que mantengamos una conversación civilizada pero no quiero que parezca que vas a ir a la horca. Estamos... bien. Todo estará bien.

La línea rígida de sus hombros se suavizó.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, pero eso puede esperar —dijo Danny, aunque tenía la tentación de tomar esa pregunta y guardarla para el futuro—. Primero quiero... quiero _saber_ lo que haremos después. Lo que _no_ vamos a hacer. Sé que eres un planeador con toda esa estratagema que hiciste antes, y aunque no estoy contento con que hayas tratado todo esto como una operación militar... —Steve abrió la boca para discutir pero Danny lo detuvo—. Cállate por un segundo y déjame terminar. Sé que eres alguien que planea cosas así que vamos a hacer un trato. Vamos a planear los siguientes pasos juntos y veremos adónde nos lleva, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que forzar nada.

Steve lo miró largamente con esa expresión intensa que le hacía sentir que estaba viendo su alma y examinándola para alcanzar todos sus secretos.

Nunca encontraría otro ejemplo más adecuado para expresión láser después de pasar tiempo con ese tipo.

—Está bien.

Por su expresión, era apenas creíble.

Danny no estaba seguro si era por qué la perspectiva de expresarse le resultaba inquietante —podía imaginar que Steve prefería lanzarse delante de una bala para salvarlo que tener que examinar sus sentimientos más de lo estrictamente conveniente— o quería mantener la imagen estoica que tantas veces había visto desde que lo había conocido; aún cuando su control parecía titubeante.

Desde que era la primera vez que Danny tenía que enfrentar esa expresión para sí mismo porque había estado reservada para su padre hasta el momento, encontró que quería borrarla inmediatamente. No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

El que hubiese descubierto parte de sus razones no quitaba el hecho que todavía no estaba muy contento con Steve. Estaba verdaderamente enojado con el centinela y su aparente creencia que podía imponer su voluntad sin miramientos pero... algo le decía que había más todavía. Que apenas había visto la punta del iceberg. Que si querían seguir adelante, mejor no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Dio varios pasos tentativos en dirección a Steve pero se detuvo al ver que una expresión de cautela volvía a florecer en su rostro. No era muy diferente a la expresión de un cachorro indefenso.

Otro enfoque.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

La expresión de Steve se desdibujó de la incertidumbre estoica a una suave, frágil esperanza. Danny puso los ojos en blanco pero insistió, repitiendo la invitación con los brazos para hacer eco de la idea. Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos con un cuidado inesperado, aferrándose como si Danny fuera una línea de vida.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve, su aliento era cálido contra su mejilla.

—Tu disculpa se notifica —replicó—. La aceptación está pendiente.

Steve se rio en voz baja. —Puedo vivir con eso.

Era un idiota.

Danny sabía que no debería ablandarse ante ese tono de voz y no era menos cierto que Steve había logrado encender su ira de una manera que no muchas veces acostumbraba.

Era cierto que Danny tenía carácter fuerte. En general se aplacaba con expresar sus quejas o con hablar con Grace, o simplemente con tiempo para murmurar para sí mismo. Y si bien su ex esposa tenía la facilidad de tocar todos sus puntos débiles de una vez, Danny no sostenía resentimiento hacia ella por las peleas. No obstante, mirando a Steve y la forma retorcida en la que su lógica operaba, tenía la certeza que muy pronto Rachel no iba a ser la única que podría lograr eso.

Pero, él también sabía, que no podía estar en guerra constante con alguien que le importaba. Ni siquiera con Rachel.

No estaría en guerra constante con Steven.

* * *

—Entonces... ¿por qué no estás hablando con tu padre? —preguntó Danny, acomodándose en su sillón. Se había quedado frente a Steve porque estaba seguro que, si se acercaba un poco más, iba a estar demasiado distraído para llevar la conversación adelante.

Pensó que era una pregunta inocua. Era obvio que la falta de palabras era mutua.

Steve suspiró. El cómo se las había arreglado para ocupar tanto espacio en su sofá era un misterio. Quizá eran sus piernas de jirafa o sus brazos de pulpo.

—Él quería que yo hablara contigo —dijo a regañadientes—. Quería que te dijera- quería que te dijera, bueno, _todo_. Le agradas.

Las cejas de Danny se dispararon en la admisión tranquila.

Si Steve tenía dificultades para expresarse, eso no tenía comparación con lo mucho que titubeaba su padre al expresar inquietudes. Los dos terminaban tensos con cualquier intercambio emocional prolongado y Danny solo había estado expuesto a ello durante su secuestro.

Hizo un voto silencioso para tratar de mejorar esa relación... después de que pudiera entender algunas cosas de su dinámica.

—Entonces pelearon.

—No puedes simplemente pelear con alguien como mi padre —replicó Steve, pero no sonaba muy distinto a Grace en sus momentos más tercos. Danny vio el titubeo nervioso de sus dedos—. Cree que todo debe hacerse como él dice y cuando él lo dice.

—¿Estás seguro que estás hablando de tu padre? —preguntó Danny, sin alzar la voz—. Porque eso suena muchísimo a otro McGarrett que conozco.

Steve lo miró. Su rostro era una máscara de indolencia. Si había aprendido algo de su tiempo con él, era que esa expresión aparecía cuando el tema era especialmente difícil. Una razón más por la que debían hablarlo.

—No soy como mi padre.

—Creo que sí lo eres. Un poco —dijo Danny con suavidad—. Pero también creo que esta discusión va un poco más profunda que el hecho de que él te haya dicho qué hacer conmigo, ¿no?

Era un tema sensible, sin duda, pero no encajaba con todo lo que sabía de ellos. Steve había estado viviendo con John en su casa de la infancia desde que había salido del centro y en sus visitas a la casa los había encontrado en ese medio camino entre la comodidad y la tensión. Era obvio que estaban tratando de trabajar en su relación y era también dolorosamente obvio que había habido muchos años de silencio entre los dos. No sabían cómo acercarse al uno al otro pero lo estaban intentando e iban por buen camino. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Steve no respondió de inmediato. Exhaló lentamente, su expresión teñida de angustiosa resignación. —Tienes razón. Para que lo entiendas debería contarte la historia… La historia de mis padres.

_Uh_.

Aparentemente ningún tema era inocuo cuando te llamas Steven McGarrett.

—Tu padre está clasificado como centinela durmiente.

—Sí —aseguró—. Pero eso fue después que mi madre murió. Ella… después que ella… Después de que la _perdió_ le tomó mucho tiempo reponerse. Mamá- Mi padre dice que mi madre había llegado a esta isla buscando alejarse de sus deberes. Ella no quería ser una guía, ¿sabes?

Esas palabras dispararon un recuerdo inesperado.

_«Recuerdo haber conocido a una guía que no quería ser una guía...» _Kawika le había dicho no mucho tiempo atrás, mientras le explicaba algunas cosas sobre lo que pasaba con él. _«Construyó un muro para que nadie supiera. Fue inconsciente, en su mayoría. Pero al llegar a la isla se encontró con un centinela. _Su_ centinela.»_

—Tu padre decidió que no quería _ni_ necesitaba otra guía después que tu madre murió.

Steve pestañeó. —_Sí_.

_«A veces creo que la perspectiva de lidiar con un centinela más joven tras la muerte de su esposa era lo último que quería mi padre y por eso me envió lejos. »_

Danny se preguntó si esa era otra razón por la que Steve había ansiado tanto poder usar sus sentidos por su cuenta, no necesitar especialmente de alguien más para controlarse a sí mismo. Más allá del hecho de que su padre había decidido no ser un centinela, había visto de primera mano, y a corta edad, las secuelas de perder a un guía. No quería repetir la experiencia.

Su pérdida era doblemente sentida, además. El día que su madre había muerto, él había perdido la parte de su padre con la que más empatía tenía.

—Mi padre siempre me dijo que la mayoría de sus mejores recuerdos la incluyen a ella, que no se arrepiente ni un poco por todo lo que vivieron juntos… Que incluso sabiendo que la perdería, no habría renunciado. Dijo que quería lo mismo para mí. Dijo que… dijo que no debería empujar lejos a lo mejor que podría pasarme en la vida.

Steve quería quitarle presión a Danny, eso no estaba en discusión. El instinto protector era dominante y por supuesto que, con todo lo que era traumático en la situación, estaría buscando la mejor opción. Pero Steve también estaba en una posición más compleja de lo que parecía. Dos fuerzas en pugna. El lado que necesitaba el control absoluto, algo que Danny le quitaría con el vínculo, y el lado que necesitaba proteger a Danny, que quería que las cosas fueran como deberían.

Los problemas de Danny con sus escudos empezaban a parecer el asunto de menor complejidad en esa relación.

—No somos tus padres —dijo Danny en voz baja—. No haremos las cosas igual que ellos. No importa lo mucho que se parezca a lo que les pasó. No somos tus padres.

Parecía que había dicho lo correcto porque la expresión de Steve perdió un poco de su suave indiferencia. Sus ojos parecían más serenos.

—Bueno —dijo, tras una exhalación. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Algo más?

Danny se tomó un segundo para pensar en ello. Realmente no era su idea de buen tiempo el hablar de tantas cosas pesadas.

—No… Por ahora.

—¿Aún quieres vincularte conmigo? —preguntó Steve, tentativo. Era increíble que la duda siguiera, persistente, en su cabeza.

Danny reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Steven —declaró—. No hoy, no mañana... Pero _vamos_ a trabajar en estas relaciones. La nuestra. La tuya con tu padre… Si quieres podemos trabajar en mi relación con mi ex esposa, también. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de elegir lo que es mejor para mí. No voy a obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres así que esto tiene que ser mutuo.

—Lo que tú digas, Danny.

Lo apuntó con un dedo, manteniendo su expresión severa. —Estoy hablando en serio.

—También yo. Será como tú digas. Haremos un compromiso para esto también —La mirada de Steve se aclaró un poco más, pero parecía completamente honesto—. ¿Estoy perdonado ahora?

—Sigo pensando en ello.

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Steve le dijo que no lo estaba engañando. Tras un momento abrió los brazos. —¿Ven aquí?

No había forma en la que pudiera decirle que no en ese momento. Y no lo hizo.

—Danny.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría besarte de nuevo —dijo Steve, un momento más tarde—. Pero puedo esperar si eso es lo que quieres.

_Estúpido_, exasperante centinela.

—No es lo que quiero.

Había muchas cosas que quería.

Entender a Steve estaba entre ellas pero no tan apremiante, tan insistente. Probablemente el hecho que estuviera tan cerca era tentador. Podría estirar su mano y alcanzarlo, justo cómo había tratado de hacer un par de noches atrás. Pero Steve lo había rechazado entonces y Danny no quería otro golpe en la nariz si podía evitarlo.

Steve, que parecía estar leyendo exactamente todas sus dudas como si las estuviera gritando, sonrió lentamente. Puso una mano detrás de su cuello y tiró suave, pero insistentemente hasta que sus labios se encontraron; suaves y cálidos y húmedos mientras se besaban, lento y pausado. Steve pasó su mano por el cabello de Danny, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras probaba el interior de su boca, encendiendo el fuego en sus venas.

Un pulso agudo y eléctrico de excitación envió escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo antes de sacar un gemido de su boca.

—Hola, Aleu —dijo Steve entre besos, su aliento cálido rozándole los labios, y Danny regresó bruscamente al presente, retrocediendo un poco más. Parpadeó, buscando a su coyoloba en los alrededores, ignorando la sonrisa de Steve y la forma en la que sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cintura mientras se giraba un poco.

_Sí_.

Aleu, su maravillosa, enigmática y caprichosa Aleu, había vuelto. Los observaba desde su sitio en el suelo con una mirada oscura que mezclaba arrogancia y algo de exasperación.

Pero no estaba sola.

Detrás de ella, sentada con la misma serenidad que siempre había tenido en sus sueños, estaba la pantera. Parecía menos definida que Aleu al principio pero su figura se fue aclarando hasta quedar completamente delineada en su sala. Igual que en su sueño, lo que a simple vista era un tono uniforme y oscuro, estaba lleno de manchas suaves. Parecía que se hubiesen arrepentido de darle color negro a su pelaje y hubiesen agregado unas manchas rosetas como en los leopardos.

Por supuesto, quedaba la opción que fuese un híbrido. Exactamente igual que Aleu.

—¿Steve? —preguntó Danny y se volvió para mirarlo. La cara de Steve reflejaba una clara sorpresa y la súbita manera en la que sus brazos se habían tensado tenía una explicación. Había una nota de satisfacción debajo del asombro pero Danny no se atrevía a puntuar la razón—. Ese es tu espíritu animal, ¿cierto?

Sabía que lo era pero necesitaba la confirmación de todas formas. Aleu puso los ojos en blanco. Steve no estaba mirando a ninguna otra parte que no fuese el gran felino de pelaje oscuro.

—Él nunca había aparecido _así_ antes.

_Oh_.

Pero… —Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

Steve se rio un poco.

—Sí. —Danny sintió un fugaz toque en la sien—. Es bueno, Danno.

Danny se quedó mirando a la pantera. Pese a ser un animal impotente, había calidez en su mirada. Estaba seguro que podría acercarse y rascar detrás de su oreja, como si fuera un pequeño gatito en lugar de una de las especies felinas que pertenecían al lado más grande del espectro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—_Raselgeuse_ —respondió Steve, sin titubear.

—¿Rasel-? ¿De verdad?

Vio que Aleu se acercaba a Raselgeuse para acariciarle el hocico y acurrucarse contra su costado. Pensó que la imagen era tierna y desconcertante por partes iguales.

—Es el nombre de una estrella, Danny —rebatió. Había una obvia diversión en sus ojos pese a que estaba alzando una ceja—. ¿Y de verdad crees que puedes decir algo de su nombre? _«Aleu»_ viene de una película infantil. Y una secuela, además. No tienes suelo moral para señalar a Raselgeuse.

—Mi hija eligió el nombre y es muy apropiado. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tienes contra las secuelas?

—Sabes lo que dicen de las secuelas-

Danny estaba seguro, total y completamente seguro, que la forma en la que Aleu miraba a Raselgeuse significaba_ «¿puedes creer que tengamos que lidiar con estos idiotas?» _y, considerándolo todo, no podía decir que no la entendía.

* * *

**Notas**:

Otro capítulo difícil. El siguiente es el epílogo y, con suerte, volveré a este universo más adelante.


	17. Epilogue

**Epílogo**

La arena tenía una sombra azul.

Danny sonrió para sí mismo mientras dejaba que sus ojos vagasen por el pequeño espacio que ahora le era familiar, contraste abierto con el bosque a sus espaldas, y que había comenzado a sentirse como un espacio cálido y reconfortante. Nunca dejaba de sentirse curioso el hecho de poder pisar ese mundo cerúleo. La playa escondida en el patio de los McGarrett había encontrado un sitio idéntico en el mundo de los espíritus, o quizá había ocurrido a la inversa y el mundo real era una copia del mundo espiritual.

Ni siquiera se cuestionaba los por qués. La doctora Cranston le había dicho que sus habilidades como guía estaban ligadas a Aleu, así que realmente sabía que ella era la única razón por la que sus sueños azules existían.

Francamente, Danny no estaba seguro qué era ni le importaba sumergirse en esas aguas filosóficas y potencialmente inútiles.

Aleu estaba en la orilla, cerca del océano como si quisiera sumergirse en él, pero mirando a Danny con una clara invitación a acercarse y compartir el espacio. No era un gesto raro en ella, que desde el principio había esperado a que Danny estuviera listo y había empezado a dejar pistas en sus sueños para que la encontrase. Aleu no era otra cosa, había descubierto, sino paciente. Raselgeuse estaba con ella, mansamente acostado sobre sus patas, y mirando a Danny con igual interés. Los dos siempre le resultaban un curioso par a la vista.

La elegante y grácil figura de Rasel conjugaba completamente con la apariencia etérea y suave de su coyoloba. Imaginaba que no debería ser una pareja armoniosa.

Y, sin embargo, lo era.

—¿Algún día podremos traer a Steve a este lugar? —preguntó. Era una versión del hogar donde Steve había crecido, después de todo. No se sentía bien el estar allí sin él.

Aleu no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Movió la cabeza hacia Rasel, como dudando. Preguntando. Quizá no podía hablar pero Danny recordaba con claridad la voz que había proyectado en su cabeza en otro sueño. Sospechaba que había sido un caso excepcional, Aleu no hablaba usualmente. No era como si lo necesitara tampoco ya que podía expresarse muy bien sin usar las palabras.

—Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí.

Steve, como si estuviera estado esperando su llamado, emergió desde el agua. Parecía tan complacido como nunca lo había visto pero, Danny sabía, que no se trataba de su Steve. Era un espejismo, una simplificación. Este Steve, todo sonriente y suave en los bordes, también estaba pintado de azul.

_—¿Quién te gustaría que estuviera aquí, Danno?_

Danny se despertó.

* * *

—_Es bastante curioso, Danny_ —comentó la doctora Cranston al otro lado de la línea—. _Pero intuyo que es una buena señal._

Aunque habían pasado varias _semanas_ desde que Steve y Danny habían decidido formalizar la idea de ellos como un par guía y centinela, no habían podido avanzar mucho más allá. Ellos estaban mejorando, desde luego, pero ¿qué tan rápido cambias una configuración establecida y reforzada durante casi dos décadas? Steve realmente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con su desconfianza subyacente a la vinculación y los problemas de rechazo que estuvieron formándose bajo la superficie con cada negación de un guía potencial. Era aún peor considerando que el tipo no sabía expresarse muy bien y había terminado enterrándolo todo en su cabeza sin lidiar con ello. Kono y Mamo lo estaban ayudando con muchos aspectos esenciales de ese prejuicio.

La cabeza de Steve debía ser un sitio aterrador en ese aspecto.

Danny, por su lado, aún estaba trabajando en sus escudos y entrenando con lo más básico. Rachel Cranston le había ayudado a entender el por qué seguía activo y el por qué todavía estaba considerado como un guía apto pero el trabajo tenía que ser de Danny porque, después de todo, él era el guía que había creado las protecciones.

Fuese cual fuese esa misión que todos comentaban para él, aún tenía que trabajar en resolver el enigma que era su _propia_ cabeza.

Con todo eso a considerar, el sueño azul lo había dejado con el pecho un poco más liviano.

Suspiró. —También yo.

—_Por cierto_ —La doctora parecía haber sentido el cambio en su tono como la perceptiva guía que estaba mostrando ser en lo que a él concernía—, _mi hermana me dijo que la pareja de DC está en vías en una vinculación _exitosa_._

Danny sacudió la cabeza, interesado a su pesar.

—¿Lori se va a vincular con la agente de NCIS?

_—Uhuh. No muchos sabían que la nueva centinela era de NCIS._

Danny hizo una mueca, a pesar que sabía que nadie lo estaba mirando. —Lori y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre esto. Justo antes de que ella se marchase.

—_Ya veo_ —declaró—. _Bueno, básicamente, sí. Lori ha pedido ser transferida al equipo principal del MCRT pero no será formal hasta que las dos se vinculen. La centinela David no está muy contenta con la idea de que ella salga al campo sin su compañía._

—¿La centinela David?

—_Ziva David_ —aclaró Rachel, sin ofrecer más datos. Danny no conocía a ninguna Ziva David, a pesar que sí sabía que el MCRT estaba bajo el mando del infame Leroy Jethro Gibbs—. _Parece que este año habrá varias nuevas parejas._

Eso le arrancó otro suspiro, mucho menos optimista esta vez.

—No nos cuentes a Steve y a mí todavía en esa lista.

_—Ustedes tienen muchísima más base que más de la mitad de las parejas que he conocido y eso que aún no se han vinculado._

Si bien Aulani le había dicho que existían casos en la que los vínculos no se completaban, la doctora insistía que eran _igualmente_ funcionales. Fue un fenómeno típico de la época en la que había demasiada diferencia entre guías y centinelas: jamás se dio que los pares con mayor compatibilidad fuesen moneda corriente. No era una idea que él contemplara con cariño, pero no podía descartarla del todo tampoco. Rachel creía que Steve y él eventualmente alcanzarían un lazo total porque eran sumamente compatibles a pesar de todo, o debido a todo, pero Danny no quería evitar la alternativa. Después de todo, una conexión superficial era mejor que nada.

Él estaba dispuesto a estar con Steve en cualquier forma que pudiese.

No era un pensamiento muy sano para tener.

_—Cuéntame más de ese último sueño, Danny, en el que Steve también iba al mundo de los espíritus contigo._

Supuso que el pequeño resumen la había dejado intrigada. O tal vez ella necesitaba analizar el sueño en busca de respuestas. Con las visiones que había experimentado Danny desde que vio a Aleu la primera vez realmente no podía ignorar el significado velado. Cada uno en sus sueños había querido decirle algo: sobre su llegada a la isla, el encuentro con Steve, el hecho que la doctora Victor estaba en una espiral decadente y que Danny estaba en peligro debido a ello...

Ignorar sus sueños ya no tenía sentido en absoluto.

—Bueno, como dije, Aleu me llevó hasta la playa otra vez. Y Raselgeuse estaba allí. Los dos parecían estar esperándome. Pregunté por Steve y él apareció en el agua.

_—¿Simplemente apareció?_

—No apareció de la nada —contestó—. Fue más... como _emerger_.

_—¿Y tú llegabas desde el mismo punto que en tu primer sueño? ¿Llegabas desde el bosque?_

Le tomó un momento recordar cómo había empezado la visión.

—Sí.

_—Tal vez tu primer sueño antes de venir y este sean parte del mismo _—especuló—. _Según algunas interpretaciones, los bosques simbolizan el inconsciente del soñante, sus miedos y sentimientos. El agua simboliza purificación universal. Si aprendes a conocerte a ti mismo y Steve empieza a aceptarse a sí mismo creo que encontrarán el camino el uno al otro._

—Esa fue... una profunda reflexión, doc. Un poco más elaborada de lo que esperaba.

_—Tal vez Faas me ayudó a interpretar algo de eso. Sea como sea, Danny, es una buena señal. Quizá si se lo comentas a Steve va a dejar de estar tan frustrado con todo._

Danny se rio. A Steve no le sentaba bien que las cosas no saliesen de la forma que él quería y, por supuesto, Danny no era mejor lidiando con ello. Aparentemente se parecían más de lo que todo el mundo podía pensar.

Decidió que no haría mal en hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Los espíritus animales hablan?

—_Raramente_ —replicó la doctora, con vivo interés—. _Aunque han habido registros. ¿Aleu te habló?_

—Una vez. Antes del secuestro —admitió en voz baja. No era un tema agradable de tocar—. Mi pidió que ayude a Olivia Victor y a Alshain

Rachel Cranston hizo un sonido de entendimiento._ —Aleu es una mensajera del mundo de los espíritus así que es posible que lo haya hecho por miedo a que no entendieras el mensaje claramente. Ella sabe de tus escudos así que sabe tus puntos débiles y cómo reaccionas._

Sería mucho más fácil si ella hablase normalmente.

—Gracias, doc —dijo y a lo lejos escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta—. Tengo que colgar.

_—Muy bien. Hablamos luego, Danny. _

Steve estaba en la puerta y si había hecho una costumbre de salir de sus sesiones con Mamo e ir a verlo, ninguno de ellos lo había comentado. Se veía menos cansado que las últimas veces y Danny tomó eso como una victoria a pesar de que Steve evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras entraba a su casa.

—Hey, babe, ¿quieres algo para-?

—No —De repente atrapó a Danny entre sus brazos y lo arrastró hacia el sofá. Hundió la nariz en su cuello como solía hacer ocasionalmente y respiró hondo—. Hola.

Danny siempre había sido una persona táctil por lo que fue fácil abandonarse en el abrazo de Steve. Extremadamente fácil.

—Hola.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con la doctora Cranston?

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—Solo escuché lo último. Sabes que siempre tengo mis sentidos en niveles bajos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

_Sí_.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Steve había podido librarse de la obligación de tener un guía constamente con él en el campo hasta que tuvo la sobrecarga sensorial.

Kawika le había comentado que Steve tenía encendidos sus sentidos o los tenía apagados y el constante cambio entre uno y otro, sin la regulación y la estabilidad que solamente un guía podía ofrecer, fue lo que desencadenó la crisis que había arrastrado a Steve a Hawái. Fue un desgaste paulatino. El nivel de Steven lo había dejado en plena demanda desde el principio y había operado para satisfacer las exigencias con ese método autodestructivo la mitad de su vida.

Más que un control sin fallas, sin embargo, Danny creía que era más un interruptor de dos vías.

—Es sobre un sueño que tuve con Aleu y Rasel-

—Raselgeuse —murmuró Steve contra su cuello.

_Claro_, si alguien le prohibía algo a Steven McGarrett, él lo haría de todos modos. No podías pedirle que no use el apodo que te dio tu hija porque él se lo apropiaría, pero Danny dándole cambios a nombres siempre recibía una corrección.

Puso los ojos en blanco, alejándose un poco de Steve para permitirle ver el gesto. Ignoró el hormigueo que le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

—Raselgeuse

—Su nombre significa algo —La expresión de Steve estaba un poco apagada, algo que últimamente parecía común en él tras esos encuentros con otros centinelas—. No te gustaría que le dijera _Al_ a tu Aleu

—«Al» me recuerda a Aladdin y Aleu viene de otra película animada —discutió—. «Rasel» tiene personalidad y a Grace le gusta.

El rostro de Steve se suavizó en una sonrisa y era injusto para su corazón que el solo nombre de su hija lograse ese cambio entero en la expresión de Steve. En vista del primer encuentro era innegable que los dos habían congeniado inmediatamente pero su pequeña siempre sería prioridad en el universo de Danny y que Steve estuviese tan encariñado con ella no dejaba de ser un buen augurio para ellos, para que se entendieran.

—Ella puede llamarlo Rasel.

—¿Y por qué? _Yo_ fui al que se le ocurrió ese apodo sabes.

Steve lo estudió con curiosidad por un minuto. —Estás de buen humor hoy, Danno. ¿Es por ese sueño?

—También porque legítimamente me están transfiriendo al equipo de trabajo de tu padre como oficial de enlace.

Había recibido la llamada justo antes de colgar con Rachel.

—Deberías haber renunciado.

—Podríamos necesitar recursos del FBI en algún momento —Alzó los hombros—. Tu padre me dijo que _oficialmente_ somos compañeros desde el próximo lunes.

—No pensaba dejarte en el campo con ninguna otra persona —aseguró Steve, y había algo muy parecido a una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—. Nos vamos a llevar bien.

El silencio los envolvió con un manto frágil. No resultaba incómodo y, sin embargo estaba seguro que algo estaba rondando dentro de la cabeza del centinela. Podía _sentir_ los pensamientos girar.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que sea que hayan dicho hoy Kono _o_ Mamo _o_ Kawika.

Steve se detuvo un momento.

—Kono cree que una de las razones por las que no puedo acostumbrarme a todo esto que pasa es porque ella me sacó mi lugar.

—¿Te sacó tu-?

—Los centinelas son territoriales en esencia y operan con la ley del más apto. Tengo mucho más entrenamiento que Kono y Mamo, más habilidades. Ellos creen que debo aceptar el título de «Kahu mālama» completamente.

—Pero tú no quieres eso —Ante el silencio de Steve, Danny se alejó un poco para mirarlo—. ¿Tú _quieres_ el puesto?

Steve soltó un largo, agónico suspiro. Alejó la mirada de Danny por un momento.

—Un amigo y yo estábamos en una misión en Corea del Norte cuando tuve la sobrecarga sensorial. Él tuvo que sacarme de allí por su cuenta y comprometí toda la misión. Tuvimos que abortar. Freddie nunca me lo reclamaría, pero desde entonces no me siento... no me siento _yo_. No he tenido control sobre las cosas desde que llegué a Hawái y todos han querido una voz en la decisión final sobre lo que debo o no debo hacer como lo hicieron cuando tenía quince. El centro, la Marina, la doctora Victor, Kawika, Kono, mi padre, la Gobernadora... —Se volvió para clavar sus ojos en los suyos con una intensidad que era peligrosa de evadir y la necesidad de Danny de escuchar el resto de lo que Steve tenía que decir era más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento—. Lo que yo _quiero_, Danny, es tener control sobre mi vida. Quiero estar contigo, conocerte mejor, pero no porque se supone que debemos hacerlo sino porque… Porque _creo_ que seríamos un gran equipo. Quiero conocer a Grace, quiero que los tres nos escapemos un poco. Quiero trabajar en la fuerza operativa con mi padre. Quiero-

Era... lo más largo que le había escuchado decir a Steve sobre él desde que lo _conocía_.

Era progreso.

Y era una gran confesión.

Por lo que Danny había podido recolectar, de sus conversaciones y de sus propias observaciones sobre el tipo, Steve no había tomado muchas decisiones en su vida. Lo que había hecho, sí, era aprovechar lo que le habían dado y buscar el máximo beneficio. Si era para mostrar que era bueno o si era para probarse a sí mismo, aún no lo llegaba a comprender. Podía ser un poco de ambas. Podía haber muchos otros elementos en juego.

Había estado muy enojado con Steve por haberle ocultado lo compatibles que eran mientras que él seguía insertándose en su universo de formas inesperadas pero sabiendo todo lo que había tenido que lidiar podía entender mejor del lugar del que venía.

—También siento que mi vida era más fácil cuando no sabía participar de este mundo —comentó Danny. Los brazos de Steve se tensaron a su alrededor—. Pero creo que habría terminado sabiendo que algo me faltaba y no me gustaría que Aleu se perdiera. No me gusta pensar que habrías terminado siendo el centinela de alguien más pero... incluso antes de saber que podrías ser mi centinela- incluso antes ya sabía que quería más. Que te quería.

Steve frunció el ceño por un momento pero terminó relajándose lentamente contra el sillón.

—Si tú quieres y yo quiero, ¿por qué todavía seguimos en la nada? Pensé que-pensé que nosotros ya estaríamos…

Danny se encogió de hombros por el principio mismo de la pregunta. La realidad era, simplemente, que Steve y él habían tomado el camino difícil.

Steven McGarrett no quería depender de nadie, ni dejarse ver vulnerable. Danny estaba en la única posición que él no podía controlar a su gusto. Con Danny como su guía, alguien completamente ligado a él, no tendría escapatoria. Y Danny jamás había dejado a nadie llegar tan lejos como estaba considerando hacerlo con Steve, ni siquiera a su esposa. Su mente era un lugar privado. Sus escudos eran un reflejo de esa necesidad para defenderse de lo que le pasó cuando su empatía se liberó. No fueron elecciones como tal, no completamente conscientes al menos, pero fue algo que ellos forjaron por cuenta propia y que ellos mismos definieron. No era fácil dejar de reaccionar de las mismas formas que antes.

Estaban en el camino correcto. Dando dos pasos hacia el frente y uno hacia atrás. Pero estaban en el camino correcto.

—Que las cosas no salgan tan pronto como esperamos no es necesariamente una mala señal —dijo Danny, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad pura—. Hablo en serio. Además, como estaba diciendo antes de que groseramente interrumpieras, tuve un sueño-

—¿Raselgeuse y Aleu?

—Ajá.

Steve lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera leer lo que Danny estaba pensando. No era la primera vez.

—¿Qué pasaba en ese sueño?

—Bueno, nosotros tres estábamos en la jungla azul y de repente llegaste tú...

La sonrisa de Steve era un poco menos tensa mientras lo escuchaba y Danny pensó que era una buena señal, absoluta y verdaderamente, lo que había visto en su sueño.

Se estaban moviendo hacia adelante por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y lo estaban haciendo juntos.

* * *

**Notas**:

No es el final de la historia pero, creo, es un cierre para esta parte. Y un punto de partida.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
